


Até que reste um

by isobeu



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: A cantiga dos pássaros e das serpentes, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Careers (Hunger Games), Colheita, District 3 (Hunger Games), District 8 (Hunger Games), Hunger Games, Other, Reapings (Hunger Games), jogos vorazes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobeu/pseuds/isobeu
Summary: Do Tratado da Traição:"Como punição pela Rebelião, cada um dos 12 distritos deve providenciar uma garota e um garoto com idade entre 12 e 18 anos para a colheita. Esses tributos ficarão sob a custódia da Capital e serão transferidos para a arena, onde lutarão até a morte, até que reste um vitorioso. Desde agora, e para sempre, esta festividade será conhecida como Jogos Vorazes."A nonagésima colheita anual se aproxima, e os nervos dos jovens de Panem estão a flor da pele. Para Velvet Paylor e Hal Latier aquele ano era especial: o seu último, caso tudo desse certo. Livres dos Jogos Vorazes para sempre!Mas a sorte não estava ao seu favor. O prodígio da tecnologia do distrito 3 e a lutadora profissional do distrito 8 são selecionados como tributos e seguem rumo a Capital, onde enfrentarão oponentes bem-treinados, intrigas políticas e a sempre difícil tarefa de conseguir patrocinadores. No final de tudo a arena os espera, cruel e pronta para o banho de sangue.Sejam bem-vindos ao 90.º Jogos Vorazes![Postagens novas todas as quartas e domingos!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Parte um: os Jogos**

**Velvet**

\- Eu acho que hoje você perde um dente.

Suspiro e rolo meus olhos. 

\- Você diz isso toda vez, Damask.

\- Dessa vez é sério, Velvet! - ele diz. - O cara é enorme.

\- E? - pergunto, me alongando despreocupadamente.

Damask hesita por um segundo.

\- Ele diz que te odeia e vai quebrar sua cara. Por causa da sua mãe.

Suspiro de novo, um pouco incomodada com a informação. O distrito 8 inteiro nos detesta. Meu Deus, até eu me detesto às vezes mesmo sabendo que não tenho culpa de nada.

\- É um pouco mais difícil quando eles estão com sede de sangue - concedo. - mas eu dou conta, Damask. Como sempre.

Ele parece um pouco aliviado com a minha demonstração de humildade e senta na sarjeta, assistindo o meu alongamento. Estamos na área de descarga do Galpão, o único bar do distrito 8 que tem autorização da Capital para fazer eventos ao vivo - desde a última revolta, reuniões com mais de cinco pessoas são proibidas. As exceções são as assembléias de trabalho, exibições públicas dos Jogos Vorazes e as noites no Galpão, cujas lutas são de longe o entretenimento mais popular da cidade.

Como sou uma lutadora regular, os donos do lugar, os Canva, me autorizam a me preparar aqui e não debaixo dos olhos curiosos dos clientes. Para ser bem honesta, a área de descarga do Galpão tem sido quase minha segunda casa nos últimos anos: neste lugar guardo as ataduras que uso nas minhas mãos, algumas roupas de exercício e os parcos “equipamentos” que uso para treinar no dia a dia - um barril de cerveja cheio de areia, uma corda de pular e elásticos de resistência.

Chamamos a modalidade de luta livre que é popular no distrito 8 de “a dança”. Parece irônico, já que não há música, delicadeza nem sutileza, só um oponente cercando o outro, levando-o ao chão e brigando até que um deles desista. Temos algumas regras, é claro: não podemos socar as partes íntimas do oponente nem bater com sua cabeça no chão; as unhas devem estar bem aparadas e lâminas e outras armas são completamente proibidas. Danço no Galpão há três anos, e nunca ninguém tenta ir contra esses pequenos mandamentos. O distrito 8 sente um fervor quase religioso pela dança - quase como o que os habitantes da Capital sentem pelos Jogos Vorazes. A diferença é que aqui as pessoas não costumam morrer.

Termino de me alongar e começo a fazer alguns polichinelos para aquecer. Olhando de canto de olho, percebo que Damask continua apreensivo - suas mãos tremem enquanto ele enrola tabaco. Eu odeio cigarros, mas não posso culpá-lo: Damask trabalha nos moinhos de algodão, principal atividade econômica do distrito 8, e inala produtos químicos e pedaços desagradáveis de tecido todos os dias. Um cigarro a mais não faria com que seus já sofridos pulmões piorassem muito. Ele não tosse ainda - não que eu tenha visto - mas com sua constituição franzina e horas longas nas fábricas era apenas uma questão de tempo.

\- Como estão as apostas? - pergunto para distraí-lo.

Ele fecha o cigarro e procura o isqueiro no bolso.

\- Meio a meio.

Paro de me aquecer, assustada.

\- Meio a meio?

Damask acende o cigarro e dá de ombros.

\- Bom, o que está feito está feito. - respondo.

Respiro fundo e abro a porta que dá acesso ao bar.

***

\- Agora entendo do que você estava falando. - digo a Damask, sentada numa das mesas de plástico do Galpão.

A clientela já tinha ido: mesmo que o bar pudesse funcionar de forma oficial, os horários eram bastante limitados. A paciência do Pacificadores tem limite e um copo da bebida caseira dos Canva já era o suficiente para que os fregueses causassem todo tipo de problema - se aquilo continuasse noite adentro a baderna não seria bem vista pela Capital. 

Tomo um golinho da bebida, tentando equilibrar uma bolsa de gelo no meu olho inchado que, com sorte, não ficará preto em breve.

\- Veja pelo lado bom - diz Damask ao meu lado, também bebericando um copo. - Você não perdeu os dentes. E tomou um merecido banho de humildade.

Verifico os dentes com a língua.

\- É, só senti um gosto terrível de sangue. Mas estão todos aqui. E quanto ao meu ego? - cutuco meu amigo nas costelas com o cotovelo. - Ele precisava de um banho também?

Percebo que dois dos meus dentes estão muito moles, mas não comento sobre isso. Posso dar um jeito nisso amanhã, depois da colheita. Weaver, minha vizinha, é uma curandeira de primeira, e está mais do que acostumada a tratar dos meus machucados.

Geralmente não é tão ruim assim. Eu quase sempre ganho as partidas de dança, seja contra rapazes gigantescos que trabalham carregando caminhões de algodão, garotas rápidas e escorregadias ou Pacificadores bem treinados da Capital. O Galpão é, de certa forma, meu reino, o único lugar onde as pessoas do distrito 8 não parecem querer me matar - até por que não conseguiriam se tentassem. Eu já lutava antes como esporte e meio de auto-defesa, mas aqui o meu hobby me dá dinheiro e um certo respeito. Sou grata por isso, e essas noites me deixam feliz, mesmo quando perco.

Abrir esse lugar não foi fácil para os Canva. Eles tinham o dinheiro para comprar o armazém vazio, mas a Capital detestava a ideia de qualquer coisa boa acontecendo no distrito 8. Foram meses e mais meses de suborno de oficiais públicos e, com um certo apoio dos Pacificadores - que também sentiam falta de um local que oferecesse diversão no distrito - a coisa funcionou uns anos atrás e o Galpão podia funcionar oficialmente. 

A joia da coroa do lugar eram as danças semanais, nas quais os lutadores mais habilidosos saiam no combate mão a mão até que um desistisse. A coisa era séria: quem quisesse ver as partidas tinha que comprar ingressos com algum tempo de antecedência. Nada muito caro, já que a maior parte das pessoas já tinha menos que o suficiente para viver, mas viabilizava a existência de uma liga de dança bem organizada e lucrativa.

O velho Eszdras Canva comandava aquilo dali com mão de ferro: novos lutadores tinham que esperar o começo de cada semestre para tentar fazer parte da liga, desafiando um dos dançarinos mais estabelecidos para mostrar seu valor. Se escolhido, ele ou ela era colocado no circuito, ganhando pontos para cada vitória. Eu nunca tinha lutado com meu oponente de hoje, mas ele já tinha construído uma reputação boa o suficiente ao longo dessa temporada para que os apostadores o adorassem - e hoje estavam certos de colocar dinheiro nele. Se eu ganhasse as próximas, porém, nos reencontraríamos em breve e eu poderia ter minha revanche. 

Monto um plano de treinamento para semana, já considerando as fraquezas que demonstrei hoje. A disciplina é praticamente minha única qualidade, e passo meu tempo livre correndo, levantando pesos ou lutando no ginásio da escola. Tento ser metódica e fria em relação ao meu desempenho. O ego é geralmente o que mata os bons dançarinos.

Começo a explicar a Damask o que farei essa semana, mas somos interrompidos. Levi Canva anda em nossa direção, vindo do escritório do bar. Ele me entrega um envelope com um pouco de dinheiro, o meu pedaço do lucro da noite. Não me dou o trabalho de contar. Os Canva são honestos.

\- Não é tanto quanto você costuma ganhar. - ele me diz com um sorriso de desculpas.

Um belo sorriso, devo acrescentar.

\- Tudo bem. - respondo. - Tenho que melhorar algumas coisas mesmo. É um bom incentivo. 

Ficar perto de Levi me deixa meio desconfortável: eu tenho uma queda por ele desde sempre e nunca consegui falar nada. Sei que não sou feia e claramente temos um interesse bem grande em comum (já passamos horas discutindo técnicas e estratégias de dança) mas não sou muito boa em conversar com as pessoas sobre outros assuntos. Tentando não parecer amedrontada, entrego-lhe a bolsa de gelo e digo boa noite. Saio do bar e Damask me segue.

\- Quando você vai deixar de ser covarde? - ele pergunta.

Damask é bem charmoso, tem uma lábia de matar e consegue conversar com qualquer um, então não entende muito bem minha resistência a flertar com Levi Canva. Para evitar a conversa, dou de ombros e saio na frente. Ele desiste e me segue, frustrado, e vamos andando para casa. Quando ele me alcança, finjo estar distraída com a paisagem, o que é difícil. Não há muito o que ver no distrito 8. Produzimos as roupas mais bonitas de toda Panem, é claro, mas o lugar onde nasci cresci e provavelmente vou morrer é simplesmente… Feio.

As fábricas, costuras e moinhos tomam a maior parte do espaço, e o resto consiste dos prédios encardidos nos quais moramos em apartamentos minúsculos com abastecimento de água precário. Temos escolas decentes, que ensinam bem os ofícios necessários no distrito, mas fora isso não há muito o que elogiar. As ruas foram asfaltadas há pelo menos cem anos e a poluição das máquinas cobre a cidade, tornando a sinfonia de tosses o principal barulho da noite. Eu conseguia manter meus pulmões saudáveis por que não trabalhava ainda, mas em alguns anos me juntaria ao coro. 

Quase toda nossa população de cerca de 100 mil pessoas vive assim, em uma cidade tão atulhada, mal planejada e mal construída que não sei como não desabou até agora. Algumas pessoas tem um pouco mais de sorte: são o povo da fronteira, que se responsabiliza pela colheita do algodão. Eles não colhem o algodão de fato, mas dirigem os tratores e organizam tudo, além de cultivar algumas das coisas que comemos aqui. É trabalho duro, sem dúvida, e eles ainda são tão pobres como o resto de nós, mas os motoristas de caminhão que pegam as caixas lá dizem que as casas são em locais abertos, com árvores em volta e um ar muito mais limpo do que o nosso. Eu gostaria de ver uma árvore um dia.

Quando estamos quase chegando na minha casa, Damask quebra o silêncio:

\- Ei. Amanhã né?

Faço que sim com a cabeça, tentando esconder um sorriso nervoso. Amanhã seria minha última colheita, minha última chance de ser sorteada para os terríveis Jogos Vorazes. Na próxima eu teria dezenove, e não teria que me preocupar.

Ser selecionado para os Jogos Vorazes é um medo das crianças daqui há noventa anos, quando os distritos se rebelaram contra a Capital, cansados de serem tratados feito lixo o tempo todo. Desnecessário dizer que os rebeldes perderam. O que eles tinham na cabeça, achando que conseguiriam lutar contra as armas e as tecnologias da Capital? Eu nunca alimentaria essas ilusões, por piores que as coisas fossem. Melhor se conformar e continuar vivo do que brincar de revolução e morrer, deixando um legado maldito por quase um século - provavelmente mais, na verdade.

Por causa dessa derrota, todos os doze distritos de Panem são obrigados a enviar anualmente um menino e uma menina para a Capital, os chamados “tributos”. Lá eles são mimados por algum tempo, entrevistados e então jogados numa arena para lutar até a morte. Apenas um volta para casa. Temos apenas dois vitoriosos vivos no 8, e eles moram em casas gigantescas em uma parte separada da cidade. Não se misturam muito com o resto de nós, já que a Capital lhe paga um bom dinheiro e não precisam trabalhar.

O dia da colheita, na qual os tributos são escolhidos, é o pior dia do ano para qualquer um com idades de doze a dezoito. Amanhã eu acordaria sem saber se dormiria na segurança da minha casa ou num trem rumo a Capital para uma morte dolorosa e televisionada. Esse era o pior aspecto dos Jogos: assisti-los era obrigatório, e tudo era feito da maneira mais espetacularizada possível para que os habitantes da Capital se divertissem com nosso sofrimento.

Chegamos a porta da minha casa e Damask diz, me dando um abraço:

\- Até amanhã de noite. Que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hal**

Acordo e a realidade do dia já me atinge como um raio: hoje é dia da colheita. Da minha última colheita.

A tensão se apodera dos meus ombros, mas levanto e me espreguiço, tentando relaxar. Vou ao banheiro, lavo o rosto e me encaro no espelho, meus olhos repuxados ainda cheios de sono e meu cabelo bagunçado. Constato que é verdade o que todos dizem: pareço cada dia mais com meu pai - o que é estranho, considerando que não sou filho biológico dele.

Lembro-me claramente do dia que o conheci - eu tinha seis anos e o meu universo era o orfanato no qual havia fui deixado quando bebê. Adoções eram raras no distrito 3, então mesmo naquela idade eu já sabia que dificilmente teria uma família. Os poucos adotantes procuravam bebês, e eu não era mais um. Mas aí veio Beetee, meu pai.

Na sua primeira visita ele não expressou interesse em adotar. Os cuidadores do orfanato disseram que estávamos recebendo a honra de uma aula de Beetee Latier, um grande gênio da tecnologia. Sabíamos que aquilo era importante: tecnologia é a indústria do distrito 3, e todos nós trabalharíamos com isso. Todos se atulharam no velho auditório, escutando-o com atenção.

Bom, todo mundo menos eu e Lumino, meu melhor amigo. Ficamos brincando com um dos carrinhos de madeira velhos no fundo da sala, pouco impressionados pelo monólogo sobre chips de música e condutores.

A aula terminou e Beetee ficou por lá, respondendo as perguntas dos mais velhos. Depois que todos se dispersaram, ele veio conversar comigo e achei que estava encrencado - como ousei não prestar atenção na palestra? Mas era só uma conversa. Ao longo dos próximos dias, ele visitou o orfanato quase que diariamente e ficou óbvio para meus colegas que eu provavelmente seria adotado. Até mesmo Lumino deixou de falar comigo por um tempo, cheio de inveja. Mais ou menos um mês depois da primeira palestra, Beetee me perguntou se eu queria ser filho dele. 

Isso foi há doze anos. Quando cheguei em casa, eu não sabia que meu pai era um vitorioso - só achei que ele era muito rico e vivia numa parte especial da cidade, composta principalmente de belas mansões vazias. Só entendi o porquê da nossa escassez de vizinhos meses depois, quando ele me explicou que partiria para a Capital na semana seguinte para ser um mentor nos Jogos Vorazes. 

Eu tinha apenas uma vaga ideia do que eram os Jogos: só somos obrigados a assistir a partir dos dez anos, então eles ainda não eram uma grande preocupação na minha vida. Sem querer incomodá-lo com muitas perguntas, fui para a biblioteca e pedi livros que falassem do assunto, recebendo uma encarada feia da bibliotecária. Eram muitos, então escolhi dois e levei-os para casa.

Passei a noite em claro lendo. No café da manhã do dia seguinte, eu estava calado, o que era uma raridade: desde que eu cheguei, passávamos todas as refeições conversando sobre as invenções do meu pai e as últimas tecnologias inventadas pelo distrito 3. Quando ele estava se levantando, criei coragem para perguntar o que me assombrou a noite inteira:

\- Papai?

\- Sim?

\- Você matou alguém nos Jogos?

Seu rosto empalideceu e, por um momento, achei que papai fosse sair correndo. Mas não: ele respirou fundo, sentou e me contou tudo. Todos os detalhes do 40º Jogos Vorazes, no qual ele havia sido consagrado vencedor.

Desde então nunca falamos do assunto - nem mesmo quando ele voltava da Capital, completamente assombrado pelos dois tributos que perdeu na arena. Ele se esforçava, mas nossas crianças são magras e educadas para trabalhos sutis na produção de tecnologia. Temos pouquíssimas chances se comparados aos jovens dos distritos 1,2 e 4, que treinam a infância inteira em uma escola especial por uma chance de competir nos Jogos - por causa disso, eles são chamados de “carreiristas”. Até mesmo os fazendeiros do 10 ou lenhadores do 7 eram mais aptos.

Meu pai já tem 65 anos, mas isso não importa para a Capital: ele ainda precisa ir para lá todos os anos para ser um mentor. Como sempre, ele iria e eu ficaria no distrito pelo próximo mês, provavelmente com minha tia Wiress. Ela era uma vitoriosa também, mas não batia muito bem da cabeça, então não ia aos Jogos. Não era ruim passar o mês com a tia Wiress. Ela não conseguia manter uma conversa coerente, mas me ajudava a desmontar eletrônicos e me deixava comer sobremesa quando eu quisesse. 

Tomo um banho rápido e arrumo os meus cabelos, penteando-os para trás com gel, e desço para o café da manhã. Meu pai não está por lá, então faço um mingau e como sozinho. Depois de lavar a tigela, penso em ir procurá-lo, mas ouço a porta do escritório bater. Segundos depois, ele entra na cozinha, nervoso. Ele já deveria estar com as roupas que a Capital lhe enviou para a colheita, mas ainda veste o macacão verde oliva padrão do distrito 3. Nós somos pessoas muito práticas por natureza, e ninguém vê a necessidade de ficar escolhendo suas vestimentas no dia-a-dia. Mesmo na colheita, quando a Capital nos obrigava a ter uma aparência asseada, usávamos as mesmas vestes, só um pouco mais limpas. As garotas põem um lenço na cabeça também, e os garotos penteiam bem os cabelos. Isso era o nosso máximo, e para os habitantes da Capital uma heresia a qual os vitoriosos não tinham direito.

Papai puxa uma cadeira e senta, limpando os óculos impacientemente. Sua miopia fica pior a cada ano, mas com exceção disso, ele é saudável e ativo. A Capital se preocupa muito com aquilo, dando-lhe check-ups anuais e os tratamentos mais modernos de saúde quando necessário. Não querem perder um dos seus poucos vitoriosos do distrito 3 - quem iria mentorar os tributos se Beetee Latier morresse? Ofereço-lhe um chá e ele aceita, ainda perdido em pensamentos. A bebida fica pronta e coloco a xícara na sua frente.

\- O que aconteceu? - pergunto, curioso.

\- Acabei de sair do telefone com a Capital. - ele responde, hesitantemente. - Eu não vou para lá esse ano.

Arregalo os olhos.

\- Mas isso é bom, não é?

Meu pai balança a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não sei, Hal. Não sei mesmo. - ele toma um gole do chá, ainda nervoso. A bebida parece lhe acalmar um pouco. - É estranho que eles esperem que Wiress e Ada sejam mentoras esse ano, não é?

Considero seu ponto. Há alguma lógica ali: tia Wiress nunca havia mentorado ninguém, e quanto a Ada… Bom, ela não era a pessoa mais confiável do mundo.

Ada ganhou o 75º Jogos Vorazes. Todos os anos eram cruéis, mas aquele foi especial: um Massacre Quaternário, edição na qual uma regra extra é introduzida para nos punir duplamente. Eu era apenas um bebê na época, mas vi uma reprise. Antes de cada episódio se lia:

_“No septuagésimo quinto aniversário da rebelião, para lembrar aos rebeldes que são os mais jovens que pagam por seus erros, os tributos serão selecionados apenas entre aqueles com doze anos de idade.”_

Mesmo para a Capital, é atroz demais. Lumino diz que provavelmente tinha sido uma vingança: o ano anterior foi um fiasco. Aparentemente os dois tributos finais, ambos do distrito 12, estavam apaixonados, e cometeram suicídio juntos ao perceberem que um deles ia ter que morrer. A situação desastrosa resultou em pequenas revoltas isoladas em toda Panem, que obviamente não deram certo, mas incomodaram muito o falecido presidente Snow. 

Ada foi a criança que saiu viva daquela arena e era assombrada por isso desde então. Eu a via apenas uma ou duas vezes por ano - o resto do tempo ela passava drogada em casa, tentando em vão esquecer.

\- Mas Ada está… - procuro a palavra, mas não acho. Vício em drogas não é comum no distrito 3, então não sei muito bem como falar do assunto.

\- Limpa? Não. - papai responde. - E a Capital sabe disso. São eles que lhe trazem as pílulas, afinal. Não sei como ela vai lidar com os patrocinadores.

Assinto. Nossos tributos raramente recebem os presentes dados por pessoas ricas da Capital na arena, os chamados patrocinadores, mas era papel do mentor arranjar isso para eles. Parece ser um trabalho exaustivo e que exige bastante lábia, o que Ada e tia Wiress não tinham.

\- Bom, pelo menos vamos ficar juntos esse ano. - comento.

Acho que ele me lança um olhar sombrio, mas este some em um segundo. Papai sorri e me diz:

\- Sim. Agora vá se trocar. Vá se arrumar logo, certo?

**Velvet**

Abro os olhos e sinto o cheiro delicioso de pão sendo assado - provavelmente meu pai, fazendo o nosso café da manhã especial. O dia da colheita era terrível, mas não deixava de ser um feriado.

A nossa colheita é a primeira em toda Panem, então éramos esperados as sete em ponto em frente ao Edifício de Justiça, sem tolerâncias para atrasos. Para nós aquele dia poderia representar a morte, mas era o ponto alto do ano para as pessoas da Capital, que não perdiam nem mesmo as exibições do sorteio dos tributos de distritos distantes como o nosso. Muitos deles apostavam em quem ganharia, então era importante ver a constituição física de cada um com antecedência.

Pego o vestido separado para mim em cima da cômoda e vou para o banheiro. Não temos muito dinheiro, mas meu pai me mima de todas as formas que pode, passando minhas roupas, limpando a casa de forma impecável e fazendo refeições deliciosas mesmo com os alimentos mais simples. Ele diz que é o tédio de uma abelha operária cujas asas foram cortadas, o que me deixa meio triste, mas pode bem ser verdade - por causa de um problema nas costas, meu pai parou de trabalhar nos moinhos há um ano e está numa cadeira de rodas desde então. Ele faz bordados para as pessoas ricas da cidade e cuida da casa, mas isso não preenche o tempo da mesma maneira que catorze horas numa fábrica.

Abro a torneira para lavar o rosto, mas nenhuma água saí. 

Típico.

Solto um suspiro e vou para a cozinha. Falta d’água é comum no distrito 8, já que não temos muitas fontes naturais por perto - o nosso rio foi transposto para uma obra da Capital há alguns anos, e a ponte que divide a cidade se tornou apenas um enfeite. Segundo o prefeito deveríamos ficar felizes por não estarmos no 12, onde não há encanamento nem energia elétrica constante, mas não consigo encontrar muito consolo nisso. Não é por que a situação de alguém é pior que a nossa deixa de ser ruim. Lá eles produzem carvão e remédios, e sempre me pergunto como eles conseguem esfregar a fuligem da pele sem chuveiros.

Papai está arrumando a mesa para o nosso café da manhã, com o pão quentinho, ovos e uma chaleira de chá. Meu estômago faz barulho, mas tenho que me vestir antes. Abaixo para abraçar papai e pergunto:

\- Saiu água da torneira hoje?

\- Aqui não. - ele diz, com um suspiro. - Mas peguei um pouco na caixa do corredor para você. - papai diz, apontando para um canto, onde uma bacia cheia me espera. - Vá, se troque e vamos comer.

Vou para o banheiro com a bacia de água em mãos, segurando-a com cuidado para não derrubar nem uma gota. Lavo o rosto e escovo os dentes, feliz que tomei banho ontem ao voltar do Galpão. Tem dias que simplesmente colapso na cama depois de uma partida especialmente difícil.

A roupa que vou usar hoje é simples, mas muito bonita: um vestido vinho sem mangas, ajustado em cima e com a saia solta, cheia de flores bordadas. Pelo que vejo na televisão, quase todo mundo nos distritos veste suas melhores roupas no dia da colheita, mas no 8 isso é uma questão de honra, já que tecidos são nossa principal atividade econômica. No 1 é quase um baile de gala, mas eles são muito mais ricos do que o resto, produzindo artigos de luxo e coisas assim. Já no 3 eles usam macacões de fábrica - mais ou menos os que nós usamos no nosso dia-a-dia aqui - mas não se espera que gênios tenham senso estético.

Prendo meu cabelo crespo para trás e coloco minha pulseira, feita com a relíquia da minha tia. A relíquia é uma tradição estranha do 8: quando alguém muito querido falece, pegamos um pedaço da roupa que ele ou ela usava no momento de sua morte e transformamos em uma pulseira. O tecido é então bordado com o mesmo padrão que a família fez na mortalha, e usado em ocasiões especiais para honrar o morto em questão. Não a uso todos os dias, mas existe uma chance (pequena, mas está lá) de que eu vá para a Capital hoje. Gostaria de ter isso comigo, caso algo dê errado. 

Um arrepio passa pela minha espinha quando penso nisso. Quais são as chances de que eu seja selecionada hoje? Sete em o quê… Dez, vinte mil? Não sei exatamente, mas ainda são poucas. Sou invadida com a imagem de papai bordando a minha mortalha e jogando os pedacinhos de pão no meu túmulo - outra tradição funerária do 8. O distrito inteiro presta condolências a ele, como geralmente é feito a famílias dos tributos caídos, e sou enterrada no leito do rio ao invés de no cemitério local. 

Mordendo os lábios, tento me voltar para a realidade. 

\- A sorte está a seu favor, Velvet. - digo para o meu reflexo no espelho. - Você não vai morrer, ouviu?

O discurso motivacional não ajuda muito, mas uma colheita sem esse tipo de nervosismo não é bem uma colheita. Me apegando a esse pensamento, vou tomar café da manhã.


	3. Chapter 3

**Velvet**

Vou andando sozinha para a colheita e não consigo deixar de invejar algumas pessoas a minha volta: a maioria está indo com amigos ou família. Como deficiente físico, meu pai é liberado de assistir diretamente no Edifício de Justiça - o que é ótimo, já que as ladeiras e buracos no caminho seriam um problema. Mas eu gostaria dele aqui. Ou de Damask, mas ele está aproveitando sua folga para dormir mais.  
Com meus outros parentes mortos, só restaria minha mãe, que nunca foi uma opção.

Dezesseis anos atrás, depois dos desastrosos Jogos Vorazes sem um vencedor, parte da minha família tentou se revoltar contra a Capital, inspirados por uma garota do 12 que fez… Alguma coisa, não tenho muito certeza do quê. Os professores não falam disso na escola, e essa edição não tem reprises.

Obviamente, não deu certo, e a fábrica na qual eles trabalhavam foi incendiada como forma de retaliação. Quase toda minha família morreu nesse dia, mas não minha mãe. Ela se livrou de alguma forma, e alguns dizem que ela fez um pacto com a Capital quando viu que a revolta não daria certo, entregando os rebeldes. É uma história um pouco suspeita, mas com um argumento forte a seu favor: no dia seguinte, antes mesmo que os ossos carbonizados dos operários tivessem sido recuperados pelas famílias, ela foi vista saindo da cidade em um uniforme branco de Pacificadora , tornando-se uma soldado do lado inimigo. Nos primeiros anos da minha vida simplesmente achei que eu fosse orfã de mãe - quase todo mundo do nosso prédio perdeu alguém, já que a maioria dos adultos de lá trabalhava na fábrica que queimou. Mas um dia a história simplesmente se espalhou e deixei de ser Velvet para me tornar “a filha da traidora”.

Já exigi explicações a respeito disso para o meu pai algumas vezes, mas nunca descobri nada de importante. Minha mãe está viva e nos manda mensalmente parte de seu salário e um bilhete com mensagens genéricas - sempre algo nas linhas de “Amo muito você, Velvet”. Papai me mostrou alguns, me perguntando se queria escrever de volta. Todos os esboços saíram mais ou menos assim:

_“Você me manda dinheiro e acha que é o suficiente para compensar? Onde está sua decência sua…”  
_

Ou:

_“Por que você tentou estragar minha vida?”  
_

Reconheço que isso é um pouco dramático, mas sem o apoio de papai, Damask e a dança… Bom, minha vida estaria arruinada mesmo. Desde que os rumores se espalharam, comecei a apanhar constantemente no pátio da escola, geralmente de crianças que perderam alguém na fábrica queimada. Aprendi a lutar por causa disso e me deixaram em paz, mas poderia ter sido diferente. 

Chego no Edifício de Justiça e pego a fila para o registro da colheita. Pare de pensar nisso, Velvet. O dia já vai difícil o suficiente sem pensar em Silk Paylor e todo o caos que ela causou.

**Hal**

A colheita em distritos grandes como o nosso é um feito logístico impressionante: os milhares de adolescentes elegíveis são separados em setores organizados pelos computadores da Capital. Ao ser chamado, o azarado em questão é filmado de forma quase que instantânea, seu rosto chocado transmitido para toda Panem. Por alguma coincidência bizarra os escolhidos sempre estão na frente, enfrentando apenas uma caminhada rápida até o palco, ao contrário daqueles mais ao fundo, que teriam de andar por dez ou quinze minutos pela multidão de milhares. É óbvio para qualquer um que as colheitas tem suas vítimas pré-definidas - o drama é a chave dos Jogos, afinal. Em alguns distritos com os habitantes muito espalhados, feito o 11, duvido que sequer estejam todos no Edifício de Justiça hoje. Seria muito contraprodutivo economicamente, e aposto que os cidadãos de vilas mais afastadas devem assistir ao processo em um local separado, um ou outro selecionado aleatoriamente para ir para o centro do distrito a fim de aumentar a tensão. Não é tão aleatório quanto eles querem nos fazer acreditar: a Capital já sabe bem quem são os tributos. Aquilo dali é só para terem um bom show, um ritual para assustar a todos nós.

Ficar nos setores da frente, então, é visto como um mau agouro - embora ainda hajam centenas de candidatos ao seu lado, as chances são consideradas bem maiores do que para aqueles atrás, que ostentam sorrisos de alívio antecipado. Eu fiquei na frente apenas uma vez, na minha primeira colheita, e lembro bem a sensação aterrorizante, a certeza de que seria o mais novo tributo do distrito 3.

A prefeitura manda um carro para buscar meu pai, tia Wiress e Ada - todos presenças obrigatórias no palco - mas prefiro pegar o bonde. Encontro vários conhecidos da escola por lá, e trocamos algumas palavras, fingindo animação com as refeições que suas famílias planejavam para depois da colheita. Não estar em um trem para a Capital representava um alívio tão grande que mesmo os mais pobres faziam algo especial para o jantar. Eu me reuniria com alguns amigos, comendo alguns e aperitivos que encomendei ontem do supermercado. Um deles traria um violão, outro jogos de tabuleiro, e seria provavelmente uma noite bem agradável.

Desço do bonde, dando tchau para meus colegas, e me dirijo a fila específica para o registro dos meninos de dezoito anos. Quando minha vez chega, uma funcionária da Capital toma a minha mão, furando o meu dedo com uma máquina de reconhecimento de DNA. Dentro de segundos, o aparelho apita, e “Hal Latier - sete entradas” aparece na tela.

\- Latier, hein? - a mulher diz. Provavelmente não era uma pergunta, mas tudo que as pessoas da Capital falavam parecia terminar com uma interrogação, então não sei diferenciar. - Setor oito.

Deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio. O setor oito ficava a pelo menos três minutos de caminhada do palco - ainda perto se comparado ao catorze ou quinze, mas longe o suficiente para que tivessemos que assistir a colheita por um telão. Hoje a sorte claramente estava ao meu favor.

Minha última colheita. A última e, nunca mais teria de me preocupar com os Jogos Vorazes. Enquanto pego a fila para entrar no corredor oito, vejo Lumino, meu melhor amigo desde sempre. Estamos a alguns metros de distância mas ele me vê também e aponta para uma das placas - setor quinze. Quinze! Lumino quase com certeza estaria a salvo. Talvez aquele fosse o dia.

Eu pensava nisso há semanas - em tomar coragem para falar a Lumino o que sinto por ele há anos, desde que éramos crianças. Antes eu justificava a minha covardia por medo de que um de nós fosse para os Jogos Vorazes e morresse por lá. Todos falam que é melhor não criar laços românticos antes de ter certeza que não vai ser escolhido na colheita. Depois de hoje, porém, eu não teria mais desculpas.

É, hoje era o dia.

Me acomodo no setor oito, dando uma boa olhada nas pessoas a minha volta. A maioria está dentre os mais jovens, e quase todos tem aquele jeito saudável de quem cresceu nos subúrbios da cidade. Mesmo dentro dos próprio distrito 3 há desigualdade social - não a mesma entre nós e a Capital, é claro, mas diferenças eram claras. Os crescidos nos subúrbios tinham a oportunidade de ir para as escolas de ciência, na qual os prodígios da tecnologia eram treinados para um salário consideravelmente mais alto. Não era uma riqueza sem fim, mas boa o suficiente.

Os filhos de operários do centro da cidade não tinham tal privilégio: a Capital malmente lhes dava dinheiro o suficiente para as despesas básicas. Assim, muitos tinham que pegar Tésseras, uma ração mensal de grãos e óleos cujo preço era inscrever-se mais vezes para a colheita. Aos dezoito, eu tinha sete entradas - uma para cada ano como candidato - enquanto operários com famílias grandes podiam chegar a quarenta ou cinquenta. Injusto, mas não há como encontrar justiça em um banho de sangue.

Os telões se acendem, e vejo Sócrates Moss, acompanhante do distrito 3. Ele até que não é tão ridículo assim: seu terno é de um vermelho sangue berrante, mas não consigo ver nenhuma das modificações corporais absurdas que as pessoas da Capital costumam ter. Nunca é apenas uma argolinha no nariz, como muitos adolescentes fazem aqui, ou tatuagens simples - eles gostam de joias incrustradas no rosto, peles pintadas de cores berrantes e até mesmo mudar a aparência para parecer com um pássaro ou gato. Sócrates acompanha os tributos do distrito 3 há alguns anos, levando-os a Capital e os ajudando-os com etiqueta e apresentação. O trabalho do meu pai era mais prático, mas ele não deixava de ser importante. Não é um completo babaca, pelo menos.

\- Saudações, cidadãos do distrito 3! Sejam bem-vindos a colheita do nonágesimo Jogos Vorazes!

Ele dá uma pausa, escutando os desanimados aplausos da platéia. Não temos muitos puxa-saco da Capital aqui - eles são mais comuns no 1 e no 2. A maioria de nós tolera a propaganda patriótica em silêncio, sem se engajar nem protestar.

O hino de Panem toca e finjo cantar. Quando ele termina, Sócrates apresenta o vídeo do Tratado da Traição, um grande monólogo do falecido presidente Snow a respeito da nossa decaída. Eu obviamente não gosto de Ravinstill, nossa presidente atual, mas Snow tem um jeito venenoso que me dá arrepios. Suponho que alguém que comandou Panem por seis décadas tinha que ser assustador mesmo.

O vídeo termina e Sócrates diz, sem mais delongas:

\- Primeiro as damas!

A bacia que guarda os nomes dos possíveis tributos femininos é gigantesca , provavelmente 1,20 metro de altura. Nos vídeos das colheitas de distritos pequenos vejo os apresentadores fingindo misturar os papéis antes, mas Sócrates não se dá ao trabalho e pega o primeiro que suas mãos tocam. Provavelmente são todos iguais mesmo.

\- Ruby Vista!

Em alguns segundos a câmera acha Ruby em meio a multidão do setor dois. As meninas ao meu lado soltam um suspiro de alívio, mas há um certo ar de indignação também: a pobre garota não teria mais que treze anos. Era raro alguém tão jovem vencer - a maioria virava uma presa fácil, sofrendo mortes cruéis nas mãos dos tributos maiores.

Mas se Ruby está assustada não demonstra: ela alisa o macacão verde-oliva surrado e ajeita o lenço azul na cabeça, seguindo os Pacificadores que a dirigem para o palco. Ao chegar, ela se posiciona ao lado de Sócrates, que aperta sua mão e vai para o próximo sorteio. Sem lágrimas, sem escândalo. Era admirável, embora qualquer tipo de reação emocional extrema seja compreensível numa situação dessas.

Sócrates parece bastante alarmado ao ler o papel, e demora alguns segundos para se recompor. Ele umedece os lábios e anuncia, em uma voz trêmula:

\- Hal Latier!

**Velvet**

Não consigo sentir minhas pernas enquanto caminho em direção ao palco. 

Não consigo sentir nada, na verdade. A sequência de fatos é surreal: ouço meu nome ecoando pela praça. As garotas se afastam de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Alguém me empurra levemente para frente. Um Pacificador me conduz até o palco.

É o rosto do Pacificador que me tira do meu torpor. Ele é frequentador do Galpão e acho que já trocamos algumas palavras, mas não lembro seu nome. Muitos deles são fregueses regulares de lá e ótimos apostadores, e não posso dizer que os odeio: apesar deles serem responsáveis pelos castigos que de vez em quando são inflingidos por infrações mínimas, os Pacificadores são os únicos que não me tratam como se eu fosse um monstro. 

Esse rapaz em específico parece estar com pena de mim. Depois de buscar seu nome na memória, sem sucesso, tento lembrar por que ele estaria com esse olhar tão triste ao me encarar. Estou sendo punida? Não, não é isso. 

E então realidade me atinge, vários segundos atrasada. Agora sou um tributo. 

Um nó se forma na minha garganta, mas me obrigo a olhar para frente. Dignidade, Velvet. Tenha dignidade. Não chore. Você sabe que chorar não adianta nada. Vão achar que você é fraca. Vão achar que você é uma presa fácil. Não chore não chore nãochore.

Subo no palco, e me coloco ao lado de Eliana Creed, a acompanhante dos tributos do distrito 8. Como todo mundo da Capital, ela parece animada e feliz o tempo todo, sobretudo nas coisas relacionadas aos Jogos. 

Eliana me dá um sorriso, e se dirige a bacia que guarda o nome do tributo masculino. Depois de um segundo mexendo nos papéis, ela escolhe um e o lê:

\- Tweed Shield!

A câmera demora alguns segundos para encontrar o rosto de Tweed, que já está a caminho do palco, sem precisar da escolta de Pacificadores. Ele é um garoto grande, quase da minha altura, com cabelos cacheados e uma barba considerável para alguém que tem no máximo dezoito. Sua pele é bronzeada e os músculos torneados, então aposto que Tweed é da fronteira, jogando sacos de algodão em caminhões como meio de vida. Mas alguém da sua família deve exercer um trabalho que pague um pouco melhor do que a média, já ele exibe um físico saudável e uma postura boa, sem o aspecto cansado de quem não come o suficiente. 

Curiosamente, Tweed não parece muito infeliz. É um sorriso aquilo que eu vejo? Acho que sim, mas não deve ser verdadeiro. Provavelmente tentando dar uma de durão para não parecer fraco na frente dos outros. Só carreiristas sorriem quando se tornam tributos.

Tweed se posiciona ao lado de Eliana, que diz o maldito bordão para encerrar a cerimônia:

\- Feliz Jogos Vorazes! Que a sorte esteja sempre a seu favor.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Velvet**

Eu e Tweed somos levados para dentro do Edifício de Justiça e colocados em salas separadas, guardadas por Pacificadores. A que eu estou provavelmente é usada para reuniões, e vejo uma lixeira de metal em um dos cantos. Corro para ela e passo alguns minutos vomitando.

Que bom que meu estômago conseguiu esperar até que eu estivesse fora das câmeras.

Quando termino, tento processar tudo que aconteceu. Inacreditável o azar de ser selecionada para os Jogos na minha última colheita. Fico com vontade de virar a mesa e jogar as cadeiras na parede de revolta, mas me contenho, tentando pensar racionalmente. Desenvolvi muito auto-controle depois dos anos de agressões dos meus colegas, mas usar a lógica não é um dos meus pontos fortes. Geralmente me livro de situações difíceis por instinto, e não por uma listinha de prós e contras. Mas não poderia ser assim agora.

Pense, Velvet. Pense. 

As primeiras imagens que me ocorrem são de mortes dolorosas na arena: muitos dos tributos mais fortes eram tremendamente cruéis ao assassinar seus competidores, sabendo que a Capital só quer um bom show. Eu tenho chance contra essas pessoas?

Talvez sim. Eu não sei usar nenhum tipo de arma, mas ser uma campeã de dança com certeza me diferenciava dos outros. Quantos deles conseguiriam fazer o mesmo? Provavelmente só os carreiristas - os tributos dos distritos 1, 2 e 4, que eram treinados em escolas especiais por anos e se tornavam voluntários aos dezoito. Quase sempre eles eram vitoriosos, mas tivemos exceções. A arrogância geralmente os condenava.

Tremo de nervosismo, cada segundo que passa mais e mais nervosa. A porta então abre e me distraí.

\- Vocês tem cinco minutos. - diz o Pacificador que está de guarda.

Meu pai entra, sendo empurrado na cadeira por Damask. Corro em sua direção, abaixando para dar um abraço. Não contenho as lágrimas.

\- Ah, querida, não chore. - ele diz, com a mão no meu rosto.

Levanto e abraço Damask também, não dizendo nada por alguns segundos. Ele então se solta de mim, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros e falando, a voz decidida:

\- Escute, Velvet. Você consegue ganhar essa coisa.

Papai concorda com a cabeça.

\- Mas as crianças de outros distritos tem habilidades de sobrevivência, Damask. Eu nunca nem vi uma árvore! Isso sem falar dos carreiristas!

Tento não soar desesperada, mas não funciona.

\- Nem todo ano a arena é na natureza, filha. - pondera papai. - De qualquer forma vocês serão treinados lá por alguns dias. Dá tempo de aprender uma coisa ou duas.

\- Mas você é forte, Velvet. Física e mentalmente. - Damask completa. - Isso demora anos para aprender.

\- Siga tudo que Cecelia te disser. - diz papai, se referindo a vitoriosa que mentorava os nossos tributos. - Encante aqueles babacas da Capital na sua entrevista. Você vai conseguir, Velvet. Eu sei disso.

Ele irrompe em lágrimas. Me controlo para não fazer o mesmo, mas não é fácil. Caso eu morresse, ele estaria completamente sozinho. Damask iria visitá-lo, é claro, e minha mãe provavelmente continuaria a mandar dinheiro, mas não é a mesma coisa. Nós abraçamos os três, sem falar nada até o Pacificador bater na porta.

\- Eu te vejo mês que vem, garota. - diz Damask com confiança. - Aproveite a Capital. Dizem que a comida é ótima.

Dou um último abraço nele. Abaixo e dou um beijo na bochecha de papai, dizendo:

\- Volto logo, tá? Pode começar a bordar meu vestido da vitória. Quero mais flores do que nesse daqui, certo?

Enquanto os vejo saindo pela porta, percebo que farei tudo ao meu alcance para ganhar.

O problema é o que precisarei perder para isso.

**Hal**

Não deixam que eu me despeça do meu pai.

Quando eu chego ao palco, Betee Latier, vitorioso do distrito 3 e prodígio da ciência de Panem, não estava lá. Aparentemente ele foi retirado por Pacificadores por ter gritado e avançado para cima de Sócrates ao escutar meu nome. 

Espero que não façam nada com ele. A Capital não gosta de ser desafiada.

Qual era a chance de que aquilo não tivesse sido uma armação?

Nenhuma. Nenhuma mesmo. Só mais uma técnica para criar drama nos Jogos Vorazes. Não era incomum o filho de um vitorioso ir parar na arena. Em um ano em específico, ambos os tributos do distrito 5 eram filhos de uma vitoriosa. Achei que tinha me livrado disso por causa da minha idade, mas claramente estava errado.

Quando subo ao palco tia Wiress acaricia meu ombro, sussurrando sonhadoramente no meu ouvido:

\- Telefone.

Provavelmente ela diz que poderei ligar para ele quando chegar na Capital. Duvido que me deixem, porém: eles tem regras muito estritas de contato com a família depois que o tributo é escolhido. A maioria não tem nenhum, fora uns poucos minutos no Edifício de Justiça. Você se torna propriedade de Panem depois que seu nome é chamado na colheita.

Espero, mas depois de quase uma hora já sei que ninguém vem - nem meu pai, nem Lumino, nem nenhum outro amigo. O desespero e a raiva queimam dentro de mim, mas sei que deixar que isso tome conta não vai me ajudar. 

Ligo a televisão para me distrair. Com o fim das colheitas, a aposta nos tributos já está a todo vapor. Marcellus Templesmith, um dos anunciadores dos Jogos, narra as tabelas, que consistem em nome, distrito, sexo, peso, altura e chances. Não entendo como eles acharam o peso e altura de cada tributo. Registros médicos?A maioria das pessoas nos distritos não tem dinheiro para frequentar um. Talvez seja apenas uma estimativa.

\- Essas apostas são baseadas principalmente na aparência dos tributos - diz Templesmith. - e no histórico, positivo ou negativo, do seu distrito de origem. Como podemos ver, os distritos 1 e 2 estão na frente. - Mas temos novidades inesperadas no físico de tributos de distritos menores como o 8 e…

Desligo a televisão. Não quero ver ninguém apostando em mim como em um cavalo.

Uma Pacificadora entra. Levanto, achando que ela está ali para me escoltar até o trem, mas ela balança a cabeça e gesticula para que eu sente. 

\- Me escute, não temos muito tempo. - a mulher diz, com urgência em sua voz. - Minha filha, Velvet, foi escolhida na colheita. Ela é a tributo do distrito 8.

Levanto as sobrancelhas sem entender muito bem. Seria uma pegadinha? 

\- Você é do 8?

\- Sim, sou. Pareço da Capital para você? Ou do distrito 2?

Na Capital, servir vinte anos como Pacificador é uma forma de ser perdoado de dívidas - e aparentemente eles tinham muitas, afeitos a futilidades como eram. Fornecer e treinar soldados também era uma das especialidades do distrito 2, o que combina muito com o espírito puxa-saco deles. Mas uma mulher do 8? Sim, suponho que pague melhor do que nos moinhos, mas é estranho.

\- Você não precisa acreditar em mim - ela diz, impaciente - mas vai ver em breve no reprise da colheita, quando estiver no trem. Nos parecemos muito. E ela pode te ajudar.

Olho para os lados, me perguntando se aquilo era uma armadilha, alguma artimanha da Capital para me pegar em um ato de traição.

Mas o desespero dela parece genuíno, então pergunto:

\- Em troca de quê? E como ela pode me ajudar?

\- Velvet é campeã de luta-livre no nosso distrito. - a Pacificadora responde. - A dança, como se chama lá. Ela consegue destruir qualquer um desses carreiristas com as mãos. A menina corre, luta e levanta pesos diariamente. E não é burra também.

Observo a mulher com cuidado. Se a filha se parece com ela, seria uma boa aliada: a Pacificadora é alta, forte e assustadora. Tudo o que você quer num soldado. Tudo que você quer numa arena. 

\- E não quero ofender - ela continua - mas você não parece saber se defender sozinho.

\- Não me ofendeu. - eu digo. 

Sou alto, mas muito magricela, por mais que coma. Da última vez que fui ao médico, ele ficou chocado com meu peso baixo e me receitou um suplemento, dizendo que era urgente que eu engordasse. Ajudou um pouco, mas ainda não era páreo para a maioria dos tributos na arena. 

\- E… Não sei, mas as qualidades de vocês podem se complementar. Você deve ser inteligente com máquinas, sendo daqui. - a Pacificadora diz. Vejo que ela tenta ser durona, mas não consegue esconder uma fagulha de esperança na voz. - E tem sido uma boa combinação nos Jogos. Alguém mais forte com outro que use explosivos, armadilhas e coisas assim.

Respiro fundo e respondo:

\- Faz sentido. Agora me diga: o que ela deve querer em troca?

**Velvet**

A porta do vagão do trem se abre automaticamente, me assustando. Quando o susto passa e vejo que me espera, meu queixo cai.

O vagão é enorme e feito para parecer uma sala de jantar, com uma mesa de madeira nobre em cada um dos cantos. As cadeiras e sofás são cobertos de veludo vermelho, e belas rosas brancas adornam e perfumam o local. Para completar o majestoso cenário, um lustre ilumina o ambiente, tremendo levemente quando a locomotiva começa a andar. É exagerado, mas ainda assim extremamente bonito e luxuoso. O que disseram da majestade da Capital não é mentira, então.

\- Ah, Velvet! Finalmente! - diz Eliana, sua voz aguda me retirando do meu torpor. - Sente-se, por favor. O almoço será servido em breve.

Me acomodo em uma das cadeiras na ponta da mesa e analiso meus companheiros de viagem: Eliana, Tweed e, é claro, os dois vitoriosos do distrito 8, Cecelia e Fleece. Cecelia é uma mulher de meia idade de rosto gentil, que mentorava os tributos há algumas décadas - ela ganhara o sexágesimo Jogos Vorazes. Meu coração sentia um pouco de alívio de saber que ela seria minha mentora, por sua experiência e a impressão geral que passava. Ela não me pediria que eu me tornasse uma assassina impiedosa do dia para a noite, eu acho.

Já Fleece… Bom, eu tinha sentimentos um pouco contraditórios em relação a ele. Fleece tinha ganhado os Jogos apenas quatro edições atrás. Com catorze anos na época, eu adorei a sua vitória - o nosso simples Festival de Primavera foi substituído por uma rica festa patrocinada pela Capital, e o dia da parcela todos os meses era esperado ansiosamente. A “parcela” é uma caixa de produtos com presentes que iam desde essenciais como óleo e farinha até doces, xampus caros e sabonetes cheirosos, um benefício dado ao distrito do vencedor por doze meses.

Foi um ano maravilhoso para os habitantes do 8. Até mesmo as crianças mais pobres ganharam um pouco de peso, e o delicioso cheiro dos perfumes vindos diretamente da Capital inebriavam os corredores da escola. Era uma ótima estratégia para fingir que os Jogos não eram uma realidade tão cruel para nós e, desde o final do ano da vitória de Fleece, olhávamos sonhadoramente o dia da parcela do distrito vencedor, que transmitido pela televisão. Um ótimo incentivo para ganhar. 

Mas mesmo que Fleece tenha dado tamanha vantagem a nosso distrito, eu ainda ficava um pouco chocada de lembrar o que ele fez nos Jogos. Na época um garoto de quinze anos, Fleece era alto e tinha o corpo torneado, mas não era nenhuma grande proeza física se comparado aos seus competidores. Seu diferencial foi sua capacidade de matar de formas cruéis raramente demonstradas por tributos do distrito 8 - somos mais habilidosos manejando agulhas do que facas ou machados. O consenso geral é que ele tinha aprendido rápido durante o treinamento, mas não há treinamento que te ensine a encarar com naturalidade seduzir seus competidores, ganhar sua confiança e então matá-los friamente.

No fim das contas, sua beleza foi sua melhor arma. Além de servir para atrair os outros tributos, também lhe tornou muito popular com os patrocinadores, pessoas ricas que mandam presentes na arena, frequentemente representando a diferença entre a vida e a morte. Fleece era querido entre o pessoal da Capital, e sua infame técnica de matar o outro tributo durante o sexo figurava nas listas das melhores mortes da história dos Jogos Vorazes. 

Seus dentes brancos sorriem para mim, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Fico extremamente desconfortável e desvio o olhar, perguntando para Eliana:

\- Quando chegamos na Capital?

\- Ah, em apenas algumas horas. - ela responde. - Esse não é um dos trens mais rápidos, mas teremos tempo o suficiente para discutir estratégia.

Cecelia completa:

\- Sim, vamos assistir a reexibição da Colheita juntos depois do almoço e então...

\- Como assim juntos? - Fleece interrompe.

Todos nós o encaramos por um segundo, Cecelia e Eliana parecendo particularmente confusas:

\- Ora, Fleece, como fazemos todos os anos. - responde Cecelia, impaciente. Percebo que ela não é fã dele, apesar de ter sido sua mentora. Ela vira para mim e para Tweed e explica: - Só separamos nossa estratégia nas entrevistas finais. Não é muito prático fazer isso antes, sobretudo com a agenda lotada de Fleece na Capital.

O veneno na última frase é óbvio: desde que ganhou, ele era visto com três ou quatro pessoas diferentes durante o mês dos Jogos. Segundo papai, a Capital vendia a “companhia” dos vitoriosos mais atraentes para os ricos. Sinto um pouco de compaixão por Fleece ao lembrar disso. Ele tem dezenove anos, apenas um a mais do que eu. Duvido que ele realmente queira estar com qualquer um daquelas velhas ou velhos, por mais dinheiro que eles tenham.

Fleece, porém, parece não ligar muito para a provocação. Ele que faz não com a cabeça, a voz condescendeste:

\- Sinto muito, Ceci, esse ano não vai servir. Vamos deixar a estratégia para depois, certo? Eu com o meu tributo e você com o seu. -Fleece retira uma moeda do bolso. - Falando nisso, quer decidir mais tarde ou agora?

Tweed protesta:

\- Não é algo fixo? Ela mentora Velvet e você a mim?

\- Não necessariamente. - diz Cecelia, dando de ombros. - É mais uma tradição do que qualquer outra coisa. - ela vira para Fleece e fala com desgosto: - Eu tenho minhas preferências, mas já que você quer assim… Escolho cara.

Fleece joga moeda para o alto, a pega com a mão e mostra para Cecelia. Ela solta um suspiro de ressignação. 

Coroa.

\- Vá, Fleece. - Cecelia diz, de forma cansada. - Faça as coisas do seu jeito. Como sempre.

Ele então dispara uma série de perguntas detalhadas sobre nossas vidas, provavelmente tentando descobrir quem tem mais chance de ganhar os Jogos. Descubro que Tweed, como desconfiei na colheita, não está tão triste em ser escolhido tributo: ele é da pequena minoria alienada pela Capital, que acha que é uma honra ser sorteado. Não é tão comum por aqui quanto nos distritos carreiristas, mas existem. Quando ele diz isso, Eliana o olha com aprovação e Cecelia com desconforto. 

Tweed é da fronteira e trabalha carregando caixas em caminhões há alguns anos. Ele faz grande questão de enfatizar a parte física presente no seu dia-a-dia, e sinto que aquilo fará com que Fleece com certeza o queira. Quando chega a minha vez, sou evasiva:

\- Faço algumas coisas por aí. - respondo. No distrito 8, é costumeiro dividir-se entre a escola e um trabalho de meio período dos catorze aos dezoito. Eu não o fazia, já que a dança é mais lucrativa.

Ele me olha de cima a baixo, provavelmente tentando adivinhar minha ocupação. Não tenho calos nos dedos como uma costureira, nem a palidez de quem trabalha nos moinhos. Seus olhos pausam longamente nas minhas cicatrizes - tenho muitas, sobretudo no rosto, cotovelo e joelhos. Elas não são tão óbvias graças a minha pele escura e ao talento da curandeira para tratá-las, mas estão lá para olhos atentos.

\- É mais fácil. - Fleece diz. - Quando vocês não mentem para gente. Não você - ele diz, quando Tweed parece que vai protestar. - Você é de fato um brutamontes sanguinário com altas chances de chegar pelo menos nos cinco finais. Simpático. Vai ter bons aliados e patrocinadores. 

Tweed parece lisonjeado e dá um sorriso. Fleece vira para mim, e já sei o que vem:

\- Já você… Eu sei que você é um bicho do mato. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas de se você consegue articular duas frases sem gaguejar. Ninguém no distrito gosta de você. - não discuto nem me ofendo. É verdade. - Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eles te amam. Não há nada como ver Paylor dando uma verdadeira surra em qualquer pessoa no Galpão. Uma verdadeira artista da dança, essa garota. 

Tento pensar em alguma coisa humilde para dizer, mas Cecelia me interrompe:

\- Decida logo, Fleece. Ambos são muito bons, sinceramente. Não sei por que você está dando esse show todo.

\- Ambos são muito bons mesmo, Ceci - ele responde. - mas só há um campeão. - Fleece vira para mim. - Paylor, acho que é você que terá o prazer da minha companhia esse ano.


	5. Chapter 5

**Velvet**

Quando o almoço termina, Fleece pede que eu o siga, deixando uma mau humorada Cecelia para trás. Ela claramente não tinha gostado da divisão de tributos, talvez por crer que eu seria melhor de mentorar do que o puxa-saco Tweed ou talvez pela audácia de Fleece de mudar o esquema tradicional.

Provavelmente pelos dois, na verdade. Eu também não gostaria de ser desautorizada assim por alguém muito menos experiente que eu. 

Vamos para o vagão-bar. Estou sonolenta por causa das quantidades absurdas de comida do almoço, mas arrumo espaço para uma bebida oferecida por um atendente da Capital - um digestivo, ele chama. Esperamos sentados em um confortável sofá em um canto, e Fleece começa:

\- A primeira coisa que você tem que saber é que ninguém decente ganha os Jogos. 

Não consigo deixar de soltar uma pequena risada. 

\- É um ótimo começo. - digo, tentando sem sucesso não soar petulante. 

Aquilo não era muito do meu feitio, mas a arrogância de Fleece era contagiosa. Me repreendo mentalmente: não ia ajudar em nada ir contra o meu mentor. Desde que meus colegas descobriram a respeito da minha mãe alguns anos atrás, aprendi a engolir insultos em silêncio. Eu raramente falava com as pessoas, para falar a verdade - só no Galpão, e ainda pouco. Só sentia que podia ser eu mesma com meu pai e Damask. Aquele auto-controle seria uma excelente arma nos Jogos, se eu conseguisse exerce-lo.

Se contenha, Velvet.

Fleece ignora meu comentário e continua:

\- Pessoas como Cecelia com todo o blá blá blá de moralidade contam muito com a sorte, e você não quer que seu destino seja decidido no cara ou coroa, não é?

Faço que não com a cabeça.

O atendente da Capital traz nossas bebidas - um líquido cor de âmbar com um cheiro rico e amadeirado. Dou um golinho. Apesar de forte, não é nada se comparada a bebida artesanal dos Canva, um fermentado de cascas de quaisquer frutas que eles conseguissem comprar por um preço baixo no mercado. Prefiro a bebida dos Canva, para falar a verdade.

\- E isso vai tornar sua vida mais fácil com a Capital depois que você ganhar. - Fleece continua. - Eles não são muito fãs de vitoriosos que não assumem o lado perverso das coisas que tiveram que fazer. Quanto mais alinhada com a… Ideia toda dos Jogos, melhor.

\- Você devia ter escolhido Tweed, então. - respondo. - Com todo respeito. - acrescento. - Ele parece ser.. Um fã. 

Fleece solta uma risada.

\- Conheço bem o tipo de Tweed. - ele responde. - Na fronteira eles tem uma… Crença de que estamos nos distritos por que merecemos. Que devemos sofrer agora para viver uma vida mais próspera no futuro. Não nessa encarnação, claro.

Não consigo entender como alguém se acharia inferior a quem pinta a pele de azul por pura diversão, mas bem… Eles que vivam com suas ilusões. 

\- Ainda assim. - comento, depois de uma pausa. - Ele é forte, e deve estar preparado para fazer o que precisa.

Fleece chega mais perto e passa o polegar sob meu olho roxo. O hematoma já está melhor, mas a região continua sensível, então me encolho um pouco com seu toque. Ele se afasta e diz:

\- Vai ser mais fácil se você não mentir. Ou omitir.

\- Hum. - digo, minha pele formigando. - Eu sou boa lutando, como você já sabe. A dança e tudo mais.

\- Não seja modesta. Eu vejo você lutando no Galpão de vez em quando.

Imaginei que ele sabia das minhas habilidades só de ouvir falar, então a informação me pega de surpresa. Ele e Cecelia são bastante reservados no distrito 8 - nunca os vi fora de eventos relacionados aos Jogos. Além disso, não achei que Fleece Carmine pudesse frequentar qualquer lugar por lá sem ser alvo de fofocas.

\- Levi Canva é meu amigo de infância, e reserva o mezanino para mim quando peço. - ele explica. - Não sou muito fã da violência toda, mas é um belo esporte. Muita rapidez, agilidade e força. Teria me ajudado bastante na arena, caso eu praticasse na época.

\- Ah, não é muito violento, geralmente. - digo. - É mais uma forma de entretenimento. Não é combinado, como muitos dizem, mas se fossem só duas pessoas se dando porrada… Bom, ninguém ia gostar muito.

Fleece parece discordar, mas não diz nada. Sempre fico um pouco na defensiva quando dizem que a dança é violenta. Levo para o lado pessoal, provavelmente. 

\- Mas não importa. - emendo. - Qual é nossa estratégia, então?

\- Por enquanto nenhuma. - ele responde. - Temos que ver o perfil dos outros tributos antes. Você acha que Tweed sabe o quão boa você é? Ou só acha que você pratica como metade do distrito 8?

Reflito por um segundo e digo:

\- Acho que não. Ele é da fronteira, então deve ir para a cidade uma ou duas vezes por ano. 

\- Ótimo. Esconda o que sabe fazer, certo? 

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Não seria muito difícil. Só me manter longe de combate corpo a corpo no treinamento.

Assistimos a colheita juntos, e nada se destaca muito: voluntários no 1, 2 e 4; magricelas no 3, 5 e 9. Uma garota deficiente é sorteada no 12, e mesmo a acompanhante da Capital parece infeliz com isso. 

\- Nenhuma surpresa. - diz Fleece, desligando a televisão com um suspiro. - Num mundo ideal eu te colocaria no grupo dos carreiristas, mas a mentora do 1 não é minha fã. Provavelmente diria para os tributos de lá cortarem sua garganta durante a noite.

Fico tentada a perguntar por quê, mas me seguro. Com certeza é alguma historinha sórdida que não preciso ouvir. 

\- Bom, vá descansar. - Fleece diz. - Não quero que você pareça cansada no desfile dos tributos mais tarde.

Assinto e levanto para sair do vagão. Um cochilo seria bem-vindo.

Quando chego na porta, porém, Fleece me chama e diz:

\- Velvet? Pelo amor de deus, tente fazer amigos, certo? Com os outros tributos. Com Tweed. O que seja.

Dou um sorriso triste:

\- Se eu depender disso para ganhar os Jogos, já estou morta, Fleece.

Antes que ele responda, saio andando e vou descansar.

*******

Chegamos na Capital no fim da tarde, e não posso deixar de me maravilhar. É enorme. É majestosa. É linda.

É outro mundo.

Na estação de trem, uma multidão nos recebe, gritando nossos nomes, repórteres tiram fotos e a estação de TV da Capital nos filma. Eu sabia que as pessoas daqui tinham escolhas de moda exageradas e questionáveis, mas quando eles estão em grupo fica tudo mais óbvio: as peles pintadas de cores não-naturais, os cabelos (certamente perucas) arrumados em estilos extravagantes, as roupas absurdas, o excesso de maquiagem. É estarrecedor, e me tenho que me segurar para não ficar encarando.

\- Pareça magnânima. - sussurra Fleece em meu ouvido. - Olhe para eles como você olha para um oponente antes de uma luta.

Ao ver Fleece atrás de mim, a multidão vai a loucura e as mãos se extendem para tocá-lo. Ele sorri, simpático e charmoso, e vejo alguns desmaios de emoção.

Fazer uma cara de confiança não é tão difícil: simplesmente penso na minha revanche contra o rapaz com quem lutei ontem a noite. Jogar um pouco com a cabeça do oponente é uma parte importante da dança, embora só isso não seja o suficiente.

Vamos para o Centro de Treinamento, lugar no qual ficaremos durante nosso tempo na Capital. Eu e Tweed ficamos colados nas janelas do carro, os queixos caídos com os prédios enormes e brilhantes, as avenidas largas, as montanhas que cercam a cidade inteira. 

\- É interessante, se você gosta de coisas bonitas. - comenta Cecelia. - Mas perde um pouco o brilho com o tempo.

Chegamos ao Centro de Treinamento, um prédio alto e imponente. Como somos do 8, ficamos no oitavo andar, e ando de elevador pela primeira vez. É uma experiência um pouco estranha, mas acho que gosto. 

Nosso apartamento é um espetáculo a parte. Apenas a sala de entrada é do tamanho da minha casa inteira, e ainda temos uma sala de jantar, uma sala de reuniões e um quarto para cada um de nós. A decoração é tão opulenta quanto a do trem, e não posso deixar de pensar quantas horas Damask teria que trabalhar no moinho para comprar só um das centenas de móveis dali.

Eliana nos despacha para nossos quartos, onde os times de preparação nos encontrarão em breve. O meu é gigantesco, com um guarda roupa cheio de vestidos que provavelmente nunca vou usar, uma cama enorme e confortável e um banheiro cheio de botões estranhos.  
Mas não tenho tempo para explorar o ambiente: meu time de preparação chega, duas mulheres que são a corporificação do exagero da Capital. 

\- Oh queridinha! - diz uma delas, uma mulher alta e magra com tatuagens douradas cobrindo cada centímetro do seu rosto e o cabelo laranja em um penteado extravagante.

Ela me fita de cima a baixo, com um olhar de pena. Sei que deveria me sentir ofendida, mas elas não são exatamente o meu padrão de beleza, então não devo esperar agradar também. As duas trazem uma série de equipamentos e me pedem casualmente:

\- Tire a roupa e suba na maca por favor.

Olho para elas por alguns segundos, mas não parece ser uma brincadeira. Tiro os sapatos e penduro o vestido ao lado do chuveiro, hesitante.

\- A roupa inteira, querida.- diz a mulher magra lentamente, como se eu fosse burra. - A de baixo também.

Ah, essa gente.

Não somos exatamente púdicos ou conservadores no distrito 8, mas me despir na frente de estranhos não era uma coisa que eu fazia com frequência. Fico como vim ao mundo e deito na maca, tentando não morrer de vergonha.

Nas horas seguintes sou lavada, esfoliada e depilada até que minha pele esteja perfeita e reluzente, meus cabelos passam por tratamentos, meus dentes são instantaneamente clareados e minhas sobrancelhas são dolorosamente afinadas. Faço apenas uma exigência: que minhas unhas sejam mantidas curtas. Elas não gostam, mas apenas as lixam e passam um esmalte preto.

\- Finalmente temos alguém atraente para arrumar! - diz a outra esteticista, cujo nome descubro ser Demi. - Sem ofensas, mas as pessoas do seu distrito são…

\- Rústicas, digamos assim. - completa Nike, a mulher tatuada. - Exceto Fleece, é claro.

As duas olham para o nada por alguns segundos, sonhadoras, e continuam a trabalhar. Finalmente, estamos quase terminando, e meus cabelos crespos são presos para cima com uma tiara de pérolas. Nike pode não ter bom gosto para a sua própria aparência, mas a maquiagem que ela faz em mim é uma obra de arte: um prateado dramático nos olhos, combinando com o batom e, no meu lado esquerdo, uma forma sinuosa feita com imitação de pedrinhas preciosas pretas que vai da minha testa até meu braço, passando pela minha bochecha, pescoço, colo e ombro.

\- Você está fabulosa! - diz Demi, me dando o espelho.

E estou mesmo.

\- Muito obrigada. - digo, de fato agradecida.

Elas me deixam, levando todos os seus equipamentos. Alguns minutos depois Portia, a minha estilista, chega. Ela tem aquele ar exagerado da Capital também, mas com bom gosto: seus cabelos rosa-bebê caem por seus ombros em belas e delicadas ondas, seus cílios postiços coloridos chamam a atenção, mas não tanto.

\- Ah, querida! Fico feliz em te conhecer. - ela aperta minha mão. - Sinto muito que tenha que ser sob essas circunstâncias, mas vou dar o meu melhor para te ajudar, certo?

Faço que sim com a cabeça, um pouco impressionada com a franqueza de Portia. Nunca tinha escutado alguém da Capital falar dos Jogos Vorazes de forma negativa, ainda que de forma indireta. Ela coloca a embalagem preta que contém minha fantasia em cima da cama e diz:

\- É uma pena que vocês do distrito 8 desfilem com roupas tão… Abaixo do esperado, digamos assim.

É verdade. Todos os anos, o pessoal do 8 quase enlouquece de desgosto com as fantasias dos nossos tributos no desfile, que devem ser feitas de forma a refletir a principal atividade econômica do distrito. Por causa disso, a lógica ditava que a nossa deveria ser uma das mais bonitas: em conjunto com o distrito 1, que fabrica produtos de luxo para a Capital, somos os únicos a ter a beleza como objetivo de parte de nossa indústria. Sim, algumas fábricas faziam macacões de operários e os moinhos tecidos, mas as nossas estrelas eram as costureiras, bordadeiras e alfaiates. Sentíamos muito orgulho deles, por mais que seu trabalho não fosse devidamente recompensado, e uma roupa a altura era o mínimo.

Infelizmente, isso quase nunca acontecia. No ano anterior, os tributos do 8 desfilaram com pedaços de algodão colados ao corpo - aparentemente, o estilista achava aquilo “conceitual”, o que quer que isso signifique. Temo por um momento que Portia acredite no mesmo, mas ela retira o meu vestido da embalagem e percebo que não. 

É uma ideia que poderia dar muito errado, mas a sutileza de Portia fez com que funcionasse bem: ela trabalhou com os principais tipos de tecido que produzimos no distrito 8. Para mostrar o trabalho de Nike com as pedrinhas, um dos lados tinha o ombro e braço nus, sem alça, enquanto o outro era uma manga longa de renda delicada; o corpete bem-ajustado era feito de uma mistura de algodão com veludo e a saia esvoaçante e longa de tule e seda. Tudo isso em um degradé de roxo, que ia de uma cor bem escura até o lavanda.

\- É lindo. - digo. - Agradeço.

Portia sorri.

\- Agora se vista e vá deixar a Capital de queixo caído.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Hal**

\- Ah, que coisa horrível!

O grito histérico de Ada faz com que a cabelereira do time de preparação olhe para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

\- Horrível? - a mulher pergunta, seu rosto pintado de verde (a última moda na Capital) se enrugando de desgosto.

\- Essa roupa! - Ada diz histericamente, gesticulando para mim. - Esse rosto lisinho! Ele já tem dezoito anos, por que vocês estão fazendo com que pareça que tem doze?

Tenho que concordar com ela: pude me olhar brevemente no espelho depois do trabalho de preparação e, com todos meus pelos faciais removidos e cabelo cortado, eu parecia uma criança.

\- Retirar os pelos e esfoliar a pele é procedimento padrão. - diz a cabelereira, aparentemente ofendida.

\- Deixa pra lá. - diz Ada, rolando os olhos. - Com licença, por favor.

Minha mentora abre a porta e a segura até que o time de preparação inteiro - além da cabeleireira, há uma manicure e um esteticista - saia da sala. Logo ouço sussurros de desaprovação.

“Que deselegante! Só por que ganhou o Massacre acha que o mundo lhe deve algo…”

Ada escuta também e bate a porta com um safanão. Ela respira fundo e senta na cadeira ao meu lado, a única na área de preparação final do Desfile dos Tributos.

\- Essa gentinha da Capital… - ela diz, sem se dirigir especificamente a mim. - Eu juro que se eu pudesse…

Ela respira fundo de novo, e vejo que suas mãos tremem. Ada está limpa desde ontem antes da colheita e não parece muito bem. No trem, ela se ausentou a maior parte do tempo, deixando que Sócrates comentasse sobre os tributos dos outros distritos conosco. Tia Wiress estava lá também, com suas falas desconexas, que surpreendentemente Ruby pareceu entender.

\- Minha mãe fala um pouco assim. - ela comentou. - Também bateu a cabeça.

Eu nunca vi a reprise dos Jogos de tia Wiress, mas finalmente percebo o que deve ter acontecido: ela provavelmente bateu a cabeça e por isso não consegue se expressar muito bem.

\- Certo. - Ada diz, parecendo mais calma. - Conversei com alguns vitoriosos, e o pessoal da Capital está louco com o filho de Betee Latier nos Jogos. Vou te vender para os patrocinadores como alguém tão inteligente quanto ele, então tente parecer superior lá fora, certo?

Assinto.

\- Essa cara lisinha não ajuda, mas é uma estratégia comum dos Idealizadores: eles fazem com que os mais novos pareçam ainda mais novos e inocentes e que os maiores e mais velhos pareçam deuses poderosos. Mas dá para trabalhar com isso.

Não comento que sou o mais velho que um tributo pode ser, mas consigo entender a lógica por trás. Ada continua:

\- A segunda parte do meu plano para você, por enquanto, é te arrumar um guarda-costas na arena. Algum aliado que pareça preparado fisicamente, sabe. Sem ofensas.

Não me ofendo. É a segunda vez que escuto isso hoje, mas não é irritante se for verdade.

\- Parece bom. - concordo. - Já tenho algumas ideias de tributos que podem servir. Alguns desse ano parecem carreiristas, mesmo sendo de distritos menores.

Obviamente eu pensava especificamente em Velvet Paylor, do distrito 8, mas não queria contar a Ada sobre a Pacificadora. 

\- Perfeito. - ela responde. - Vamos lá então.

Fantasias iluminadas foram moda durante algum tempo, e os estilistas do 3 aparentemente queriam trazer isso de volta. Nossas roupas consistiam em um macacão preto com canos de luzes de led azuis, verdes e pretos grudados em toda sua extensão. Não era algo que eu escolheria para vestir, mas podia ser pior. Os tributos do 4, por exemplo, estavam quase semi-nus na carruagem a nosso lado, com pequenos pedaços de tecido adornados com conchas cobrindo locais estratégicos. 

Subo na carruagem com Ruby, que comenta sorrindo:

\- Roupa bonita.

\- A sua também. - respondo.

Estou tentando não me afeiçoar muito a ela, mas é difícil. Ruby é divertida, simpática e inteligente e está lidando muito bem com ter sido sorteada. Ela é a mais velha de sete e pegou tésseras para a família inteira, então já tinha seu nome na colheita mais vezes do que eu. Com quatro anos e vinte quilos a mais ela seria uma competidora excelente, mas aos doze… Bom, ela teria sorte de se chegasse ao segundo dia.

As carruagens começam a se mover, nos levando em direção a uma multidão disposta em arquibancadas ao longo da avenida. Os professores não tinham superestimado o tamanho da Capital: envolta por montanhas, ela não parecia ter fim, prédios se estendendo até onde eu conseguia ver.

Acenamos para os espectadores, que gritam nossos nomes e jogam flores. Pelo que sei, aquele é o ponto alto do ano para os habitantes da Capital, mas eu não estava preparado para esse fanatismo - eles estavam em êxtase completo em nos ver, mesmo que não nos conhecessem ainda.

Depois de alguns minutos a carruagem para em frente a um palco, onde a Presidente Ravinstill fala:

\- Sejam bem-vindos a nonagésima edição dos Jogos Vorazes!

**Velvet**

Eu sei que deveria sentir raiva dos habitantes da Capital: eles estão, afinal, se divertindo com a morte cruel de vinte e três adolescentes em um evento televisionado. 

Mas não consigo deixar de sorrir, acenar e me empolgar junto com a multidão, que grita meu nome, jogando pétalas e confetes. É mais ou menos como na dança, mas um milhão de vezes maior: quase todo mundo no distrito 8 me odeia, mas não no rinque; a Capital me quer morta, mas não agora.

Tenho que tomar cuidado para não me contaminar por isso, mas me deixo aproveitar o momento.

Tweed parecia ter passado por algum processo de embelezamento semelhante ao meu: não se via nenhum sinal dos seus pelos faciais e seu cabelo estava cortado de forma milimetricamente perfeita. Ele não era nenhum deus da beleza como Fleece, mas caso conseguisse espremer algum carisma do fundo da sua alma puxa-saco, conseguiria patrocinadores.

Quando as carruagens param lado a lado, em frente ao palco de onde a Presidente Ravinstill fala, me desligo um pouco de suas palavras e observo discretamente os outros Tributos, coletando impressões para discutir com Fleece mais tarde.

Ravinstill faz o mesmo discurso de todos os anos, nos agradecendo por nossa coragem e sacrifício e aos nossos distritos por produzirem “os melhores e mais fortes”. Essa ladainha me incomoda todos os anos, mas é especialmente amarga hoje. Eu trocaria ser a melhor e mais forte por ser a pior e mais fraca, caso pudesse estar em casa com papai e Damask vendo aquilo pela televisão.

O desfile termina, e nossas carruagens são levadas para fora da avenida dos tributos, onde nossos mentores e estilistas nos esperam. Desço da carruagem e Eliana parece emocionada:

\- Vocês estavam fabulosos, meus queridos! Chamaram a atenção de todos na Capital. Zeno Flickerman só falava de vocês.

Fico feliz em saber disso. Os Flickerman eram uma família bem-estabelecida no mundo do entretenimento da Capital, e Zeno era a terceira geração a apresentar os Jogos Vorazes. Ao contrário de muitos dos envolvidos, era difícil odiar Zeno - ele parecia dar seu melhor para que cada tributo brilhasse da sua própria maneira.

\- Obrigado, Portia. - fala Tweed, com um tom formal. - Você nos ajudou muito hoje.

Estendo minha mão para Portia e lhe dou um sorriso de agradecimento. Enquanto esperamos os carros para ir ao Centro de Treinamento, Fleece e Cecelia sussurram suas impressões sobre os tributos mais próximos - aparentemente, a vontade de fofocar superou a estratégia separada, ao menos por hoje.

A barra do meu vestido se enroscou na minha perna enquanto desci da carruagem, então me abaixo para ajeitá-la. Estou quase levantando quando um garoto magrinho esbarra em mim com força, nos levando dolorosamente ao chão.

Eliana se alarma, presumindo o pior:

\- Sabotagem entre tributos é expressamente proibida! 

O rapaz se levanta, confuso, e me oferece a mão, me pedindo profusas desculpas. Fleece e Eliana ainda protestam, procurando os mentores do garoto. Por suas roupas e a breve lembrança da colheita, este é o tributo do 3.

\- Tome um calmante, Eliana. - diz uma voz desconhecida por trás de nós. - Foi só um tropeço.

É o acompanhante dos tributos do 3.

\- Ah Sócrates... - diz Eliana, ainda consternada. - Vá, leve seu tributo.

Cecelia e Fleece checam se estou bem. Foi só uma queda, e já tomei muito piores.

\- Nada como já levar seu oponente a arena um pouco prejudicado. - Eliana diz, se abanando com um leque rosa gigante. A situação a tirou do sério, e posso ver um leve rubor vermelho por baixo de sua maquiagem branca exagerada. - É claro que os médicos da Capital conseguem curar a maior parte dos machucados antes dos Jogos, mas ainda assim…

\- Aquele dali é Hal Latier. - comenta Cecelia, ainda observando o grupo do distrito 3 de longe. - Filho de Betee Latier, um vitorioso.

Reconheço o nome: Betee é conhecido como uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Panem, inventando computadores e servindo de mentor nos Jogos.

\- Você acha que é alguma estratégia? - indaga Portia.

Cecelia dá de ombros:

\- Não sei. Sempre vi Betee como um homem honesto, mas ele pode ter ensinado alguns truques a seu filho para caso ele fosse selecionado na Colheita. - ela vira para mim e para Tweed. - Prestem atenção nele no treinamento.

Os carros que vão nos levar ao Centro de Treinamento finalmente chegam. Começamos a ir para lá - Eliana ainda consternada - e percebo que Fleece toca meu braço e anda um pouco mais devagar que os outros. O acompanho. Quando estamos levemente para trás, ele diz:

\- Recebendo cartas de amor tão cedo?

Fico confusa, mas Fleece aponta para meu sapato. O tecido do meu vestido atrapalha um pouco a visão, mas posso ver um pedaço de papel enfiado entre a minha sapatilha e meia-calça. Mexo um pouco os dedos, e percebo que se trata de um envelope. O susto tinha sido grande o suficiente para que eu não percebesse, mas estava lá.

O que diabos Hal Latier quer comigo?

Vamos para o Centro de Treinamento e me sinto ansiosa no caminho. Será que ele já está propondo alguma aliança? É estranho, já que é impossível que ele tenha visto mais do que dois minutos de filmagem minha durante a colheita. Fleece poderia ter feito algum acordo com sua mentora, mas ele também não parece saber do que se trata. Olho impaciente para o trânsito: aqui eles tem muitos carros, e esse excesso torna o deslocamento lento. No distrito 8 a maioria de nós anda a pé, de ônibus ou bicicleta, então nunca temos congestionamentos assim.

Finalmente chegamos no apartamento e Eliana diz que o jantar será servido em meia hora. Saio apressada dizendo que vou trocar de roupa e Fleece me segue. Quando já estamos longe dos outros, no corredor que dá para os quartos, olho para ele com uma cara confusa, e ele diz:

\- Se for uma proposta de aliança eu tenho que saber, não é?

Dou de ombros e deixo que ele entre no quarto comigo. Sentamos lado a lado, de forma que possamos ler juntos, e abro a carta.

_Querida Velvet,  
_

_É a mamãe.  
_

_Não sei como começar. Meu maior temor se confirmou. Ah, Velvet… Como eu queria te salvar disso, minha filha. Em poucos anos, quando meu contrato de Pacificadora se encerrasse, finalmente poderíamos estar juntas pela primeira vez desde que você era um bebê. Mas agora não sei se isso vai acontecer, e não posso te deixar entrar na arena sem que você saiba a verdade. Enviarei essa carta pelo tributo do distrito 3 - provavelmente não é o método mais confiável do mundo, mas tenho que tentar. É melhor do que fazer pelo correio comum, já que a Capital lê todas as cartas dos Pacificadores.  
_

_Dezesseis anos atrás, após os 74o Jogos Vorazes - você era apenas um bebê, ainda grudada em mim o dia inteiro - nós decidimos nos revoltar. Poucas faíscas de rebeldia haviam ocorrido desde a guerra mas os sussurros de insatisfação nas fábricas e moinhos eram cada vez maiores, as horas mais exaustivas, as punições mais desproporcionais. Já tinha passado da hora de tentarmos nos libertar de novo.  
_

_Nossa inspiração foi um pouco estranha: os Jogos. Sim, crianças morrem todos os anos naquele inferno, mas o torpor e distanciamento criado pela Capital faziam com que aturássemos tudo aquilo. Lamentávamos os tributos do nosso distrito, assistíamos com horror e esquecíamos de tudo até a próxima colheita. Mais ou menos como acontece agora, na verdade.  
_

_Mas de uma forma surpreendente, um tributo nos despertou. Não nos revoltamos por ela, mas com ela - uma garota qualquer do distrito 12, que nos chocou ao mostrar o mínimo de compaixão e decência humana na arena. O fim desses Jogos você provavelmente já sabe: a menina se matou com seu namorado, deixando os Idealizadores daquele ano de mãos vazias e o presidente da época, Snow, com sede de sangue.  
_

_As ideias que a tributo do 12 representou, porém, continuaram bem vivas. Com os sons altos das máquinas, conseguíamos conversar o suficiente nas fábricas para bolar planos, malucos o suficiente para funcionar. Queríamos tomar as armas dos Pacificadores, destruir máquinas, fazer tudo para que a Capital percebesse que a sorte não estava a favor deles. Notícias chegaram dos distritos 3, 11 e 12 por uma rede de comunicação clandestina, e descobrimos que eles estavam se revoltando também. A faísca do Jogos Vorazes se transformou em uma chama.  
_

_Eu não era burra. Eu sabia que provavelmente muitos dos meus amigos e familiares iam morrer, mas entendia que aquilo era necessário. Não só pelas crianças nas ruas com as costelas aparecendo, não só pela menina do distrito 12 ou pelos castigos absurdos que a Capital nos impunha por infrações minúsculas. Era para nunca te ver na colheita com o medo em seus olhos; para não trabalhar 14 horas por dia respirando fiapos de algodão; para não ver a água desaparecendo da minha torneira por que a Capital decidira que não merecíamos um banho hoje. Era por você, minha filha, e pelos filhos de todo mundo, nascidos e a nascer.  
_

_No dia que tudo mudaria para sempre, acordei as quatro para o meu turno na fábrica e te olhei pela última vez, tranquila em seu berço. Fui para a sala me preparar e lá estavam três Pacificadores_  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Velvet**

Eu paro de ler a carta e a amasso, jogando no chão.

\- Não quero mais ler isso. - digo para Fleece, minha voz falhando.

A primeira linha foi como um soco no estômago. Poderia ser verdade? Provavelmente era - a letra era a mesma dos breves bilhetes que recebia em conjunto com parte do salário da Pacificadora Paylor. Nenhum deles era tão longo, mas eu já sabia que provavelmente a Capital lia a carta dos seus soldados, sobretudo os oriundos dos distritos. Sobretudo de uma rebelde, na verdade.

Por um momento, me esqueci de Fleece ao meu lado, que provavelmente leu tanto quanto eu. Mas não foi ele por ele que parei: eu mesma não queria saber daquilo, ainda que possivelmente fosse minha última oportunidade. A mulher que escreveu aquelas palavras apenas me deu a luz e me deixou aos dois anos de idade - minha família de verdade é papai e Damask, as duas únicas pessoas no mundo que merecem minhas lágrimas, minha preocupação e meu sofrimento. 

\- Tudo bem. - diz Fleece, a voz calma, colocando a mão no meu ombro. - Tudo bem.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto choro em silêncio, a maquiagem pesada escorrendo. Sem falar nada, vou ao banheiro e coloco o rosto debaixo da água. Fleece diz do quarto:

\- Você não precisa ir para o jantar, caso não queira. 

Paro e penso por um segundo. Minha cara provavelmente estaria bastante inchada e eu não queria dar explicações para Eliana ou Cecelia. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria ficar ali sozinha, sofrendo em silêncio por uma carta que nunca deveria ter sido escrita.

\- Saio em dez minutos.

Tomo um banho no chuveiro estranho de mil botões, conseguindo apertar os corretos para uma ducha morna com água de rosas. Não me permito chorar, não me permito nem mesmo pensar - foco em retirar a maquiagem pesada e o cansaço do dia.

Visto meu vestido da colheita de novo, que deixei pendurado ao lado da pia. Saio do banho e vejo que Fleece me espera no quarto, parecendo pensativo. Ele olha para mim, parecendo que quer falar algo, mas continua em silêncio. A tensão se apodera de mim e vejo que a carta desapareceu. Será que ele leu tudo e descobriu que minha mãe é de fato uma traidora? Será que ele perdeu alguém naquela fábrica incendiada e quer gritar comigo?

Não faço nenhuma dessas perguntas. Estou cansada demais para elas. Simplesmente digo:

\- O que quer que você tenha para falar, é melhor dizer logo.

\- Eu sei que parece insensível e tudo mais - Fleece diz. - mas acho que você deveria tentar fazer uma aliança com Hal Latier.

Meu coração fica mais leve. Ele não vai deixar de ser meu mentor por que minha mãe é um monstro. Ótimo.

Penso no que ele está dizendo. Faz sentido. Eu não conseguiria fazer amigos com facilidade durante os quatro dias de treinamento. O garoto era do 3 e filho de Betee, então devia ser inteligente. Talvez fosse bom aproveitar aquela brecha estranha.

\- Tudo bem. - concordo. - Vou falar com ele amanhã. Vamos jantar?

*******

Quando acordo no dia seguinte, sou atingida por uma avalanche de sensações.

Lençóis. Deliciosos como uma nuvem. Centenas e mais centenas de fios de algodão.

Boca. Seca, como lixa.

Cabeça. Dolorida, como se tivesse levado uma porrada.

Estômago. Frágil. Muito, mas muito frágil, mais do que da vez que eu comi espetinho de frango contaminado no mercado com Damask (eu sabia que estava barato demais para ser bom, mas ele insistiu que comprássemos dois).

Abro os olhos e então tudo volta para mim: estou na Capital, em um rico quarto no Centro de Treinamento, do tamanho da minha casa no distrito 8. Estou aqui porque fui sorteada como tributo na colheita. E ontem eu bebi muito, mas muito mesmo, provavelmente porque minha mãe irresponsável e traidora resolveu voltar para a minha vida. 

Bom, mais ou menos.

Vou para o banheiro e vomito tudo que consigo - o melhor remédio para ressaca, de acordo com Damask. Não funciona tão bem para mim. Estou usando o vestido da colheita, que pus depois de tirar a fantasia ontem. Bom, pelo menos ninguém precisou me carregar para o quarto, como tive de fazer com Damask no último ano novo.

Tomo outro banho morno com cheiro de rosas, tentando me livrar da ressaca. Não adianta. Infelizmente, até mesmo a água da Capital tem seus limites.

Quando saio do banheiro, vestida com um robe, uma Avox me espera com um uniforme em mãos e o deixa em cima da cama.

\- Obrigada. - digo. - Os outros já estão indo tomar o café da manhã?

Ela assente com a cabeça, saindo logo em seguida. Os Avoxes são uma das maiores provas da crueldade da Capital: criminosos (geralmente traidores), que tem suas línguas cortadas e são transformados em escravos. Aquilo era tratado com naturalidade por aqui, que nem os Jogos.

Em cima do uniforme - um conjunto esportivo de calça e casaco com um oito estampado em todo lugar - vejo um bilhete:

_“Tive que sair cedo, mas bom treinamento. Atenção redobrada nas estações de sobrevivência. Não traga desaforo para casa, sobretudo de carreiristas. Eles destroem sua cabeça se você deixar. Espero que a ressaca não esteja muito ruim. -F”_

Lentamente, me visto, minha cabeça pulsando de dor ao mínimo movimento. Como eu iria para o meu primeiro dia de treinamento assim? Que idiota fui.

A noite anterior era um borrão na minha memória, mas consigo lembrar o suficiente: depois de ler metade da carta da minha mãe, me troquei e fui jantar com Portia, Tweed e os mentores, me empanturrando da melhor comida que a Capital tinha a oferecer. 

Depois que Eliana e Portia foram embora, Cecelia apareceu com duas garrafas de álcool dos Canva e um cachimbo de tabaco - basicamente tudo que precisávamos para fazer uma festa típica do distrito 8. Em condições normais eu recusaria, mas a saudade e a tristeza falaram mais alto, e algumas horas depois estávamos todos abraçados, cantando as velhas canções do Festival de Primavera. A bebida fermentada de casca de frutas e o tabaco acalmavam nossos corações tensos e faziam com que nos sentíssemos em casa, e foram mais do que o suficiente para apagar a animosidade que havia surgido no trem, pelo menos durante algumas horas.

E aqui estava o resultado: um estômago frágil e uma cabeça pesada no primeiro dia do treinamento que poderia salvar minha vida.

**Hal**

\- Sinceramente, Hal, não estou muito impressionada. 

Ada sussurra para mim e infelizmente tenho que concordar.

É a manhã do primeiro dia de treinamento e Velvet Paylor parece destruída. Todos os tributos estão reunidos com seus mentores no saguão, esperando as instruções iniciais para os próximos dias. É uma ótima oportunidade para observar todos os outros sem a maquiagem e fantasias exuberantes do Desfile. 

Velvet acaba de chegar junto com o tributo do seu distrito e uma das mentoras, Cecelia. 

\- Para ser justo, os três parecem destruídos. - comento.

\- É verdade. - Ada concorda. - Talvez o distrito 8 tenha dado uma festa ontem. Fomos burros de não fazer o mesmo, não é?

Ela cutuca Ruby conspiratoriamente, e a garota dá algumas risadinhas. Omitindo a parte da Pacificadora, comentei sobre meu interesse de ter Paylor como aliada. Ada não achou uma má ideia, apesar de ter um pé atrás em relação a aliados pela sua própria experiência nos Jogos.

Somos chamados para dentro do Centro de Treinamento e nos despedimos de Ada. O lugar é bastante impressionante: um ginásio gigantesco, com dezenas de estações que passam por táticas básicas de sobrevivência até treinamento avançado com armas. O público e a imprensa não tem acesso, mas os Idealizadores dos Jogos nos assistem de um mezanino, provavelmente pensando nas mais novas e eficientes formas de nos torturar na arena.

A treinadora-chefe, uma mulher baixinha chamada Kora, mal parece ser da Capital: ela não tem nenhum tipo de modificação corporal visível, não usa maquiagem e tem seus cabelos naturais, presos em um rabo de cavalo simples. Seu sotaque agudo, porém, deixa claro que ela é tão dali quanto a presidente Ravinstill.

\- Sejam bem-vindos, tributos. Nos próximos quatro dias, vocês aprenderão e treinarão habilidades que podem ser úteis na arena. As três estações de sobrevivência básica são obrigatórias. - Kora aponta para a sua direita. - As outras são de sua escolha. Sejam sensatos. É impossível aprender manejar armas complexas em quatro dias, mas fazer uma fogueira salva tanto quanto uma faca.

Vejo um sorriso de escárnio do tributo do distrito 2. Não posso culpá-lo: se eu fosse daquele tamanho e tivesse treinado minha vida inteira para entrar na arena… Bom, eu desprezaria aulas de como reconhecer plantas venenosas também.

\- Brigas entre os tributos são expressamente proibidas. - continua Kora. - Ao final dos quatro dias, vocês farão uma demonstração privada de seus talentos para os Idealizadores dos Jogos - ela gesticula para o mezanino, de onde eles acenam. - que irão lhe dar uma nota de 1 a 12. Quanto mais alta, mais atraentes vocês serão para os patrocinadores. Encorajo que pensem nesse momento desde já. Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor.

A maior parte dos tributos parece nervoso, sem saber muito bem para onde ir.

Isto é, exceto os carreiristas.

Eles conversam animadamente como se fossem melhores amigos no pátio do colégio e escolhem para onde vão. Em questão de poucos minutos, demonstrações exuberantes de habilidades se iniciam: a garota do 1 acerta hologramas móveis com perfeição usando um arco e flecha, o rapaz do 2 maneja uma lança com proficiência e ambos do 4 parecem ter nascido com tridentes na mão.

Ada havia me avisado a respeito desses pequenos shows, comuns para assustar e desconcentrar os oponentes. O efeito é o esperado: ambos os tributos do 9 e o garoto do 6 olham para eles, como se estivessem hipnotizados por sua capacidade de matar.

Como alguém consegue ser tão letal aos dezoito anos?

Balanço a cabeça e desvio o olhar, escolhendo a minha primeira estação. É improdutivo pensar nos carreiristas e seu exibicionismo, ao menos por enquanto. Decido aprender a identificar plantas venenosas, um dos treinamentos obrigatórios. Pode ser completamente inútil a depender da arena, mas instruções gerais eram sempre boas.

Estou lá há mais ou menos uma hora quando sinto alguém se aproximando sorrateiramente e sussurrando:

\- Bom trabalho me derrubando ontem.

Não me viro. Só pode ser Velvet Paylor.

Olho para os lados discretamente para ver se alguém observa nossa conversa, mas a estação de plantas comestíveis está quase vazia, apenas conosco e o instrutor. A atenção dele se volta para Velvet, lhe mostrando algumas das raízes mais comuns nos climas temperados. Apesar da cara cansada e adoentada, ela demora mais ou menos meia hora para começar a reconhecer a maioria.

A atenção do instrutor se volta para um garoto magro do 6. Gastar tempo ali era uma faca de dois gumes: era impossível saber se a arena seria de fato na natureza, e, caso fosse, qual seria a flora local. Mesmo assim, tia Wiress me aconselhou a ficar aqui por um tempo.

Checo se estamos sozinhos e chego mais perto de Velvet. Enquanto finjo analisar algumas amostras de plantas na minha frente, sussurro a primeira coisa que vem a minha cabeça:

\- Não li sua carta, se é isso que você está pensando.

\- Pouco importa. - ela responde. - Não preciso que você minta. Você consegue eletrocutar pessoas? Como seu pai fez nos Jogos dele?

A referência me deixa um pouco triste. Eu nunca assisti os Jogos do meu pai, mas na única vez que conversamos sobre isso ele explicou que aquele tinha sido o seu método final. O tema também era, infelizmente, popular entre os professores no colégio, que usavam o mecanismo da armadilha de Betee Latier para explicar o básico de elétrica. Era um dos poucos treinamentos básicos que os tributos do 3 tinham, e nossa baixa taxa de sucesso era bastante baseada nisso.

Mas gosto que ela vai direto ao ponto, de forma prática e sem rodeios. Talvez eu vá me dar bem com Velvet Paylor, afinal. Digo:

\- Provavelmente sim. Devo conseguir transformar qualquer tipo de tecnologia da arena em arma.

Ela fica em silêncio, fingindo fazer um teste em uma tela. Finalmente diz:

\- A menina do seu distrito poderia ser uma aliada?

\- Muito nova. - respondo, com pesar.- Nos atrapalharia mais do que ajudaria. E o garoto do seu?

\- Puxando o saco dos carreiristas logo ali a direita.

Olho com cuidado, vendo-o tentando atirar facas com a garota do 4. Todos os anos alguns tributos de distritos que não o 1, 2 e 4 se uniam aos carreiristas, se esses achassem que poderiam ser úteis. Geralmente também eram os primeiros a ser mortos quando todos os fracos eram eliminados.

\- Aliados, então? - Velvet pergunta.

\- Aliados.

Damos um aperto de mão rápido e vou aprender a fazer fogueiras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Velvet**

O almoço é servido em um delicioso buffet no meio do Centro de Treinamento: sanduíches, doces, bolos - todas aquelas coisas exuberantes que pareciam rotina na Capital mas eram mais do que especial para todos nós. Pego um prato, animada, mas constato que meu estômago ainda não está bem o suficiente para comer qualquer coisa. Maldita ressaca.

A manhã tinha sido lenta. Segui o conselho de Fleece e me manti longe de qualquer atividade que exigisse alguma proeza física. Não tinha sido difícil: além da fraqueza causada pela bebedeira de ontem, eu tinha muito a aprender a respeito de sobrevivência. A completa ausência de árvores, lagos e afins no distrito 8 cobrava um preço alto na arena. Então fechei minha parceria com Hal Latier na estação de plantas; logo depois aprendi o básico de como fazer um abrigo e terminei a manhã tentando produzir fogo com uma pederneira. Meu desempenho tinha sido mediocre em todas essas tarefas, mas com sorte eu conseguiria não morrer de frio. 

Pego um suco de laranja e me sento em um canto. Como esperado, a maior parte dos tributos está sozinho, olhando nervosamente para os lados enquanto comem. Nenhum deles parece ter tentado se agrupar ainda, o que espero que aconteça gradualmente ao longo dos próximos quatro dias.

Alianças combinadas previamente entre os fracos se tornam mais e mais comuns a cada ano: de alguma forma, os mentores tinham finalmente se dado conta de que não só os carreiristas podem se usar dos números para se defender de forma mais eficiente. Isso produzia bons resultados, e nos últimos catorze anos seis vitoriosos eram de distritos que não treinavam seus tributos previamente. Papai dizia que isso era uma grande mudança em relação aos Jogos da sua infância, que consistiam em assassinatos a sangue frio feitos pelo bando dos carreiristas nos primeiros dias e depois estes se voltando uns contra os outros em uma caçada insana.

Mas eles ainda eram inegavelmente a maior ameaça e sabiam disso. No momento, estavam todos conversando em um conjunto de mesinhas juntas no meio do salão, animados como adolescentes em uma festa. Estranhamente, Tweed estava entre eles, e parecia estar sendo bem aceito. Provavelmente por ser forte e saber puxar o saco.

Quando estou pensando quanto tempo vai demorar para os carreiristas matarem meu colega de distrito, um rapaz alto e loiro se senta na cadeira a minha frente, sem cerimônia ou pedir licença. Busco seu nome na memória.

Alec. Distrito 2. Obviamente voluntário na colheita, 18 anos e extremamente letal. 

\- Posso ajudar? - pergunto, minha voz quase entediada.

As conversas entre os carreiristas cessaram, e posso sentir seus olhos em mim. Os olhos de todos, talvez.

\- Velvet. - Alec diz, pegando meu suco e mexendo nele com o canudinho. Quando não respondo, ele continua: - É um nome bastante idiota, mas acho que no 8 vocês não conhecem nada além de tecidos, não é?

Não digo nada. Que insulto infantil. Se ele soubesse o que aguentei a vida inteira, dificilmente usaria algo tão banal contra mim. De qualquer forma, acho difícil que Alec se lembre de mim da colheita - provavelmente Tweed lhe disse meu nome.

Me pergunto o que mais ele disse, mas minha cabeça dói muito para raciocinar. Tudo, provavelmente.

O garoto do 2 não parece muito feliz com minha falta de resposta:

\- Você não fala? 

Solto uma risadinha e cruzo os braços, observando-o. A arrogância dele me incomoda. Ninguém do distrito 8 é assim, mesmo que sejam altos e fortes que nem Tweed, charmosos como Damask ou bonitos como Fleece. Bom, Fleece é um pouco babaca, mas deve ser uma coisa de vitorioso.

\- Falo. - respondo. - Só estou esperando algo que mereça minha resposta. Ensinam assassinato por tédio nas escolas do 2?

Antes mesmo de terminar minha frase eu consigo ver que ele vai me atacar. É um pequeno lampejo nos olhos - algo que lutadores mais experientes e com bom controle emocional conseguem esconder com facilidade, mas não ele. Na fração de segundo que levo para constatar isso ele já se levantou, derrubando o copo de suco no chão e partindo para cima de mim. Caso eu não estivesse com tanta dor de cabeça, provavelmente teria a presença de espírito de apenas desviar, mas reajo de forma instintiva, como se estivesse no ringue. Minha memória muscular toma conta, e em menos de um segundo, viro a mesa em cima de Alec e voo no seu pescoço, derrubando-o no chão. Nosso público cativo solta um som de espanto.

Percebo vagamente que aquilo ia contra o que Fleece tinha me dito para fazer, mas já era muito tarde para recuar.

Alec reage rápido ao meu contra ataque, me chutando no estômago e me atirando para o outro lado. Caio em cima de uma mesa onde estava um garoto do 9, que pula da sua cadeira, espantado.

Contudo, consigo me apoiar na parede, e Alec mal se levantou antes que eu parta para cima dele novamente. Tento lhe dar uma rasteira, apoiando-me nos próprios ombros dele para suporte, mas ele não cai na minha armadilha clássica da dança e me dá uma cabeçada. O velho Eszdras Canva provavelmente o expulsaria da liga por essa - ele não quer ninguém com dano cerebral no Galpão, e aquela manobra era uma garantia disso em pouco tempo.

Sinto um corte abrir na minha testa e revido com um soco em seu estômago - bem inútil pela minha experiência, mas não estou na zona de calma e precisão que geralmente fico no ringue. Estou com raiva. E com medo. Aquele não é um cara qualquer do 8 querendo ganhar uns trocados para o pão, e sim um imbecil letal do 2 que não segue nenhuma regra de auto-preservação, decência ou civilidade.

Vejo o braço de Alec tentar se fechar em torno de mim em um mata-leão e me preparo para desviar. Aquilo dali seria um nocaute certo: mesmo que eu fosse boa, ele ainda tinha mais força bruta. Seria difícil sair. Numa partida eu desistiria e seria declarada perdedora; na arena provavelmente ele me sufocaria até a morte. Mas antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, dois pares de mãos com luvas brancas me puxam. 

Pacificadores.

Meu primeiro instinto é correr, mas lembro com quem estou lidando e paro de lutar. Sua burra, penso. Você está na Capital, não num bar no distrito 8.

Não sinto muita dor - nem mesmo as da ressaca - mas meu sangue ainda está quente e sei que ela está por vir.

\- Acabou a festa, pessoal! - diz uma Pacificadora, que segura as mãos de Alec para trás com dificuldade. Ele claramente não queria parar.

Os outros tributos nos encaram, olhos arregalados. Nenhum deles saiu do lugar - com exceção do pobre garotinho do 9 cuja mesa eu derrubei - então suponho que a coisa toda não durou mais do que quinze ou vinte segundos. Os Canva não ficariam muito felizes se isso fosse uma partida de dança, mas no Galpão não teríamos Pacificadores para interromper. Na verdade eles eram o público cativo do lugar, e muitos eram da liga também. Era um tipo de justiça poética um operário qualquer dando uma surra num Pacificador, sobretudo os da Capital.  
Alec para de lutar e cospe sangue no chão imaculado do Centro de Treinamento.

\- Nojento. - digo, embora esteja com vontade de fazer o mesmo. Dessa vez talvez eu tenha realmente quebrado um dente, como Damask previu. Ficarei muito atraente para o público depois dessa.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos até Kora chegar com pressa, o olhar nos fuzilando:

\- VOCÊS NÃO ME ESCUTARAM MAIS CEDO? - ela grita. - Acham que não vão ter tempo o suficiente para isso na arena?

Kora respira fundo, tentando se controlar e diz aos Pacificadores:

\- Levem os dois de volta para os mentores, por favor. 

Mesmo de ressaca, machucada e empurrada por Pacificadores, consigo lembrar de olhar para o único local que interessa: o mezanino dos Idealizadores dos Jogos.

Não fico surpresa ao perceber que alguns deles sorriem para mim.

Eles só querem um bom show. E talvez eu ajude nisso. Sou meio que profissional, não sou?

***

Abro a porta do apartamento com um safanão, procurando Cecelia raivosamente. Na subida do elevador, minha cabeça me matando, o ardil ficava cada vez mais claro para mim. Tweed não era inteligente o suficiente para aquilo sozinho e Alec não tinha me escolhido aleatoriamente. 

Ela está sentada com Eliana e Fleece na sala de estar, assistindo aos comentários do dia sobre os Jogos na televisão.

\- Olá, Velvet! - diz Eliana. Ao perceber meu rosto machucado, ela pula da sua cadeira, chocada, vindo em minha direção e analisando meu rosto: - O que aconteceu? Foi o tributo do 3?

Começo a rir histericamente. Pobre Hal. 

\- Chame o médico para nós, por favor, Eli. - diz Fleece, uma mistura de preocupação e curiosidade no rosto.

Eliana levanta e sai, ainda murmurando coisas sobre como filhos de vitoriosos não são confiáveis. Me sento na frente de Cecelia, encarando-a, mas seu rosto não a trai.

\- Se importa em dizer o que aconteceu, querida? - pergunta Fleece.

\- Ela sabe. - digo, não tirando meu olhar de Cecelia.

Fleece olha para nós duas, ainda parecendo confuso. 

\- Tweed? - ele pergunta.

Balanço a cabeça negativamente.

\- Claro que não. Como se ele conseguisse. O garoto do 2. Com informações muito precisas a respeito de mim.

Fleece considera minha fala por um segundo e parece juntar as peças.

\- É sério isso, Ceci? Jogando sujo assim com uma garota do seu distrito? É assim que você quer fazer as coisas esse ano? 

Cecelia dá de ombros, com uma frieza que é novidade para mim:

\- Você que escolheu isso, Flee. Por mim estaríamos trabalhando juntos, mas se você prefere dessa maneira, assim será. Você tem a Brutus do 8 como tributo. Jogar com o temperamento dela é o mínimo que posso fazer para ajudar Tweed.

\- Foi autodefesa! - respondo, a voz descontrolada. - E eu não sou o Brutus do distrito 8!

Com a adrenalina da briga indo embora, começo a ficar zonza. Respiro fundo e tento retomar o mínimo de controle emocional. Dois dias na Capital e minha frieza já tinha ido embora. Brutus do distrito 8! Como se eu fosse me tornar o vitorioso sanguinário que matou um recorde de doze tributos na arena. 

\- Ótimo toque, esse da bebedeira. - Fleece diz, se levantando para me ajudar. - Vai entrar para o livrinho de estratégias dos Jogos quando Velvet ganhar.

Percebo que provavelmente me gabei de alguma forma ontem - ou pelo menos disse coisas para Cecelia e Tweed que não diria normalmente. Me apoio no ombro de Fleece e vamos para o quarto. Deito na cama, grata por poder descansar.

Eliana nos encontra lá, transtornada.

\- O médico foi ver o garoto do 2 antes! Um absurdo!

Garanto a ela que não tem importância: dez minutos a mais ou a menos não me fariam sangrar até a morte. Ela continua infeliz a respeito - aparentemente, os acompanhantes de distritos não carreiristas tinham algum tipo de complexo de inferioridade por não terem o mesmo prestígio perante a Capital.

Explico para os dois o que foi que aconteceu: a provocação, como não reagi inicialmente mas acabei me defendendo de um ataque. Fleece parece pensativo, enquanto Eliana solta uma série de impropérios a respeito dos tributos do 2 e sua arrogância. 

O médico enfim chega e analisa meus machucados, usando vários instrumentos modernos que eu nunca vi antes. Privilégios da Capital - no 8 tínhamos acesso a alguns analgésicos, remédios contra a febre e chás. Eu nunca tinha ido a um médico de verdade, e meu pai se tratou para uma paralisação nas costas com descanso e pomadas. Talvez com toda essa tecnologia ele nem estivesse na cadeira de rodas, mas não me ajuda nada pensar nisso, então desvio meus pensamentos.

Minhas feridas são tranquilas: precisei de pontos na testa e tenho alguns hematomas, mas nada demais. O gosto de sangue veio do bom e velho deslocamento de dente, que provavelmente vai se curar sozinho. Damask estava errado mais uma vez.

Fleece e Eliana fazem várias perguntas a respeito da minha condição de saúde, e o consenso é que, com os remédios da Capital, estarei perfeita para ir para a arena. A sutura tinha sido feita com uma linha especial, e o médico poderia retirá-la em dois dias no máximo. Até o treinamento seria possível após algum descanso, se me deixassem voltar.

\- Uma resistência impecável a dor, srta. Paylor. Depois de hoje, talvez eu mude minha aposta para você. O outro rapaz não foi tão estoico.

Meu rosto se ilumina ao escutar isso.

\- Ele ficou muito mal? - pergunto.

Ele olha em volta, e parece estar com medo de que alguém esteja ouvindo. Decidindo que não faria mal me revelar uma ou duas coisas, diz baixinho:

\- Ah, muito pior. A senhorita quebrou um dedo, deslocou um pouco a mandíbula e contundiu o ombro do seu oponente. Ordenei que ele descansasse até depois de amanhã, no mínimo.

Eliana parece tão feliz que quase bate palmas:

\- Talvez tenha sido o ego que tenha se machucado de forma irreversível. Os carreiristas são tão arrogantes!

O médico me dá um sorriso de cumplicidade e nos despedimos. Elena sai para levá-lo até o elevador, e quando eles fecham a porta

Fleece faz um pequeno gesto de comemoração: 

\- Ah, Paylor… O que eu não daria para ter batido em um carreirista na minha época.

\- É, mas agora eles vão me tornar um alvo na arena. - digo, infeliz. - Pelo menos o dia não foi completamente perdido. Consegui fechar a aliança com Hal Latier.

Depois de me parabenizar, Fleece me conta das suas aventuras da manhã, que explicam muito bem o que aconteceu: ele foi conversar com Cashmere, a mentora do distrito 1, e tentou me colocar no bando dos carreiristas. Contudo, ela lhe disse que ele tinha chegado tarde demais.

Cecelia. Enquanto bebíamos ontem, lembro que ela sumiu por algum tempo - com certeza tempo o suficiente para bater um papo com uma velha amiga.

\- Bom, o que está feito está feito. - digo. - Pelo menos não estou sozinha.

\- É verdade. Descanse, certo? Agora, com licença: tenho algumas fofocas para espalhar.

Sem mais explicações, ele sai e me entrego ao sono. É exaustivo tentarem te matar.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Velvet**

Consigo voltar ao treinamento no dia seguinte, logo depois do almoço. Fiz minhas refeições sozinha no quarto, não querendo encontrar com Cecelia ou Tweed, mas Eliana, Portia e Fleece vão me visitar. Portia e Eliana estão bolando uma nova estratégia para a minha imagem: a garota do 8 deslumbrada por estar na Capital - um clássico entre tributos de distritos afastados - não ia funcionar.

\- Sinto muito. - digo para elas, com remorso. - Os esteticistas provavelmente vão ter muito trabalho para ajeitar minha cara.

Portia dá um tapinha no meu ombro, falando com ternura:

\- Eu nunca pediria que eles escondessem seu rosto, Velvet. 

Fico curiosa, mas não pergunto mais nada. Depois do belo vestido do Desfile, eu confiava nela. Sua tendência a não seguir o mesmo exagero da Capital era tranquilizante. 

Depois de uma longa conversa com Kora e um pedido dramático de desculpas, Fleece conseguiu que eu não fosse excluída do treinamento e me orienta a trabalhar em minha apresentação para os Idealizadores ao longo dos próximos dias. Seria útil também aprender a juntar minhas habilidades com o uso de alguma arma.

Eu não gostava muito dessa parte: a dança era uma das minhas coisas preferidas e seria difícil ligá-la a assassinato. Mas eu não tinha escolha.

\- Se algum tributo se aproximar de você querendo uma aliança, não seja hostil. - Fleece diz. - Por favor, se esforce um pouco nisso. Eu não teria sobrevivido sem aliados.

Prometo tentar.

Chego no centro de treinamento e sinto os olhares cravados em mim, mas os ignoro. Resolvo ir direto para a estação de combate corpo a corpo e sinto a animação tomar conta pela primeira vez desde o desfile. Eu sentia mais falta daquilo do que pensei.

O treinador, um homem na faixa dos trinta chamado Viktor, parece feliz em me ver.

\- Uma filmagem da câmera de segurança circulou entre nós. - ele me confidencia. - Vi várias vezes, e tenho algumas sugestões para você, se você aceitar.

Concordo, e começamos a treinar. 

Aprendi a dança com ajuda de várias pessoas: os Canva, principalmente, mas também o pai de Damask, uma estrela no tempo que reuniões maiores eram permitidas no 8. Não era o tipo de coisa que permitia um aprendizado solitário, afinal. Junto com os exercícios de condicionamento e minhas lutas no Galpão, eu achava que tinha aprendido bastante - mas nada poderia me preparar para a habilidade técnica dos treinados na Capital.

Viktor aparentemente ensinava isso na universidade, com anos de análise cuidadosa de vários estilos de luta nas costas e sendo responsável pelo programa de treinamento dos Pacificadores. Ele é rígido e metódico até o último fio de cabelo. Começamos comigo jogando os pesos o mais longe possível e Viktor anota diligentemente meus resultados numa prancheta. Quando ele pede que eu pare, estou coberta de suor. Paro para tomar um gole de água, exausta.

\- Muito bom. - Viktor comenta. - Você jogou até o de 120 quilos com facilidade. O maior tributo pesa 95, então isso não será um problema. 

Seguimos para uma máquina que testa minha agilidade, com lanças holográficas sendo jogadas na minha direção. Sou atingida algumas vezes, e constato surpresa que as simulações deixam uma leve sensação de eletricidade, uma forma de me alertar do meu erro.   
Ele faz mais alguns testes de habilidades básicas e parece impressionado. Quando terminamos, já está quase no horário de encerramento do treinamento e protesto:

\- Mas nem mesmo uma partidinha?

Viktor sorri e chama três de seus assistentes: uma garota alta e magra de sorriso astuto, um homem que mais parece uma muralha de tão grande e um rapaz que, pela aparência, podia passar facilmente como um operário do 8. As regras eram mais ou menos as da dança - lutaríamos até que eles desistissem, mas eu não teria pausa entre um e outro.

A menina magra vem primeiro, e ela é uma oponente e tanto. Ao contrário da maioria dos dançarinos do distrito 8, ela tem uma agilidade invejável. Seu estilo é bastante diferente do meu, e demoro vários minutos para conseguir sequer levá-la ao chão. Lá lutamos de forma valente, mas minha cabeça ainda dói de ontem e penso em desistir. Com o canto do olho, porém, vejo que tenho uma audiência cativa de outros tributos. Não é uma opção parecer fraca na frente deles.

Depois de excruciantes dez minutos, ela desiste. A garota saí, e o homem com aparência de muralha entra. É um pouco mais fácil graças a seu estilo de movimentos óbvios, mas eu sei que deixar que ele passe a mão em volta do meu pescoço seria uma derrota certa. O homem quase consegue duas vezes, mas no final consigo por meus joelhos em suas costelas e ganhar.  
Infelizmente, quando terminamos, o horário de treinamento já se encerrou, e Viktor diz:

\- Por hoje é isso. Uma pena por que guardei o melhor para o final, mas você fez um bom show.

Ele aponta para trás e vejo que absolutamente todos os tributos, instrutores e Idealizadores estão olhando para nós. Minhas bochechas queimam, mas não deixo que isso denuncie minha tensão. Com uma reverência exagerada, me despeço do meu público.

E os dias seguintes passam voando: treino de dia, longos jantares discutindo estratégia a noite. Fazemos essas refeições longe de Cecelia e Tweed, que dirigem poucas palavras a nós. Fleece não é tão intragável quanto supus e acaba compensando meu jeito monossílabico, tagarelando sem parar sobre os outros tributos, seus mentores e estratégias na arena.

Portia e Eliana se juntam a nós as vezes, dando dicas práticas de como devo me portar diante do público da Capital. Ao contrário do que pensei inicialmente, não sou completamente um caso perdido nesse aspecto. Tenho a postura muito boa e o que Portia chama de um “jeito altivo”, uma dignidade natural de quem sabe seu lugar no mundo. Minha falta de jeito com as palavras poderia ser modelada para parecer timidez - enfim, coisas com o que eles podem trabalhar se eu precisar de água, comida ou remédios na arena.

Quanto ao treinamento físico, o consenso geral é que preciso de armas mais sólidas, como tacos, martelos ou uma lança pesada. Eu era péssima com tarefas de precisão, então deveria tentar matar por impacto, não com uma faca.

\- Eu não posso simplesmente me esconder até o fim dos Jogos e daí matar o último que restar? - pergunto para Fleece durante um dos jantares, esperançosa. 

\- Você sabe que não, Paylor. - ele responde, impaciente. - Mesmo que os outros tributos não soubessem das suas habilidades e não fossem te caçar, os Idealizadores criariam todo tipo de problema na arena para te tirar da sua toca.

Infeliz, constato que ele tem razão. Fleece continua a falar, dessa vez com carinho:

\- Sinto muito, mas esse não é um jogo que você possa fazer. Se esconder é para os pequenos, fracos, que não chamam atenção. Para não chamar atenção você teria que nascer de novo.

Sei que ele está certo, mas continuo trabalhando com ilusões ao longo dos próximos dias. Noto que Viktor usa a expressão “nocautear” durante nossas sessões, como se evitasse pensar que eu ou qualquer um de seus alunos poderia estar morto em poucos dias. Uso desse subterfúgio, pensando em tudo aquilo como um treinamento intenso de dança. A verdade nunca sai completamente da minha cabeça, mas está confinada a um cantinho, provavelmente se preparando para me morder em breve. Até o último dia, lutei contra dez assistentes da Capital e, curiosamente, só não consegui vencer o rapaz que parecia ser do distrito 8. Isso fere um pouco meu orgulho, mas o que está feito está feito.

Continuo fortalecendo minha aliança com Hal durante o horário de almoço, e acho que já não é segredo para ninguém que somos aliados. Mais uma ou duas pessoas seria o ideal, mas com ambos os tributos dos nossos distritos fora de cogitação, não sabemos quem seria de confiança. Fleece não consegue ajudar tanto quanto golstaria nesse aspecto, e vejo que isso o frustra bastante. Faço algumas das corridas de obstáculos com Hal e ele está minimamente em forma - nada demais, mas eu não precisaria arrastá-lo nem nada do tipo.

O último dia na Capital finalmente chega e tomo meu café da manhã lentamente, saboreando cada pedacinho do salmão. Eu nunca tinha comido peixe antes de vir para cá - o distrito 4 era responsável pelos frutos do mar, mas sua produção ia direto para Capital, sem passar por lugares como o 8. 

A manhã seria dedicada as avaliações individuais com os Idealizadores dos Jogos, que nos atribuiriam notas de acordo com nossas habilidades. A tarde, Fleece e Eliana iriam me treinar para a entrevista, meus três minutos de fama com Zeno Flickerman.

Estranhamente, eu me sentia pronta.

**Hal**

Estamos na sala de café da manhã, apenas eu e Ada. Estou repassando com ela minha apresentação para os Idealizadores dos Jogos - armadilhas que juntam meus conhecimentos do distrito 3 e dos últimos dias. Ela me interrompe e pergunta:

\- Você pensa na morte, Hal? 

Considero a pergunta por um segundo, surpreso por sua aleatoriedade. Ada estava um pouco melhor: a fissura inicial da ausência das drogas havia passado, e ela se juntava a nós para a maior parte das atividades. Mas hoje ela parecia ausente, os olhos tristes e distantes.

\- Não muito, não. - respondo. - Seria compreensível caso eu pensasse, mas completamente inútil.

Ela sorri.

\- Tão racional quanto seu pai. Betee me disse a mesma coisa nos meus Jogos. “A preocupação não aumenta suas chances de sobrevivência.” - Ada disse, imitando o tom de voz dele.

A menção me enche de saudades. Como eu imaginei, não me deixaram ligar para ele da Capital.

\- Tentei escrever algumas palavras para ele, sabe. - digo, com um nó na garganta. - Mas não consegui, por que não consigo imaginar um cenário no qual eu não volto para casa.

Ada me dá um sorriso triste.

\- Autoconfiança é uma boa característica. Ei, uma dica - ela acrescenta. - tem alguma coisa especial que você quer fazer lá no distrito 3? Além de se reunir com seu pai, é claro.

Lumino me vem direto a cabeça. Ao voltar, eu pretendia finalmente me declarar para ele.

\- Tem sim. - respondo.

\- Vai soar idiota - Ada diz. - mas nos meus Jogos minha irmã tinha um coelhinho de brinquedo, desses que falam algumas frases, sabe? - assinto com a cabeça. - E eu fiquei de consertar depois da colheita, mas bom…

Ela dá de ombros, e posso vê-la engolindo as lágrimas.

\- Daí quando a coisa apertava na arena eu pensava no maldito coelhinho. Não em sobreviver e ser campeã, por que isso é grande demais. Só em consertar a porra do coelhinho. - Ada suspira. - e funcionou, eu acho.

Estou prestes a perguntar se ela consertou o coelhinho no fim das contas, mas Sócrates e tia Wiress chegam na sala e Ada tem que ir trabalhar com Ruby. Tia Wiress faz seus comentários desconexos e Sócrates me dá dicas de apresentação. O horário da avaliação chega e eles nos levam para a sala onde temos que esperar.

Só tributos podem ficar lá dentro, então vou com Ruby e nos sentamos no banco reservado ao 3. Observo a todos. Mesmo os carreiristas parecem nervosos, sem suas conversas animadas de sempre. Me pergunto se eles se estarão assim na arena ou agirão da forma com que se comportaram no treinamento - como se os Jogos fossem a maior e melhor aventura de sua vida. Provavelmente o entusiasmo passaria uma vez que o sangue começasse a jorrar.

Começam a nos chamar pontualmente, e os tributos entram, um após o outro. Minha vez chega.

\- Boa sorte, Hal. - sussurra Ruby.

Dou um pequeno aperto em sua mão e entro no Centro de Treinamento. Os Idealizadores me esperam no mezanino que estiveram durante todo o tempo, bebendo e comendo. Cressida, Idealizadora-chefe, olha para mim e diz:

\- Você tem dez minutos.

Assinto e começo a reunir os suprimentos que preciso para as duas armadilhas que preparei. Cressida me encara com curiosidade. Esses são seus primeiros Jogos como chefe, e de acordo com Ada, ela é habilidosa e criativa. Excelente de acordo com os padrões da Capital, um pesadelo para nós.

Consigo montar as armadilhas em oito minutos e peço para que o assistente acione o sistema de vultos holográficos que conseguem reproduzir razoavelmente o peso a pressão de um corpo humano. A primeira é bem simples e analógica: um sistema de cordas que deixa o oponente pendurado pelo tornozelo. Nada demais, mas se a segunda não funcionasse… Bom, pelo menos receberia alguns pontos por essa. 

Ela funciona, e funciona muito bem. Peço que o assistente coloque cinco dos vultos me perseguindo, e corro deles em círculo. Os Idealizadores riem um pouco pela minha falta de atleticismo. Seu riso para, contudo, quando piso no ponto sensível da minha armadilha, e os vultos são todos eletrocutados, indo ao chão. Era muito parecida com a que meu pai usou para ganhar os Jogos, na verdade, um truque bastante eficiente. Eu só precisava de algumas peças simples e uma fonte de energia e conseguiria acabar com cinco ou seis oponentes de uma vez.

Os seus colegas parecem impressionados, mas não Cressida:

\- Funcionaria com pessoas de verdade?

Dou de ombros, limpando o suor na minha testa:

\- Se você quiser vir testar…

\- Veremos. - ela responde, séria. - Pode ir.  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Hal**

Estamos todos em frente a televisão, ansiosos demais para falar. 

Em apenas um minuto, Zeno Flickerman anunciará as notas que podem definir as minhas perspectivas de sucesso. Uma nota baixa demais… Bom, eu poderia até vencer, mas certamente seria mais difícil. 

\- Vamos ver. - diz Sócrates. - Não sabemos até onde seu pai vai influenciar…

Ele não diz mais nada, mas consigo captar a mensagem. Mesmo sendo da Capital, Sócrates entende como os Jogos funcionam e deve imaginar que a colheita foi manipulada.

Zeno Flickerman aparece e diz:

\- Senhoras e senhores, vamos para o anúncio das notas dos tributos! O que Panem quer saber! Sem mais delongas, vamos começar. Distrito 1… Dior, nota 9!

O garoto do distrito 1 também tira um 9, assim como a menina do 2. O algoz de Velvet, Alec, consegue um 10. A vez de Ruby chega, e olhamos para a televisão, ansiosos.

\- Ruby, do distrito 3! Nota 7!

Ada solta um suspiro de alívio. Sete era excelente para uma menina tão pequena e jovem. Me pergunto o que Ruby mostrou a eles para conseguir isso - deve ter impressionado bastante.

Minha vez chega. Meu coração para por um segundo.

\- Hal! Nota… 5?

Cinco?

\- É, parece que é isso mesmo. - diz Zeno, conferindo o papel a sua frente. Ele parece estar com pena. - Prosseguindo… Indra, distrito 4…

Estou enjoado e frustrado. Um cinco? Era muito, mas muito baixa. Meus companheiros me encaram, esperando minha reação. Não era incomum alguém do nosso distrito ter um desempenho desse, mas acho que esperavam um pouco mais de mim, tanto pela minha idade quanto por ser filho de um vitorioso.

\- Sinto muito, Hal. - diz Ada, fazendo carinho no meu ombro. - Se prepare para a entrevista e vejo o que posso fazer, certo?

Algumas lágrimas escapam de meus olhos, e tia Wiress senta ao meu lado, me abraçando. Não consigo me segurar e transbordo em seu ombro, chorando como um garotinho. Eu não tinha pensado na morte antes, mas achar que estaria sendo transportado em um caixão para o distrito 3 em menos de uma semana era inevitável agora.

Ada e Sócrates desligam a televisão, ignorando as notas dos outros tributos, pelo menos por enquanto. Enquanto eles discutem a melhor estratégia para mim, tia Wiress sussurra no meu ouvido, de forma desconexa, mas bastante clara:

\- Perseguição… Betee…

E entendo de uma vez que, independente do meu desempenho, as chances nunca estiveram ao meu favor.

**Na sala dos mentores  
**

Na noite das entrevistas, Fleece e Cecelia são os últimos a chegar na sala dos mentores. Os olhares se voltam para eles por alguns segundos.

\- Estava muito ocupado partindo corações, garoto? - diz Haymitch Abernathy, mentor do distrito 12.

\- Ah, me deixe, Haymitch. - Fleece resmunga.

No fundo, Fleece sentia mais pena do que raiva de seus comentários ácidos: em quarenta anos como vitorioso, Haymitch nunca conseguiu levar um tributo sequer de volta para o 12. Chegou bem perto em 74 com o casal suicida, mas aquilo obviamente não funcionou. Ninguém sabia como ele ainda estava vivo - além de ser alcoólatra e péssimo no seu trabalho, Haymitch não era muito querido pelas autoridades da Capital.

Fleece se acomoda entre Ada e Finnick, mentores do 3 e do 4.

\- Ada, é adorável te ver de novo. - ele diz, beijando a mão dela.

\- Ah, pare de flertar. - diz Finnick, com um soquinho de brincadeira nas suas costas.

Os dois se davam muito bem: eram muito parecidos, afinal, dois vitoriosos extremamente atraentes e frequentemente vendidos para os ricos da Capital. Fleece sempre tinha achado que sobreviver aos Jogos significaria liberdade, mas sua vitória só provou ser uma prisão com grades de ouro. Com quase quarenta anos, Finnick começava a ser deixado em paz, mas ainda vivia em constante alerta e era proibido de iniciar qualquer relacionamento sério. Fleece as vezes se desesperava um pouco ao lembrar que esse era seu destino pelas próximas duas décadas. Não sabia como o amigo aguentava as mãos pegajosas da Capital em seu corpo há tanto tempo e definitivamente não sabia se ele próprio iria ser tão resistente.

\- Como está Velvet? - Ada pergunta, sussurrando. Com sua inexperiência, ela não sabia se deveria falar abertamente sobre a aliança na frente dos outros.

Finnick responde por Fleece, alto o suficiente para que todos os mentores possam ouvir:

\- Nos céus, como mais ela poderia estar? Com uma nota onze no treinamento ela pode rasgar a bandeira nacional e Panem ainda irá amá-la. 

Cashmere vira para eles e rola os olhos:

\- Não sei o que a garota fez, mas duvido que mereça um onze. É mais provável que ele - ela aponta para Fleece. - tenha dado um jeitinho por debaixo dos panos, não é?

Um risinho nervoso se espalha pela sala dos mentores e todos encaram Fleece. Era seu primeiro ano se envolvendo diretamente na mentoria de um tributo, então ele já esperava esse tipo de comentário. 

\- Você superestima minhas habilidades, Cashmere, querida. - Fleece responde com a voz aveludada. - Fico lisonjeado. Mas a arena vai ser a prova final de talento, não? Por enquanto - ele acrescenta, apontando para Artemis, mentor do 2. - pergunte ao tributo dele. Ele vai saber falar o que acontece com quem atravessa o caminho de Velvet Paylor.

Por um segundo parece que Artemis vai avançar para cima de Fleece, mas sua companheira de distrito o segura, gesticulando com a cabeça para os Pacificadores na porta. O clima na sala fica tenso por algum tempo, mas se dissipa em conversas entre os mentores.

\- Ela deve estar louca. - sussurra Ada, balançando a cabeça de desaprovação. 

\- Ah, minha cara, ninguém nunca leva Cashmere a sério. - diz Finnick. - Em alguns anos você vai perceber.

Ada cruza os braços e suspira. Ela não pretendia estar ali pelos próximos anos. Não queria estar agora, na verdade. Ao menos não tão sóbria assim - desde que chegou ela olhava com inveja para os mentores do 6, que pingavam gotinhas de morfináceo na boca periodicamente, alheios ao mundo. Mas ela não podia desistir dos seus tributos daquele jeito. Devia isso não só a Hal e a Ruby, mas também a Betee, que não desistira dela quinze anos atrás. Se envolver emocionalmente com os seus mentorandos era difícil, mas não pior do que ir a sua cremação algumas semanas mais tarde, sabendo que não havia nem mesmo tentado.

\- De qualquer forma - Ada diz. - o que devo esperar de hoje? 

Ela não queria realmente saber, mas precisava se distrair. 

\- Algumas exibições um pouco patéticas de alguns, para variar. - diz Fleece. - Charme de outros. Um ou dois levando a multidão a loucura.

Ada assente, limpando as mãos suadas na calça de linho. Finnick percebe e dá um tapinha nas suas costas.

\- Não fique tão nervosa assim. - ele diz. - Você fez o que pôde. Não dá para fazer milagres com eles, sabe. Alguns já vem prontos, mas não dá para comprar charme.

\- Se eu dependesse disso precisaria do tesouro inteiro de Panem. - murmura Fleece. 

\- Como assim? - Ada pergunta.

Fleece olha para os lados e, ao constatar que ninguém os observa, confidencia:

\- Paylor ela… Tem tanto charme quanto o Haymitch. - ele diz, parecendo frustrado. - Não tem uma gota de carisma no corpo inteiro.

Finnick dá um sorriso irônico:

\- Ah, pobrezinho! E Cashmere achando que você ganhou na loteria, hein? Mas tenho certeza de que você vai pensar em alguma coisa.

Fleece abre a boca para responder, mas o telão no qual eles verão as entrevistas se acende. As conversas cessam automaticamente, com Zeno Flickerman no centro do palco, ovacionado pelo público. Cada pedacinho da avenida dos tributos estava ocupado, os mais ricos em camarotes exuberantes bebendo e comendo aperitivos servidos por Avoxes. Era o maior evento do ano, e mesmo que a Capital não poupasse despesas com a arena ou o treinamento, ainda devia embolsar um bom dinheiro das apostas, dádivas e venda dos lugares exclusivos daquela noite e demais festejos relacionados.

\- Senhoras e senhores! Sejam bem-vindos a noite de entrevistas do nonagésimo Jogos Vorazes! Hoje conheceremos nossos vinte e quatro tributos, os bravos jovens que irão representar seus distritos numa demonstração de força e coragem. Sem mais delongas, vamos começar!

\- Todo ano a mesma merda. - resmunga Haymitch, recebendo olhares feios dos outros mentores. - Desculpem, desculpem. - ele suspira, dando um golinho em uma garrafa de metal.

Por mais inconveniente que fosse, Haymitch não está errado: as coisas mudam muito pouco nas entrevistas dos Jogos Vorazes. Os mentores geralmente trabalham com “ângulos” - características gerais dos seus tributos que podem ser exploradas de forma superficial para que o público possa se lembrar deles na arena. Personagens, basicamente. O de Fleece havia sido o de um sex symbol em ascenção, algo pouco comum para um garoto do distrito 8 e completamente inadequado para a sua idade, mas muito, muito eficiente. Talvez até demais. Já Ada foi uma pequena gênio arrogante, madura e muito diferente das criancinhas assustadas do seu ano. 

O nonagésimo parece que iria seguir as tradições. O garoto do 1 flertou com o público durante os seus três minutos inteiros, arrancando alguns suspiros; a mesma coisa aconteceu com a garota. Ambos do 2 fizeram questão de deixar claro como eram mortais e como se sentiam honrados de estar ali. Alec até mesmo disse:

\- É o maior sonho da minha vida, Zeno. Desde criança via os Jogos na televisão e sabia que aquilo ali era o meu destino. Os Jogos Vorazes são a melhor coisa que já foi inventada.

Isso tudo era bastante exagerado na opinião de Ada, mas ela sabia que Alec acreditava naquilo, assim como a Capital. Era patético, mas um pouco triste. O que levava alguém a achar que alguns dias cometendo assassinato em massa seria o ponto alto da sua vida? Ada não sabia o que era pior: ir para os Jogos como um cordeirinho vai para o abatedouro ou crescer achando que é um jovem gladiador pronto para limpar Panem com o sangue de inocentes.

Ela não tem muito tempo para refletir sobre isso: a vez de Hal chega e ela se ajeita na cadeira, nervosa. Fleece lhe dá um aperto de mão delicado em apoio. Será que ainda dava tempo de pedir morfináceo aos mentores do 6?

Zeno cumprimenta Hal, que está vestido em um belo terno roxo. Felizmente para ele, o garoto era bastante atraente, com feições angulosas e um ar astuto. Nenhum fenômeno de sensualidade como Finnick ou Fleece, mas bonito o suficiente para não ofender as delicadas sensibilidades estéticas da Capital, que adorava impor racionamento e pobreza aos distritos, mas odiava que aquilo se refletisse na aparência dos tributos.

\- Ora ora meu garoto, seja bem vindo! - diz Zeno, animado. - Finalmente estamos conhecendo o filho do famoso Betee Latier, não é?  
Gritos ecoam pela avenida. Betee era amado pelo público da Capital, sendo mentor há tantos anos. Hal sorri educadamente. Graças a muita prática naquela tarde, a referência a seu pai não provoca nenhum tipo de reação emocional visível. Alguns dos tributos sentados em poltronas na lateral do palco fazem cara feia - eles sabiam que esse tipo de conexão a um vitorioso trazia vantagens.

\- Não acho que poderia começar essa entrevista de forma diferente. - diz Zeno, com um ar simpático. - Por favor, meu caro Hal, me conte: como você está se sentindo ao saber que entrará na arena amanhã, cinquenta anos depois do seu pai?

O garoto dá um suspiro ensaiado. Ada sabia que ele provavelmente queria jogar uma cadeira em cima de Flickerman, mas Hal se comporta bem.

\- Sabe, Zeno… Está sendo bastante difícil, eu confesso. Cresci ouvindo as histórias da arena e agora… 

Hal parece engolir em seco. A plateia o encara com um olhar de simpatia. Estava funcionando, ainda que Ada soubesse que Betee provavelmente nunca dissera um “a” sequer a respeito dos seus Jogos.

\- Terei minhas próprias para contar, eu acho. - ele diz. - Mas caso eu me vá… -

Pausa dramática. Dá para ouvir uma agulha caindo na avenida dos tributos.

Hal respira fundo e olha para Zeno com uma espécie de confiança renovada. 

\- Caso eu me vá, espero ter lutado com honra e dignidade proteger o nosso legado. O legado dos Latier, do distrito 3 e de todos os tributos que usaram inteligência e astúcia para vencer. Por que você sabe, Zeno, que nenhuma arma é melhor do que um cérebro.

As palmas são ensurdescedoras. Era impressionante o quão idiotas eles eram - ano após ano compravam qualquer discurso clichê que fosse minimamente convicente e bem ensaiado.

\- Ah, pelo amor de deus! - exclama Johanna Mason, a infame mentora do 7. - Quero ver o valor do seu cérebro quando o sangue começar a jorrar.

Ada a ignora, sabendo que Johanna tem razão: os habitantes da Capital geralmente prezam por aqueles tributos com os assassinatos mais gráficos. Mas não importava muito agora. O teatrinho de Hal, embora barato, funcionava.

Os aplausos cessam. Zeno faz mais algumas perguntas sobre a estratégia dele, recebendo respostas evasivas, mas charmosas, e ele vai se sentar na sua cadeira ovacionado quando seus três minutos terminam. Certamente Hal não seria o melhor da noite, mas o desempenho foi o suficiente para que a Capital não esquecesse do filho de Betee Latier.

**Velvet**

Meu estômago se revira no lugar e, pela milésima vez, tenho certeza que vou vomitar.

Fleece e Eliana tentaram, mas não tinha muito jeito: apesar de minha altivez ser desejável em um tributo, ela estava sozinha no meu rol de qualidades - ao menos as que contam para a Capital. O onze no treinamento tinha sido bom, mas sem uma personalidade estelar não adiantaria muita coisa - sobretudo agora que eu provavelmente era o alvo de todos os outros e precisaria de muitos presentes para sobreviver.

Uma funcionária da Capital gesticula para mim. É minha vez.

Com mais de 1,80m, eu não precisei de saltos, mas ainda assim tenho que me esforçar para não cair. Portia fez um ótimo trabalho, ainda que pouco tradicional: além de sapatilhas, eu vestia um vestido vermelho simples, meu rosto tinha maquiagem mínima e meu cabelo estava numa coroa de tranças. Ela também me deixou usar a relíquia da minha tia - em suma, eu parecia uma garota do 8. Uma garota do 8 muito elegante e rica, mas ainda assim uma garota do 8. O médico havia tirado os pontos do corte - a cicatrização com os produtos daqui era rápida - mas meu machucado continuava visível.

A mulher gesticula para mim e entro na parte principal do palco, minhas pernas parecendo geleia. A luz me atinge primeiro: é tão forte e quente como o sol, deixando uma sensação artificial ao meu redor. É como se nada disso fosse de verdade - nem Zeno, nem o público, nem as câmeras. Me ocorre que talvez aquela fosse uma boa coisa de se pensar. Se não era real, eu não podia passar vergonha, certo?

Chego perto de Zeno e o cumprimento, percebendo que sua aparência é ainda mais estranha ao vivo: a maquiagem pesada, os cabelos dourados penteados para cima, o terno cheio de glitter. Aperto sua mão, tentando sorrir. 

\- Agora, Velvet, minha querida. - começa Zeno. - Não posso demonstrar preferência mas… - ele olha para mim com um ar conspiratório. - Você pode guardar um segredo?

Demoro um segundo para perceber que ele espera uma resposta e assinto com a cabeça.

\- Eu estava extremamente ansioso para sua entrevista hoje. Um onze! Vocês não acham que ela não merece uma salva de palmas?

O barulho ensurdescedor toma conta da avenida. Bom. Quanto mais tempo eles gritassem, menos eu teria que falar. 

\- Satisfaça nossa curiosidade, por favor! O que você fez para receber essa dádiva dos Idealizadores?

Minha boca está seca que nem lixa. Engulo em seco e digo:

\- Eu queria saber isso também.

A multidão ri.

\- Não seja modesta, minha querida. - insiste Zeno. - Deve ter sido alguma coisa bastante impressionante que você fez para que os Idealizadores lhe dessem essa nota. É tão rara para os distritos mais distantes!

A ânsia de vômito retorna, mas lembro de Fleece mais cedo. Eles só são mais um oponente, Paylor. Respiro fundo e tento parecer confiante:

\- Não quero parecer arrogante, Zeno mas digamos que darei trabalho para os outros no combate de mãos livres.

Um aaah percorre a avenida. A proficiência em combate de mãos livres era rara, mas agradava muito o público da Capital. Muito sangue envolvido, além de brigas longas.

\- Então você treinava para os Jogos antes? - Zeno pergunta.

Sinto vontade de rir histericamente. Eu? Treinando para os Jogos? Zeno, querido, queria estar em casa agora, jantando batata assada com papai enquanto lamentamos pela pobre coitada que estaria no meu lugar. Uma costureira com dedos furados ou uma tecelã de pulmões ruins, provavelmente. Mas não posso dizer isso, é claro.

\- Não. - lembro da orientação de Fleece de não ser monossilábica e completo: - Nem imaginei que fosse ser útil até agradar os Idealizadores. Mas fico feliz que eles gostaram do nosso humilde esporte.

Murmúrios se espalham pela plateia. Acho que nenhum deles imaginava que os produtores de tecidos podiam ter qualquer tipo de habilidade de combate. É uma péssima coincidência que nossos tributos sempre fossem crianças magrinhas que nunca praticaram a dança. Deve ter algo a ver com o sistema de tésseras, provavelmente. Quanto mais comida extra a Capital te empresta mais fácil é você ser sorteado na colheita. Eu nunca peguei nenhuma, graças a parte considerável do salário da minha mãe que ela manda pra casa.

\- Suponho então que suas cicatrizes sejam dos seus anos de prática, então? - pergunta Zeno. Faço que sim com a cabeça. - É uma decisão pouco comum não esconde-las com maquiagem.

Fico tensa. Zeno não parece estar julgando, mas sei que isso não pega bem na Capital. Não quero que isso reflita mal em Nike e Demi, por mais chatas que elas possam ser. Com exceção dos machucados frescos da briga com Alec, sempre achei que as outras eram bastante discretas. Ali, porém, sob o escrutínio de olhos obcecados com a beleza e as luzes fortes da produção, provavelmente pareciam horrendas.

Quando a pausa começa a parecer longa demais, me lembro de algo que ouvi uma vez e digo, sem pensar muito:

\- Sabe, Zeno, uma das civilizações antigas tinha o hábito de consertar as cerâmicas quebradas com ouro e prata. 

Paro e engulo em seco por um momento. Que demônios você está falando, Paylor? Cerâmica? Por tudo que é mais sagrado! Desejo que alguém me mate agora - nada de esperar pelos Jogos, eu precisava desaparecer da face da terra naquele exato momento.

Mas o público parece prestar atenção em mim, então continuo:

\- Isso fazia os vasos mais valiosos e resistentes cada vez que quebravam. Vejo minhas cicatrizes assim também. Aprendo com todas elas de forma que me torno melhor depois de cada derrota.

Sinto vontade de me dar um murro na cara depois dessa, mas vejo olhos vidrados em mim, fascinados, como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais bela e sábia do mundo. Ah, essa gente.

O próprio Zeno parece estar encantado. Constato, aliviada, que aquilo pode funcionar. A Capital adora coisas bonitas e brilhantes, afinal, e hoje eu estou coberta de ouro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/aviso de gatilho: os Jogos Vorazes começam aqui, então a partir desse ponto na história teremos menções a assassinatos, tortura e gore literário em geral.
> 
> TW/aviso de gatilho: a partir desse capítulo, teremos algumas menções a exploração sexual, semelhante ao que é mencionado de ter sido feito com Finnick em Em Chamas e A Esperança. Não há nenhuma descrição gráfica ou menção de assédio, estupro ou relacionamento não-consensual.

**Velvet**

Dormir sempre foi um dos meus talentos. Em casa sempre tem muito barulho: as paredes do apartamento são finas e os vizinhos fazem uma verdadeira sinfonia de tosses todas as noites. 

Mas nesse silencioso e confortável quarto na Capital não consigo sequer fechar meus olhos. A preocupação com a possibilidade da minha morte eminente, suponho. 

Cheguei da entrevista e Fleece não estava lá. Com Eliana e Portia em suas próprias casas e Cecelia e Tweed conversando reservadamente sobre estratégias, fui para o quarto e pedi o jantar para a Avox que me servia. Não fui específica, mas ela foi bastante atenciosa e trouxe o que provavelmente já tinha percebido serem meus pratos preferidos: torradas com salmão defumado e creme de ricota, cozido de cordeiro com ameixas secas e um mousse de uma fruta exótica chamada maracujá, provavelmente oriunda de algum lugar no distrito 4. 

Enquanto comia, observei pela janela o pessoal lá embaixo: a noite pré-Jogos era uma verdadeira festa e era possível ver centenas - talvez milhares - de pessoas nas ruas da Capital, celebrando em bares com drinks na mão. Era um pouco revoltante que eles pudessem se aglomerar daquela maneira e nós não. No aniversário de dezoito anos de Damask eu, papai e a mãe dele conseguimos juntar dinheiro para encomendar um bolo na padaria, que comemos juntos. Pacificadores passaram pela janela e nos viram juntos. Ainda estávamos dentro do limite legal de cinco pessoas então nada aconteceu, mas um deles - frequentador assíduo do Galpão - me chamou de lado depois de uma das lutas e disse:

\- Tome cuidado, Velvet. O comandante está recebendo ordens da Capital para apertar a vigilância no futuro, com chicotadas como punição para reuniões não autorizadas.

Desnecessário dizer que não comemoramos nenhum aniversário depois disso.

Canso de assistir as festas da Capital e como o resto da minha refeição olhando para a parede. Percebo rápido que ainda estou cheia de adrenalina pelos acontecimentos da noite, então corro pelo quarto, com o vestido da entrevista e tudo - apenas rápido o suficiente para gastar um pouco de energia. Quando minha pele está coberta por uma camada saudável de suor, tomo banho e tento ir dormir, mas não funciona.

Penso em pedir um leite quente ou chá para a Avox, mas não quero incomodar seu momento de folga. Avoxes tem folga? Bom, não sei, mas prefiro não arriscar. A vida dela já era difícil o suficiente sem uma tributo com insônia. Resolvo que Cecelia e Tweed provavelmente já tinham se recolhido e saio do quarto para procurar algo de interessante no apartamento - um livro, talvez? Não tínhamos muitos livros no distrito 8, só alguns na biblioteca que contavam a história de Panem, manuais para máquinas e instruções de costura. Mas não há nada nas salas além de móveis bonitos e decorações inúteis. A iluminação, porém, está agradável - uma meia sombra amarelada, que parece vir apenas das festas na rua - então decido ficar por lá.

Sento no sofá e tento imaginar o que mais posso fazer quando escuto voz aveludada:

\- Está com insônia?

Me assusto e quase caio do sofá, mas vejo que é só Fleece. Ele se aproxima e se senta do meu lado, ainda usando o terno azul-escuro de mais cedo. Seu rosto está levemente vermelho e um pouco inchado. Ele estava chorando?

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente e Fleece pergunta:

\- Sem ofensas, mas você usa palavras para se comunicar? Ou só expressões faciais?

Fleece parece realmente desanimado. Respondo:

\- Só quando há algo a ser dito.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, escutando os sons da rua.

\- Bom, eu não consegui dormir também nos meus Jogos. Se te consola, não acho que haja um tributo sequer nesse prédio que esteja dormindo.

Dessa vez me esforço para responder com palavras:

\- Nem mesmo os carreiristas?

\- Nem mesmo eles. - Fleece confirma. - Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nos últimos quatro anos é que os carreiristas são as crianças mais assustadas daquela arena.

\- Elabore. - digo, curiosa.

Fleece morde os lábios e pensa por um segundo, provavelmente escolhendo suas palavras. No 8, nós dávamos nossas opiniões negativas sobre os carreiristas livremente, mas aqui provavelmente estávamos sendo ouvidos. Qualquer coisa contra eles poderia ser interpretada como algo contra a Capital.

\- Meu bisavô trabalhou nos moinhos de algodão. - ele diz. - Meus pais trabalharam nos moinhos de algodão. Se eu não tivesse ganhado os Jogos, eu também trabalharia nos moinhos de algodão, assim como meus filhos e netos. É simplesmente o que você faz, não é? Trabalha com o que lhe é designado. E para eles e os Jogos… Bom, é mais ou menos isso. Treinar, vir para os Jogos, ganhar ou morrer. É isso. O ofício da família. É o que eles fazem.

Penso para um segundo. Tem lógica, mas ainda é repulsivo.

\- Não deixo de ficar um pouco triste por eles. - Fleece completa. - A vida de um vitorioso não é bem o esperado. 

Nossos olhares se cruzam por um segundo e entendo o que ele está dizendo. Tento encontrar as palavras menos comprometedoras o possível, tanto para não constrangê-lo quanto para não ter algum problema caso estejam nos ouvindo.

\- Você estava em um… compromisso de vitorioso? Hoje, depois da entrevista?

Ele assente com a cabeça com um sorriso triste.

Aquele era o prêmio que a Capital dava a vitoriosos que nem Fleece, então: a chance de ser vendido ao que pagasse melhor. Considerando o jeito distorcido com que eles vêem as coisas por aqui, talvez até achem que seja uma honra para ele.

Mais silêncio. 

\- Quer um último conselho? - Fleece pergunta. 

Ergo meus olhos e faço que sim com a cabeça.

\- Lembre-se que alguém tem que ganhar. Eu sei - ele completa, ao ver meu rosto de confusão. - que isso parece óbvio. Mas algumas pessoas ficam loucas de culpa, como se suas vítimas não fossem morrer de qualquer jeito. Só saí um vivo, independentemente de sua superioridade moral. Por que não você, Velvet?

\- Isso não torna certo. - respondo, baixinho. Evitei pensar em matar durante o treinamento, mas a partir de amanhã essa realidade iria se impor para mim de qualquer jeito.

Fleece dá de ombros.

\- Não. Mas é como as coisas funcionam. Quando eu percebi que a única escolha clara é onde eu iria passar as últimas horas da minha vida… Bom, tudo se tornou mais fácil.

Ele se levanta do sofá e diz, antes de sair:

\- Mas você não tem que concordar comigo. Só pense nisso. Você tenta ganhar de lá e tento te ajudar daqui, certo?

Sorrio e estico meu dedo mindinho para ele, como se fóssemos crianças. 

\- Promete?

Ele retribui e diz com o sorriso que lançou mil navios ao mar:

\- Prometo.

**Hal**

\- É estranho que dormi bem? - pergunto a Ada.

Estamos subindo no aerodeslizador que vai me levar para a arena. Eu já vira aerodeslizadores antes na base dos Pacificadores próxima ao distrito 3, mas é impossível não ficar impressionado: o avião é enorme e silencioso de um jeito que parece impossível.

Ada diz:

\- Eu dormi bem também no meu ano. Acho que se você aceita que só tem dois destinos possíveis… As coisas ficam fáceis.

Um funcionário de roupa branca nos dirige para sua cabine, uma pequena sala com dois assentos de couro e um banquete delicioso numa mesa. Me sento e um médico vem na minha direção com uma agulha enorme, explicando:

\- É seu rastreador. Não dói nada, fique tranquilo.

Dói muito, é claro. Passo os dedos no lugar que o rastreador foi injetado, curioso, e percebo que é um dispositivo redondo, mais ou menos do tamanho da ponta do meu polegar. A viagem dura mais ou menos meia hora e tento me hidratar o máximo possível. Como um pouco também. Não tem como saber se vou ter essas coisas na arena.

A escada do aerodeslizador é colocada diretamente no subterrâneo onde as “Salas de Lançamento” ficam. Em alguns distritos eles chamam de curral, o que é bastante adequado. É um curral bonito, porém: uma sala de tamanho razoável, com cadeiras confortáveis e mais comida. O tubo de lançamento fica em um dos cantos, mas evito olhar para lá.

\- É isso. - diz Ada, olhando ao seu redor. - O primeiro e único a usar esse curralzinho bonito. Sabe que o pessoal da Capital visita esses lugares depois? Vão colocar umas fotos de você ali - ela aponta para uma parede vazia. - e exibir o seu uniforme também. O meu estava em farrapos, mas colocaram de qualquer jeito.

Fico tentado a perguntar sobre os seus Jogos, mas me seguro. Eu vira apenas pedaços na televisão - aquela edição em especial era bem nauseante.

Um Avox traz minhas roupas e me troco. É bem simples: uma calça verde-cargo, uma blusa preta, casaco exportivo simples e botas, que deixo com os cadarços frouxos. Me troco no banheiro e penteio o cabelo. Quando saio, pergunto a Ada:

\- O que você acha?

Ela dá de ombros.

\- Não vai ser muito frio, provavelmente. Nem na água. Fora isso não dá para saber.

Gosto da sua segunda previsão: eu nunca havia nadado na vida. Esse tipo de ambiente dava uma vantagem injusta aos tributos do distrito 4, que basicamente eram jogados no mar ao nascer.

Esperamos durante alguns minutos em silêncio, sentados lado a lado. Finalmente, uma voz fala:

\- Um minuto para o lançamento. Favor se preparar.

Levantamos e vamos para perto do tubo. Ada retira uma lanterna do bolso e a direciona nos meus olhos.

\- Para a luz? - pergunto, tentando não piscar muito. - Inteligente. Obrigado.

Ela dá uma risada.

\- Somos do 3, garoto. Se não temos nosso cérebro não temos nada.

Ficamos ali por mais um tempo. A voz diz:

\- Dez segundos para o lançamento.

Entro no tubo. 

\- Obrigado por tudo, Ada.

\- Você me agradece quando voltarmos para casa. - ela responde.

Começo a subir.

A lanterna de Ada tem o efeito esperado: ao contrário dos outros tributos, que tentam tapar o rosto com as mãos, não demoro para me adaptar a claridade da arena. Respiro fundo e deixo que a calma me inunde.

Seja racional, Hal.

\- Senhoras e senhores! - diz a voz de Zeno Flickerman. - Que comece a contagem regressiva.

_60, 59…_

Ao sermos lançados na arena, temos que passar sessenta segundos em nossas plataformas - um passo para os lado significava ser explodido em pedacinhos por minas que nos cercam e só são desativadas quando o gongo soa. Quero usar esse tempo para analisar o meu ambiente, competidores e talvez obter um pouco de vantagem.

Primeiro acho que estamos em uma cidade abandonada, mas não: é um parque de diversões, com a roda gigante, estandes de comida e tudo mais. Ah, o bom humor dos Idealizadores!

_58, 57, 56, 55…_

Está tudo meio velho, é claro: provavelmente eles adaptaram alguma coisa do velho mundo a suas necessidades. Bom, não importa. Estamos no que deveria ser o estacionamento do lugar, com vários carros enferrujados parados em volta do círculo de tributos. A direita, uma pequena floresta e, a esquerda, uma multitude de brinquedos. Um polvo gigante com carrinhos, um carrossel, uma estrutura de metal gigantesca chamada montanha russa. 

_54, 53, 52, 51, 50…_

A cornucópia está no meio: uma grande estrutura de metal em forma de chifre com muitos suprimentos, vários deles essenciais. Estranhamente, não vejo nenhuma arma, apenas itens de sobrevivência - mochilas, sacos de dormir, lonas e coisas assim. Devem estar mais próximas ao chifre, suponho. Para mim não importa. A cornucópia é o reino dos carreiristas, e não ir para bem longe dela era um erro fatal e uma forma de morrer no banho de sangue do início dos Jogos. Eu e Velvet concordamos dois dias atrás que tínhamos que fugir de lá o mais rápido possível. 

_49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40…_

Velvet. Onde ela está? Procuro ao meu redor e, felizmente, ela não está escondida pela cornucópia, embora esteja um pouco longe - dez ou doze tributos de distância, talvez? Ela também está me procurando, e, assim que me vê, acena discretamente para a direita. Ela pensou o mesmo que eu: dois pirralhos da zona urbana dificilmente teriam chances na floresta.

_39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31…_

Procuro os carreiristas. Alec está longe o suficiente de mim e de Velvet para que provavelmente não vá tornar nenhum de nós dois alvos preferenciais, mas vejo que ela está alerta em relação a ele. O garoto do 1 está a três tributos de distância a minha direita, e a garota do 2 a apenas um. Seria arriscado, mas eu teria que tentar. Aquela era a minha melhor chance de colocar a sorte ao meu favor.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21…_

Começo a retirar os meus sapatos com todo cuidado que consigo: um dedo para fora do meu círculo e eu voaria pelos ares. Eles saem com facilidade, já que não atei os cadarços direito. A menina do 12 ao meu lado me fita com curiosidade. Devo estar parecendo um maluco.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10._

Respiro fundo e me preparo. Hal Latier, o primeiro tributo a usar uma bota como arma. Começo pelo garoto do 1, que está mais longe. Miro bem na área com explosivos ao seu redor e

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5…_

Booom! As minas explodem. Fico surdo e desorientado, uma gosma que provavelmente é o sangue ou cérebro do garoto gruda na minha bochecha, mas não posso me distrair. 

_4, 3, 2…_

Miro de novo e booom! As minas da garota do 2 explodem e, como punição divina, sou jogado para o lado e perco a consciência.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Velvet**

Quando as minas do garoto do 1 explodem, percebo que a minha aliança foi melhor do que a encomenda.

Obrigada, mamãe. Finalmente cuidando de mim como deveria. 

Hal e fez uma jogada de mestre que eu nunca vi antes nos Jogos: ele jogou ambas as botas nas plataformas de competidores antes do final da contagem regressiva para o início, explodindo-os em pedacinhos. E dois carreiristas, ainda por cima! A Capital deve ter adorado. Ou odiado, caso tivessem apostado nos que morreram. De qualquer forma, Latier havia se redefinido como o tributo mais perigoso naquela arena, ao menos por enquanto. Era excelente, ainda que um pouco traiçoeiro, tê-lo como aliado. 

Na nossa última conversa ele havia me alertado para a importância da concentração nesse momento inicial, mas sem dar mais detalhes. No dia achei que era somente a condescendência de alguém muito inteligente, mas quando ele jogou o primeiro sapato percebi suas verdadeiras intenções. Aquele alerta me deu uma certa vantagem, e nos segundos que se passaram, foquei completamente na cornucópia, não cedendo a confusão como meus competidores.

O gongo soa e começo a correr na direção de Hal, pegando uma mochila qualquer no meu caminho só para não sair da cornucópia de mãos vazias. Os tributos ao redor dele ainda estão atordoados demais, muitos deles cobertos com restos mortais em pedacinhos minúsculos. Além dos dois prováveis alvos, a explosão também matou a garotinha do 12 e mais três estão no chão, provavelmente atingidos indiretamente pela força das minas.

Hal é um deles. Não acho que ele está morto, mas um nó se forma na minha garganta. Corro o mais rápido que posso na sua direção.  
Antes que eu possa chegar perto dele, porém, um corpo se joga em cima de mim por trás. Caio de cara no chão. Um corte fundo se abre no meu rosto, jorrando muito sangue - o destino claramente não quer que eu seja bonita, ao menos não nos padrões da Capital. 

Por um segundo temo que seja Alec, mas rapidamente reconheço Hector, o tributo do 4. Lembro de vê-lo manejando lanças e tridentes com perfeição, mas suas mãos estão vazias, confirmando minha teoria de que a cornucópia não tinha armas nesse ano. Ele tenta me enforcar, mas sua técnica de combate corpo a corpo é fraca, então consigo reverter a situação e colocá-lo no chão, segurando seu corpo para baixo com os joelhos. O sangue do corte da minha testa pinga no rosto do garoto, sua expressão cheia de raiva.

Eu congelo. Como eu mataria ele? Sufocá-lo como ele pretendia fazer comigo é cruel e demorado. Algum de seus aliados poderia muito bem me ver ali e me atacar por trás. Perdida, olho para os lados e vejo uma pedra no chão. 

Não é o tipo de coisa no qual você deva pensar muito, então pego a pedra e bato na sua cabeça, na região que Viktor disse ser mais eficiente. Me sinto muito tentada a fechar os olhos durante o primeiro golpe, mas o encaro de qualquer forma. Não tenho o direito de fazer algo terrível e tentar me distanciar disso. Mas por que?

_Alguém tem que ganhar._

Duas vezes.

_Alguém tem que ganhar.  
_

Três vezes.

_Alguém tem que ganhar.  
_

Quatro vezes.

_Alguém tem que ganhar.  
_

Cinco vezes.

Na quinta consigo ver seu crânio rachado e paro. Já passou tempo o suficiente para que o caos se instalasse ao meu redor, o banho de sangue a toda, mas felizmente ninguém vem na minha direção. Os carreiristas devem estar ocupados demais garantindo o monopólio da cornucópia, confusos pela falta de armas e pela explosão.

Sem olhar para Hector, corro para a direção de Hal e sinto seu pulso. Forte, ele provavelmente está bem. Seus óculos estão arranhados e cheios de sangue, mas parecem intactos. Carregá-lo se prova uma tarefa um pouco complicada: apesar de ser magro, Hal é quase tão alto quanto eu. Depois de algumas tentativas, consigo colocá-lo nos ombros e saio correndo da cornucópia, querendo me livrar o mais rápido possível do banho de sangue. Consigo ver o olhar fulminante de Alec em minha direção, mas ele não está perto o suficiente para valer a pena vir me pegar, mesmo que eu esteja lenta com Hal nas costas.

E eu corro e corro e corro. Paro para respirar meia dúzia de vezes, olhando assustada para os lados, mas não vejo ninguém. A maior parte daquele pedaço da arena é ocupada pelas largas estruturas de metal que deviam ser brinquedos no passado, mas há um circo, dois restaurantes e outros lugares cobertos. Estaríamos bem em termo de esconderijos e abrigo da chuva e do frio. Quando não consigo mais ouvir os outros tributos, mudo meu ritmo para uma caminhada forte. O sangue cai no meu olho, mas com Hal nas costas, não posso limpá-lo.

Depois de algum tempo - uma hora, talvez mais - minhas pernas e pulmões não aguentam mais e sinto que vou vomitar de exaustão. Analiso minhas opções e entro no que parece ser uma pequena lanchonete, velha e empoeirada, mas ainda completa: cinco mesas cercadas por sofás estofados, um balcão enorme, uma portinhola que dá para o que devia ser uma cozinha, um banheiro. Deposito Hal atrás do caixa, onde ele não pode ser visto, e dou uma olhada ao redor.

Ninguém.

As janelas são amplas, mas cobertas por persianas de plástico - nenhum problema ali, então. O banheiro está tão coberto de poeira quanto o resto do lugar, mas o encanamento funciona. Benditos sejam os Idealizadores! Molho minhas mãos e cheiro a água, mas não parece ser venenosa. Lavo minhas mãos, meu pescoço e deixo minha testa cortada embaixo da torneira durante algum tempo, esperando me livrar das bactérias que por acaso tenham entrado lá. O sangramento parece piorar, e pressiono-o com a manga da jaqueta.

Quero desesperadamente qualquer coisa que possa ser usada como arma, mas o lugar não tem nenhum garfo ou faca - apenas colheres, pratos e copos de plástico. O banheiro não tem espelho, e na cozinha não há nada além de balcões e armários. Até mesmo as janelas parecem ser de acrílico, então mesmo que eu consiga quebrá-las não vão servir de muita coisa. Um quadrado cheio de guardanapos de papel quase se desintegrando, porém, parece pesado o suficiente, então resolvo que por enquanto vai ser aquilo mesmo.

A ferida no meu rosto pulsa e percebo que estou perdendo muito sangue. Tem só uns dois dedos de comprimento, na minha testa, logo acima da sobrancelha - ironicamente, no lado oposto ao que Alec machucou no treinamento. Não é grande, mas funda o suficiente para fazer um estrago.

Vou sentar no chão com Hal, atrás do balcão. Seu pulso continua forte e ele não tem nenhuma ferida visível, então resolvo deixa-lo dormindo enquanto vejo o que há na única mochila que peguei. Enfilero os suprimentos: cinco barrinhas de frutas secas, uma garrafa d’água, um rolo de arame e um kit médico.

O kit médico faz meus olhos brilhar. Abro e encontro álcool, bandagens, analgésicos e materiais de sutura - linha, agulha, uma pinça grande e uma tesoura. A tesoura não tem ponta então não serve tão bem como arma, mas o resto parece ter sido feito para mim.

Nos Jogos os tributos geralmente faziam cauterizações em cortes profundos, esquentando uma lâmina no fogo e pressionando-a contra a ferida. Embora o método de fato parasse o sangramento, era um prato cheio para micróbios e geralmente resultava em infecções em pouco tempo. Uma coisa seria se eu soubesse que estaria na Capital como vitoriosa (ou num caixão) em poucos dias, mas aquilo dali podia se arrastar por duas semanas. Inviável tomar esse risco. Eu teria que suturar, com todo meu conhecimento de quem só viu isso sendo feito, e nunca o fez de verdade. Minha mão é firme, mas nem tanto assim. Será que eu deveria esperar Hal acordar? Não, ele não saberia também. Vai ter que ser eu.

Pego uma bandeja em cima do balcão que reflete quase tão bem quanto um espelho e a apoio em uma cadeira a minha frente. A luminosidade não é perfeita, mas consigo ver o suficiente.

\- Você não vai ganhar nada adiando isso, Paylor. - sussurro para mim mesma. - Vá logo!

Obedecendo meu próprio comando, limpo o local o melhor que posso com o álcool do kit. Os materiais de sutura estão em um pacotinho estéril sem ar, então apenas higienizo minhas mãos. Respirando fundo, começo a sutura.

Me seguro para não grunir com a dor. Já precisei de pontos pelo menos cinco vezes - quatro no distrito, uma na Capital. Todas essas vezes com uma pomada analgésica, mesmo no 8. Weaver, a curandeira, tinha pouco recursos, mas nunca faria a crueldade de suturar “no seco”, como ela chamava. 

E era essa crueldade que eu deveria fazer, por que era minha única opção, além de sangrar até a morte. Mais ou menos quatro pontos na sensível área logo acima da minha sobrancelha. Claramente coberta em ouro.

Um corte desse tamanho exige pelo menos três nós em cada ponto, então vou lentamente. Passar a agulha num pedaço de pele. Passar no outro. Nó. Nó. Nó. Cortar. Repetir. É mais difícil do que parecia, mas consigo fazer um trabalho decente, sem tremer demais. Quando estou finalizando o terceiro, ouço uma voz dizer:

\- Você realmente sabe fazer isso?

**Hal**

Acordo com Velvet Paylor suturando o próprio rosto.

Estou zonzo, confuso e um pouco surdo, então me esforço para sussurrar quando falo com ela. Não quero atrair inimigos com uma voz descompensada. 

\- Você realmente sabe fazer isso? - pergunto.

Ela para por um segundo mas depois de ver que sou só eu, prossegue e diz entredentes:

\- Já vi fazerem.

Não quero atrapalhar, logo prefiro olhar os nossos arredores. Aparentemente é algum tipo de lanchonete abandonada, um “café” do velho mundo. A maior parte das estruturas das civilizações antigas foi destruída pelas guerras ou está submersa em água. Aquele parque temático deve ter sido bem difícil de encontrar, mas era perfeito como arena. A ferrugem e destruição em quase todo canto denunciava que eles haviam usado alguns itens originais, mas a maioria dos objetos parecia ter sido colocada ali pelos Idealizadores, com camadas de poeira estratégicas. Espero pelo menos uma dúzia de armadilhas interessantes espalhadas por aí, apenas esperando para serem ativadas - Cressida Highbottom não brinca em serviço.

Analiso a minha integridade física e, apesar da surdez parcial e das dores por ter sido jogado no chão, estou bem. Mas não dá para ignorar os pedacinhos dos oponentes que explodi em cima de mim: no meu rosto, nas minhas roupas, na lente dos óculos. Em todo lugar. Quando percebo isso, tiro a jaqueta e tento me limpar vigorosamente, sem muitos resultados. Velvet percebe minha agitação e para sua sutura por um segundo, a pinça suspensa no ar.

\- A torneira do banheiro funciona. - ela diz.

Levanto com cuidado e vou até o banheiro empoeirado. Conhecendo os Jogos, é bem possível que a água esteja envenenada, mas não consigo me conter: tiro a camisa, molho e esfrego cada centímetro da minha pele, tentando me livrar de qualquer indício do que aconteceu na cornucópia. Não sei quanto tempo fico ali, mas só saio do meu transe de higiene desenfreada quando Velvet me chama suavemente da porta:

\- Hal?

Minha pele arde.

\- Já vou! - sussurro de volta.

Ouço os passos dela se afastando, provavelmente indo de volta para o esconderijo no balcão. A camisa está bastante molhada, então torço e resolvo pendurar ao lado da pia. Coloco a jaqueta e fecho o zíper, limpo os óculos e bebo um pouco de água. Nunca desejei tanto um banho, mas aquilo dali teria que dar.

Velvet me espera atrás do balcão, sentada com as pernas cruzadas, um curativo limpo já feito na sua testa. Sento ao seu lado e ela me encara, sem dizer nada. Claramente naquela aliança eu teria de ser quem faz as perguntas. Digo:

\- Quem foi atingido pelas explosões? 

\- As meninas do 2 e do 12 e o menino do 1.

A garota do 12 não era meu objetivo, mas pelo menos ela não sofreria uma morte lenta nas mãos dos carreiristas que sobraram. Eles sabem ser bem cruéis nos seus métodos de assassinato, que aprendem de forma especialmente espetacularizada para agradar a Capital.

\- Quem mais você viu morrendo no banho de sangue? - indago.

Velvet dá uma pausa e engole em seco. 

\- Matei o garoto do 4. Fora isso acho que os carreiristas fizeram o de sempre. Talvez um pouco menos, já que a explosão pareceu pegar todo mundo de surpresa. - ela fica em silêncio por um segundo e então acrescenta: - Boa ideia, aliás. 

O sangue nas suas roupas não era todo dela, então.

\- Não sei nem se é permitido. - digo, dando de ombros. - Os Jogos não tinham começado de verdade quando joguei as botas. Mas bom… Eliminei um terço da competição qualificada. 

\- Foi um bom risco a se correr. - ela responde. - E eles não podem fazer muita coisa para te punir aqui, não é?

Assinto, mas depois de anos assistindo aos Jogos sei que as possibilidades de punição eram infinitas: os Idealizadores com frequência orquestravam desastres naturais e ataques de bestantes para tributos que não andam na linha. Uma história clássica era a de um garoto canibal há uns anos atrás, que foi morto por uma avalanche bastante conveniente quando suas ações se tornaram demais para os espectadores.

\- Você me carregou? - pergunto.

Velvet faz que sim com a cabeça enquanto mexe com a tesoura do kit médico. Não tem ponta, mas pode servir para alguma coisa, sobretudo se minha suposição sobre a falta de armas na arena for verdade.

\- Você não precisava ter feito isso. - digo. - Foi muito… - procuro a palavra por algum tempo. - honrado da sua parte, ter mantido a aliança. Sobretudo comigo desacordado, e depois da minha nota baixa.

Ela para de mexer com a tesoura e olha para mim. Minha companheira de aliança claramente não tinha nem mesmo considerado quebrar nosso acordo. Ou isso ou ela era uma excelente atriz, o que eu duvidava bastante. 

\- Não é por que estamos nos Jogos que vou faltar com minha palavra. - Velvet diz, dando de ombros.

Mudo de assunto e lhe faço mais algumas perguntas sobre a cornucópia e nossa posição atual. Nenhuma arma! A situação não poderia ser melhor, ao menos por enquanto. Os outros precisariam de patrocinadores com os bolsos bem fundos para conseguir até mesmo uma faca simples de presente. Não ouso perguntar como ela matou o garoto do distrito 4 - por impacto, provavelmente. 

Quando vou perguntar sobre os conteúdos da mochila que ela conseguiu pegar, os canhões que sinalizam as mortes começam. Conto seis.

\- Um começo atípico. - digo. 

\- Acho que a maioria ficou confuso demais com a explosão. - Velvet responde. - E mortes por impacto são mais difíceis, mesmo para carreiristas.

\- Pode ser um pouco lento, se eles não nos derem armas. - respondo, com temor.

Os Jogos costumavam durar de uma a duas semanas, e o que parecia pouco para o público da Capital era um tempo excruciante para os tributos. Velvet diz com perspicácia: 

\- Tenho certeza que os Idealizadores vão pensar em alguma coisa.   
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Hal**

Decidimos sair na hora do hino.

É uma das melhores formas de saber o que estava acontecendo na arena: a canção era tocada em conjunto com a projeção das fotos dos tributos caídos no céu, uma legenda mostrando a qual distrito pertenciam. Em casa, toda Panem veria um replay de cada uma das mortes, mas nós não - aquilo poderia ser uma desvantagem para competidores com habilidades secretas. Mesmo trabalhadores no turno da noite eram obrigados a parar seus afazeres por algum tempo e assistir a transmissão em uma das milhares de televisões comunitárias espalhadas por aí. Ninguém escapava de ver os Jogos Vorazes e, caso tentasse, poderia ser submetido a punições que iam desde multas até a chicotadas em praça pública.

Geralmente os tributos ficam distraídos demais para reparar em seus arredores, então o horário é propício a exploração. As barrinhas de frutas são o suficiente para jantar e ter uma fonte de água a disposição ajuda, mas sabemos acordaríamos com fome no dia seguinte. Velvet era de um distrito pobre, mas parecia ter tido comida o suficiente durante sua vida, e eu era acostumado a três refeições sólidas feitas pela governanta da aldeia dos vitoriosos. Nenhum dos dois reagiria muito bem a um estômago vazio por tanto tempo, sobretudo depois de sermos mimados na Capital durante quase uma semana.

O canhão soa uma vez ao cair da noite. Velvet não é muito de conversa, logo ficamos sentados lado a lado no mais completo silêncio. Me pergunto algumas vezes se ela é assim mesmo no seu dia-a-dia ou se é apenas uma estratégia para lidar com o peso psicológico dos Jogos. Não dá para saber, na verdade, mas chuto que é uma mistura dos dois. Depois do que parece uma eternidade, as primeiras notas do hino soam e saímos. Seguro a tesoura cirúrgica e ela o porta-guardanapos de papel - ambos um pouco inúteis, mas é o melhor que temos como armas.

Sei que meu foco deveria estar em meus arredores, mas quando saímos na noite gelada, não consigo deixar de olhar pro céu com o canto dos olhos. A parte instrumental do hino dura alguns segundos, e a bandeira de Panem é seguida pela legenda: “Tributos caídos”. A canção começa.

_Oh, cornucópia! Uma cornucópia para todos nós!  
_

A foto do garoto do distrito do 1 aparece. Ele tem aquela beleza clássica comum das pessoas de lá, e penso com um aperto no coração que eu facilmente teria uma queda nele se fóssemos colegas. Ao invés de escrever nossos nomes juntos num caderno, porém, o assassinei a sangue frio, seu corpo vaporizado em tantos pedaços que seu enterro seria mais simbólico do que qualquer outra coisa.

_E quando você levanta o grito  
_

_O valente deve atender ao chamado_

A menina do 2 tem um ar orgulhoso e forte. O que ela seria caso não tivesse se voluntariado para os Jogos? Pacificadora? Trabalharia nas pedreiras? Pacificadora, provavelmente. Era assim que os carreiristas usavam seu treinamento, caso não fossem escolhidos como tributos.

_E nós nunca vacilaremos!  
_

_Uma cornucópia para todos nós_

O garoto do 4, o que Velvet matou. 

_Oh, cornucópia! Uma cornucópia para todos nós!  
_

A menina do distrito 9, produtor de grãos. Seu rosto magro e pequeno não me era familiar - provavelmente ela tentou manter-se fora do radar durante o treinamento.

_E quando você levanta o grito  
_

_O valente deve atender ao chamado_

O garoto do 9. Outro que ficou fora do meu radar. Vítima dos carreiristas, provavelmente.

_E nós nunca vacilaremos!  
_

_Uma cornucópia para todos nós_

Distrito 10, menina. Lembro dela de jeans e cinto de couro no desfile.

_Apesar de a escuridão cair  
_

_Através de trevas a luz brilhará_

A menina do 12. Meu assassinato acidental. Pequena, pele cor de oliva, cabelos lisos. Quantos anos ela teria? Treze, catorze? Como deve ter sido sua vida no distrito carvoeiro, tornada ainda mais difícil por sua deficiência? Como estão seus pais, irmãos e amigos agora? Me amaldiçoando, provavelmente. Eles já deviam saber que a garotinha iria morrer no banho de sangue, mas ainda devia ser impossível não se ressentir do seu assassino.

Assassino.

_Embora eles acreditem  
_

_A escuridão é a luz  
_

_Uma cornucópia para todos nós!_

O hino termina e os céus apagam.

E éramos dezessete. Um número alto para o final do primeiro dia. Espero que fosse o suficiente para saciar a sede de sangue da Capital.

Me repreendo por minha distração. Sim, Velvet estava nos guiando atenta, mas eu tinha que me concentrar na missão atual. Eu teria bastante tempo no futuro para refletir sobre minha progressiva transformação em um monstro, caso sobrevivesse.

A área que estamos é composta principalmente de pequenos prédios, provavelmente restaurantes e lojinhas. Ao norte e leste uma faixa de floresta, suponho que a continuação daquela que vi na cornucópia. Ao oeste um brinquedo em forma de um polvo enorme e ao sul a estrutura enferrujada de uma montanha russa. Adiciono as informações ao meu mapa mental da arena. A iluminação é baixa e fica por conta das estrelas, mas ainda é possível ver a roda gigante ao longe, provavelmente oferecendo a qualquer um que ouse escalá-la uma vista privilegiada. Cutuco Velvet e aponto para lá. Ela assente, mas não parece preocupada com isso agora.

O silêncio é absoluto: não há nenhum sussurro, passo ou até mesmo respiração. Nem mesmo o vento sopra - feito dos Idealizadores, provavelmente. Será que nossos competidores não haviam se aventurado para aquela parte da arena? Os carreiristas com certeza estariam na cornucópia, cuidando de todos os suprimentos que pegaram - não assisti a uma edição sequer que aquela não tivesse sido sua estratégia. Os do distrito 7 (madeira e papel) e 11 (agricultura) provavelmente estariam na floresta, um ambiente que suponho ser minimamente familiar. Mas e Ruby? Distrito 6, de transportes, que é bastante urbano também?

Não tenho respostas para nenhuma dessas perguntas, mas algo é certo: se eles estão por ali estão bem escondidos. Passamos direto por outros dois restaurantes, supondo que eles devem ser bastante parecidos com o que nos abrigamos hoje, mas Velvet gesticula para um prédio no qual se lê no vidro: “Loja de lembranças”.

Demoro um tempo para entender seus gestos: ela aparentemente quer que eu cheque o lado esquerdo do lugar. Ao contrário do restaurante, a loja não tem persianas, e sim uma vitrine que já deve ter sido transparente, mas agora está coberta com uma camada de poeira. Checamos em cada um dos cantos e atrás do balcão em busca de outros tributos, mas não há nenhum. 

Ali não há banheiro ou torneiras de qualquer tipo, mas sim vários outros tesouros: cacarecos para turistas que eram efetivamente inúteis, mas para nós eram ouros. Vou direto para as duas fileiras de camisetas estampadas e pego três - uma para substituir a minha, ainda molhada no banheiro do restaurante, e duas para amarrar nos pés como se fossem sapatos. Andar só de meias não é exatamente desconfortável, mas ainda perigoso. Qualquer corte na arena poderia infeccionar e se transformar em um problema, como o da testa de Velvet. Ela fez um bom trabalho na sutura, mas sem mais bandagens e pomadas antibióticas seria difícil de lidar.

A loja de presentes também vende canecas, chaveiros, itens de papelaria, livros de fotos, chapéis e outras miudezas, todos estampados com desenhos escandalosos. O curioso dentro de mim quer olhar tudo - não podemos viajar em Panem e aquilo dali soava interessante - mas tento me lembrar dos tributos por aí tentando me matar. Nunca tive tanto problema em manter o foco na vida. 

Pegamos um chapéu e um óculos escuros cada um, prevendo possíveis dias quentes e ensolarados. As canetas tem pontas grossas, então são inúteis como armas, mas pego uma de qualquer jeito, assim como um caderninho. Velvet enfia duas camisetas na mochila e pega dois pesos de papel e duas garrafas d’água vazias. Exploramos mais um pouco até que minha aliada diz com um sussurro urgente:

\- Hal!

Ela aponta para um dos cantos, aparentemente feliz. Lá está algo que não havíamos reparado anteriormente: uma geladeira gigantesca com uma porta de vidro transparente, recheada de embalagens de plástico. Comida!

Me animo, é claro, mas sei que temos que proceder com cautela. Gesticulo para que ela fique no lugar e vou até a geladeira, pé ante pé, checando o chão em busca de armadilhas. A luz fraca prejudica a visualização, então tento pensar em um método alternativo para descobrir qualquer ardil dos Idealizadores.

Algo me ocorre e pego um punhado de chaveiros no balcão, jogando-os um a um no chão, procurando por armadilhas. Nada. Chego mais perto e analiso bem a nossa tentação: é grande e coberta de vidro transparente, ainda meio sujo, mas significativamente menos do que o resto da loja. Os lanches - bolos embalados, batatas fritas de saquinho, macarrão instântaneo, balas e chocolates - provavelmente poderiam alimentar várias pessoas por alguns dias. Ao lado há um painel para inserção de moedas e notas, e embaixo um buraco escrito “empurre”. O nome da geringonça me vem, provavelmente de alguma aula na escola:

\- É uma máquina de vendas! - sussurro para Velvet.

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, indicando não saber o que era. Pouco importa: o foco agora é acharmos um jeito de retirar a comida lá de dentro. Talvez ela esteja envenenada, velha ou vencida, mas por enquanto parece ser a única fonte de alimento na arena além da cornucópia.

Aperto os botões, olho atrás da máquina, coloco a mão na fenda da qual os lanches deveriam sair - nada. Com cuidado, ligo-a na tomada - nada. Olho atrás do balcão em busca de moedas e notas - nada. Velvet já havia confeccionado três sacos improvisados com camisas e está montando guarda próxima a janela, quando diz:

\- Nós poderíamos quebrar o vidro, talvez?

Ela enrola uma camisa na mão e pega um peso de papel. O barulho pode alertar outros tributos, então fico de olho na porta. Velvet bate no vidro uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis vezes e consegue uma rachadura. O trabalho é árduo, mas depois de um tempo minha aliada consegue um buraco mais ou menos do tamanho de um punho. Em dez minutos, dois palmos de vidro estão quebrados, e ela retira os espólios, colocando-os organizadamente na mochila e nos sacos de tecido improvisados. Velvet também pega dois pedaços de vidro que parecem afiados - a primeira coisa que ao menos lembra uma arma que vimos na arena - e sinaliza para nós irmos. 

Voltamos para o restaurante e, depois de fazer uma varredura de segurança do lugar, nos escondemos atrás do balcão. Faço inventário do que temos. A máquina não estava cheia - cada fileira continha dois ou três itens apenas - mas acabamos com trinta chocolates, vinte bolinhos, dez pacotes de bala, dez pacotes de batatinhas, dez pacotes de macarrão instantâneo e dez latas de café gelado. 

\- Nunca vi nada disso. - comenta ela, parecendo fascinada.

Eu mesmo fico surpreso com a variedade: conseguimos comprar alguns chocolates e café gelado no supermercado do 3, mas não de tantos tipos diferentes. Velvet fez uma mochila com uma das camisetas para mim, então guardo alguns dos itens menos volumosos nela. Ela faz o mesmo com a sua da cornucópia, uma precaução para caso precisemos fugir. Escondo os itens mais volumosos dentro da gaveta do balcão e comemos algumas batatinhas e bolinhos. Para nosso alívio, não estão vencidas nem velhas - os Idealizadores realmente colocaram a máquina ali como fonte de alimento para os que fossem corajosos o suficiente para explorar a arena.

\- Não foi um mau primeiro dia. - Velvet comenta.

Objetivamente não tenho como discordar: temos água, comida o suficiente para semanas, armas improvisadas e um bom esconderijo. Tudo que um tributo poderia desejar, e melhor do que imaginei que fosse ser.

Mas eu ainda sentia o sangue dos meus oponentes na pele, quente e grudento. Eu trocaria tudo que tinha para ser o mesmo Hal Latier dessa manhã - um garoto de mãos limpas, coração puro, consciência tranquila. Um Hal que não existia mais.


	14. Chapter 14

**Velvet**

Acordo com o sol a pino e demoro um segundo para perceber o que está errado.

Hal deveria ter me acordado durante a noite para montar guarda, mas me deixou dormir direto. Sinto uma pontada de pânico no estômago. Será que algo havia acontecido?

Afastando o sono dos meus olhos, respiro fundo e tento encontrar a calma e foco dentro de mim. Eu seria inútil caso deixasse a ansiedade e o medo tomarem conta. Levanto com cuidado, ainda me mantendo escondida atrás do balcão, e espio o resto do restaurante furtivamente.

Ah, céus. O garoto,está logo ali, de frente para a porta e olhos bem abertos. Muito vivo, aliás.

\- Por que você não me acordou? - sussurro, tentando esconder minha irritação.

Meu aliado dá de ombros.

\- Não estava com sono. E você parecia estar muito cansada.

Era verdade. Embora nosso dia ontem não tenha tido muitos eventos além do banho de sangue e da pequena exploração na área comercial, eu estava exausta e dormi como um bebê. Pego a garrafa d’água num canto e bebo um pouco. O corte na minha testa dói muito, então sei que preciso trocar as bandagens com urgência. Antes disso, pergunto a Hal: 

\- Algum canhão durante a noite?

Ele faz que não com a cabeça. Isso era ruim: deve ser depois das oito da manhã, no mínimo. A audiência da Capital iria ficar inquieta, dizendo que aquela edição estava chata - o pior defeito que os Jogos poderiam ter.

Vou ao banheiro e cuido do meu corte. Está muito melhor do que estaria sem a sutura, mas não me livrei completamente do pus e da infecção. O álcool e as bandagens estão quase acabando, então sei que precisarei de presentes de patrocinadores muito em breve. Pomadas antibióticas e outros remédios devem ser caros, mas será que Fleece não arrumaria um antisséptico para mim? Quando saio do banheiro, olho esperançosa para fora do restaurante, em busca de um dos paraquedas prateados que carregam presentes. Mas não há nada.

Sento atrás do balcão e Hal se junta a mim. Comemos um desjejum de batatinhas, bolinhos e café em lata, sem falar muita coisa. Observo meu aliado, que não parece estar muito bem: suas mãos e pés tremem periodicamente e seu rosto está vermelho de tanto coçar. Não sei muito bem como abordar o assunto, então simplesmente pergunto:

\- No que você está pensando?

Ele dá mais uma mordida no bolinho antes de responder, claramente escolhendo as palavras.

\- Sobre como a sorte não está ao meu favor. - Hal responde, dando de ombros. - As pessoas lá em casa. Meu pai e meus amigos. Coisas assim.

Fico tentada a perguntar sobre sua família, mas me seguro. Eu mesma não queria compartilhar muita coisa sobre minha vida no distrito 8. O problema não era Hal, é claro, e sim os ouvidos da Capital - eles já tinham me tirado coisas demais para merecer minhas boas memórias com aqueles que amo. 

Insisto que ele durma um pouco enquanto monto guarda, mas ele não prega os olhos por um segundo. Aquilo era péssimo: além de gerar uma instabilidade mental tremenda, a falta de sono iria prejudicar sua capacidade de correr ou fugir. O garoto não cochilou desde que chegamos na arena. Como ele aguentava? Estou prestes a perguntar se ele tem ideia de por que não recebemos nenhum presente ainda quando um canhão soa. 

Oito mortos. Éramos dezesseis.

\- Quem você acha que foi? - Hal me pergunta.

\- Espero que algum carreirista. - digo, com esperança. - Mas provavelmente alguém dos distritos menores.

Isso saciaria a sede de sangue da Capital, ao menos por algumas horas. 

**Na sala dos mentores**

\- Ceci? Você pode vir dar uma caminhada comigo, por favor? 

Era a madrugada do segundo dia dos Jogos e Cecelia estava em frente ao seu painel da sala de mentores, acompanhando os movimentos de Tweed. No momento, seu mentorando dormia profundamente, guardado por Dior, do distrito 1. Eles não conseguiam ver nada além da transmissão oficial, que passava o que quer que fosse mais interessante no momento, mas os Idealizadores lhes davam acesso ao feed dos rastreadores, que mostrava a posição de cada tributo no mapa da arena e seus sinais vitais.

A proposta de Fleece deixou Cecelia surpresa: depois de uma semana a tratando com hostilidade ele agora queria seus conselhos? Mas os olhos agitados do garoto lhe diziam que havia algo de errado. Aquela era uma situação que superava o seu feudo de mentoria, algo importante. Com um último olhar para o pontinho de Tweed na tela, ela engoliu possíveis reclamações e o seguiu para fora da sala. 

Eles passaram rapidamente pela Ágora, um lounge exclusivo para que os mais ricos da Capital pudessem ver as partes mais emocionantes dos Jogos. Agora, obviamente, estava vazio - era uma madrugada lenta, do tipo que seria resumida em alguns minutos no boletim matinal. Alguns Avoxes estavam lá a postos, mas sem ninguém para servir. O acesso aos mentores e o conforto eram as coisas que tornavam a Ágora tão exclusiva, e frequentemente Cecelia e seus colegas iam ali mendigar presentes para os seus tributos durante as partes mais complicadas dos Jogos.

Fleece a guiou para a fora da Ágora, em um jardim externo belíssimo que complementava bem o centro de comando dos Jogos. Sua escolha de local era compreensível: o lugar era tão grande que era difícil que um dispositivo de segurança captasse suas palavras. Era um segredo, então. Como precaução, porém, seu ex-mentorando fala em sussurros, a cabeça baixa.

\- Imagine qual não foi minha surpresa - ele começa. - quando fui chamado pelo repórter da TV da Capital para ser indagado a respeito da vida de Velvet no 8.

Ora, mas aquilo dali não era surpresa alguma! Os mentores eram chamados o dia inteiro para entrevistas a respeito dos seus tributos, algumas das quais feitas pelo próprio Zeno Flickerman. Naquela altura dos Jogos, coisas mais pessoais sobre os concorrentes dificilmente eram perguntadas, mas os Idealizadores deveriam considerar Velvet uma presença certa nos oito finalistas. Estavam certos, é claro. Aquilo deixava Cecelia feliz: caso Tweed não sobrevivesse, ela preferia que a garota fosse vitoriosa, levando um alívio temporário bem-vindo para os mais pobres da sua terra natal.

\- Não foram as perguntas comuns. - diz Fleece, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. - Eles queriam saber por que Paylor não tinha nenhum amigo ou família no distrito. Estranho uma garota tão nova ser tão solitária, não acha?

Aquilo pegou Cecelia de surpresa:

\- Mas ela falou do pai e de um amigo no dia que chegamos na Capital. Você não acha que...

Um frio passa pela espinha de Cecelia. Sim, a Capital usava a família dos vitoriosos para chantagea-los com frequência, mas ela era apenas um tributo em seu segundo dia na arena. Se eles quisessem puni-la por qualquer crime que seja, basta orquestrar sua morte lenta e dolorosa. Mas ela própria diz:

\- Não, não faria sentido. Você disse alguma coisa para eles? A respeito do senhor Paylor e do amigo dela? 

Fleece faz que não com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo. Não deixe ninguém saber. - Cecelia responde. - Vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu.

Não seria tão fácil, ela sabia. Achar que Velvet Paylor é órfã significaria uma obliteração completa dos registros oficiais de sua família - a TV da Capital tinha acesso a tudo, e se não acharam nada é por que não existia. Os distritos podiam ser pobres, mas parte da mão de ferro do governo de Panem era manter documentos detalhados a respeito da vida e ocupação dos seus cidadãos.

\- Mas preciso que você cuide de Tweed por mim. - Cecelia diz. - Não posso ir falar com meus contatos por telefone, você sabe disso. 

\- Óbvio, Ceci. Muito obrigado.

Ele a abraça, e Cecelia sente falta da confiança que tinham anteriormente. Fleece tinha a idade que seu filho mais novo teria caso estivesse vivo, e depois de sua vitória ela ficou animada de ter alguém para cuidar de novo. Funcionou por algum tempo, mas o garoto era cabeça dura. Depois de uma briga particularmente ruim dois Jogos atrás, ambos mal se falavam na aldeia dos vitoriosos. Era uma pena para Cecelia, e ela achava que talvez fosse ruim para Fleece também. Contendo algumas lágrimas de saudades, ela diz: 

\- Ao trabalho, criança!

Fleece prometeu cuidar de Tweed, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Os presentes estavam proibidos até a meia noite do terceiro dia, e mesmo que ambos os tributos do 8 possuissem uma boa quantidade de dinheiro de patrocinadores, nada poderia ser feito. 

E de qualquer forma nem precisaria. Velvet dormia tranquilamente na lanchonete, sendo guardada por Hal, já Tweed começava agora seu turno de vigia dos carreiristas na cornucópia. Os dois estavam o mais seguros que era possível se estar na arena, com bons aliados, comida, água e armas improvisadas. 

A falta de armas tinha sido um dos maiores presentes que os Idealizadores poderiam ter dado a Fleece. Ele tinha previsto que Velvet teria grandes problemas com qualquer um que conseguisse atirar flechas ou facas, mas isso não seria um problema até pelo menos amanhã. Depois disso... Bom, não haveria como prever o preço de um arco e flecha no quarto dia dos Jogos. Fleece apostava que Cashmere, Finnick e Artemis conseguiriam alguma coisa para os seus tributos, mas os outros não representariam problemas.

\- Oi Fleece. - cumprimenta Ada, se sentando do seu lado. 

Seu cabelo estava molhado do banho e ela estava com uma caneca gigantesca de café na mão. Ao contrário dos outros mentores com tributos vivos, Ada não tinha tomado as pílulas que tiravam o sono oferecidas pela Capital, então estava exausta. Seu medo era que aquelas parecessem de alguma forma com as que eram seu vício e se tornassem a porta de entrada para uma tentação ainda maior. Sua tremedeira de abstinência começava a passar só agora, e ela não queria tomar nenhum risco. 

\- Olá, querida. - cumprimenta Fleece. 

\- Onde está Cecelia? - Ada pergunta, notando a ausência da mentora. 

\- Foi ver uma amiga da Capital. - ela faz uma careta, e Fleece explica com uma piscadela: - possível patrocinadora, sabe.

Aquela provavelmente seria a desculpa oficial, de qualquer jeito. Os mentores podiam passear livremente pela Capital durante os Jogos, tanto em busca de patrocinadores para seus tributos quanto para ir em festas que sua presença fosse requisitada. Nos seus primeiros anos como vitorioso, Fleece mal parou no centro de treinamento ou ali no comando. Ada só tentou ir para a Capital três vezes após a sua vitória, mas os seus vícios pioravam consideravelmente depois da viagem.

Fleece não sabia exatamente o que os amigos poderosos de Cecelia faziam, mas certamente a visita poderia ser justificada com facilidade. Ao passar dos anos isso ia acontecendo com os vitoriosos mais simpáticos: uma rede de contatos ia se formando, os ajudando um pouco aqui e ali. Não compensava a constante ameaça de sua família, amigos e liberdade exercida pela presidente, é claro, mas nem todo mundo na Capital era a encarnação do demônio como aquela mulher e seus alcólitos. Eram todos péssimos, mas não monstros.

\- É tão frustrante não poder fazer nada! - comenta Ada, irritada. - Por que eles estão fazendo isso?

Ela estava enlouquecendo de ansiedade. Era raro, mas os Idealizadores as vezes colocavam aquela leve reviravolta: uma suspensão na capacidade dos mentores de enviar presentes para os seus tributos. 

\- Estão tentando testar a criatividade deles. - diz Haymitch, aparecendo atrás deles como uma sombra. - Acho que o ano passado mostrou que combate de longa distância pode ser… Entediante.

Haymitch bebe um pouco de sua garrafa de metal e vai se sentar em frente a sua tela. Ele ainda tinha um tributo na arena - um garoto adorável da parte carvoeira do 12 - e não sabia muito bem o que poderia fazer com os parcos recursos que havia recebido. Apesar da coisa toda ter sido um fiasco, ele experimentou uma estranha popularidade depois de 74, mas aquilo foi dezesseis anos atrás. Agora ele era só mais um vitorioso viciado de um distrito distante, com tributos fracos com quase nenhuma chance de ganhar.

\- Ah não, seu imbecil! - grita Johanna Mason.

Os olhos dos mentores se voltam para suas telas, curiosos para saber o que despertara a fúria da mentora do distrito 7. A transmissão estava focando em um dos seus tributos, um rapaz de dezesseis anos que, pela aparência, já trabalhava como lenhador. Sua estratégia para aqueles dois primeiros dias tinha sido esperta: ele apanhou uma garrafa d’água grande na cornucópia e adentrou a floresta, subindo na árvore mais alta que encontrou e não saiu de lá. Mas agora a fome falava mais alto, e percebendo a ausência de plantas comestíveis na arena, o garoto foi para o parque, esperançoso que alguém tivesse deixado cair comida.

E seus pedidos se concretizaram: um filão de pão gigantesco estava no meio de um dos brinquedos, um circulo gigantesco cheios de carros em miniatura feitos para serem dirigidos em círculos pelas crianças que frequentavam o parque centenas de anos antes. Sem pensar duas vezes, o tributo pulou a cerca da atração e correu ansioso na direção da comida que poderia garantir a sua sobrevivência por mais alguns dias, os olhos brilhando. Quando ele chega perto do pão e toca nele

ZAAAP!

O garoto cai no chão, eletrocutado. Um canhão soa, dando certeza que seu coração parou. Johanna retira a sua tela do terminal e a joga na parede, irritada, saindo da sala com a cara de quem iria destruir alguma coisa.

Antes que os mentores possam fazer qualquer comentário, um sonolento Marcellus Templesmith entra na tela, pronto para comentar a curiosa ocorrência da madrugada:

\- Olha, vejam só! Que armadilha inteligente!

Os Idealizadores colocam um replay do que acontecera algumas horas antes: a pequena Ruby, que provavelmente aprendia a mexer com eletrônicos na escola, havia conseguido de alguma forma religar a rede elétrica do brinquedo, colocando um fio desencapado no meio na atração e um filão inteiro de pão como isca. Apenas pisar no brinquedo não faria nada, graças aos solados emborrachados das botas, mas tocar com as mãos nuas era mortal.

Os olhos de Ada se voltam automaticamente para o telão de apostas, colocado no canto do lugar e atualizado a cada minuto. As chances de Ruby aumentaram de forma automática: antes os abutres da Capital acreditavam que ela tinha uma chance em dezenove de ganhar; agora era uma em quinze. A mentora beberica seu café com alívio, percebendo que a probabilidade de voltar para casa com um tributo vivo aumentava a cada segundo. Era egoísta comemorar internamente a morte de uma criança, mas como Fleece sempre fazia questão de lhe dizer, alguém tem que ganhar os malditos Jogos.

E agora eram quinze.  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Hal**

\- Hal? Hal? Nós precisamos ir!

Abro os olhos agitado, sendo chacoalhado tanto por minha aliada quanto… Pelo chão?

Sei que provavelmente é uma situação de vida ou morte, mas não consigo conter um suspiro irritado. É a manhã do terceiro dia na arena, e finalmente consegui dormir algumas horas - sendo interrompido, obviamente, por qualquer besteira que os Idealizadores estejam fazendo agora. Confesso que não posso reclamar muito: eu e Velvet conseguimos passar dois dias gloriosos aqui, bebendo água da torneira e comendo os lanches que pegamos da máquina de vendas. Nada mau, para falar a verdade. Mas as coisas boas não duram para sempre.

Ela me ajuda a levantar, e percebo o que está acontecendo: é um terremoto, e do tipo que piora rápido. Quando passamos pela porta correndo, a terra já chacoalha aos meus pés de uma forma absurda, e posso ver a floresta atrás de mim e os prédios ao meu lado desabando. É claro para onde os Idealizadores querem nos direcionar: a cornucópia.

Não para ela exatamente, é óbvio. Eles sempre causam um ou outro acidente para diminuir o tamanho da arena e fazer com que os tributos se aproximem. Estávamos muito distante um dos outros, suponho, e a floresta tinha sido um esconderijo conveniente para muitos, assim como a lanchonete era o refúgio para minha aliança.

O terremoto piora consideravelmente, e os prédios a nossa volta - as lojinhas e restaurantes - começam a ruir. Os pedaços da montanha russa enferrujada voam em nossa direção, e Velvet precisa me jogar para fora do caminho de um deles, que esmagaria meu crânio com facilidade. As camisas que enrolei nos pés se soltaram, e piso dolorosamente nas pedras soltas no chão, mas não posso parar de correr.

Velvet aponta para a direção da roda gigante, que parece intacta. A sigo por seu caminho estranho no meio dos brinquedos, e evitamos a queda do polvo roxo gigante por questão de segundos. Mesmo no caos, é possível ouvir um canhão - os Idealizadores fizeram uma vítima, provavelmente na floresta destruída ou com os escombros do parque. Não são as preferidas da Capital, mas melhoram muito as apostas.

Quando sinto que minhas pernas não aguentam mais, entramos em uma parte da arena na qual o chão não parece tremer. Suspiro aliviado: ainda consigo ver a floresta ao redor e parte do parque sendo destruídos, mas os brinquedos próximos parecem sólidos. Ainda temos os outros tributos a temer, porém, então procuramos esconderijo. Felizmente, próximo a roda-gigante, há uma pequena área coberta, e vamos para lá.

O lugar é algum tipo de centro de controle do brinquedo, com vários painéis e uma porta que fecha. Vi várias estruturas parecidas ao longo do parque, logo imagino que alguns tributos estejam fazendo o mesmo. Não é tão bom como a lanchonete, mas tem que servir. Sentamos no chão, exaustos, e Velvet tira uma das nossas garrafas d’água da mochila. Felizmente, tanto elas quanto muitos dos lanches estavam bem guardados, prontos para uma fuga, então não sentiremos efeitos da desidratação ou da fome por uns dois dias. Passamos a garrafa de um para o outro, bebendo golinhos moderados. Com o ar de volta aos meus pulmões, pergunto: 

\- O que fazemos agora?

Minha aliada dá de ombros, tocando o curativo na testa. O esforço fez com que um de seus pontos se rompesse, e a bandagem recém trocada estava encharcada de sangue.

\- Tentar subir na roda gigante, talvez? E ver o estrago da arena. - Velvet diz. - Só queria um creme para essa ferida, sei lá. Acho que vai infeccionar em breve.

Ela parecia mais calma do que eu estaria com a perspectiva de uma infecção. Por mais simples que fossem, ferimentos não tratados na arena podiam incapacitar um tributo, levando-o para uma morte dolorosa. A ansiedade forma um nó na minha garganta: eu não queria que nada acontecesse com ela. Pela nossa aliança, sim, mas também por que sinto que Velvet seria a melhor vitoriosa dali. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas eu não conseguia envisionar um futuro no qual ela fosse completamente quebrada pelos Jogos, como Ada, ou vivesse uma vida melancólica, como meu pai. Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse falado nada do tipo, eu sabia que sua natureza prática a faria perceber que a culpa das coisas horríveis que ela estava fazendo não era nossa, e sim da Capital.

\- Não sei por que Fleece não te mandou nada ainda. - comento. - Ou Ada não me mandou nada também. - falo aquilo uma oitava mais alto, esperando que algum microfone captasse e enviasse a indireta a minha mentora.

\- Talvez estejam economizando para uma arma. - especula Velvet. 

Aquilo fazia sentido: os pedaços de vidro e a tesoura quebravam um galho, mas não seriam o suficiente para um combate de verdade. Enrolamos pedaços de tecido em volta da parte inferior de cada uma das lascas, de forma que fosse possível segurar sem cortes, mas não seria tão eficiente assim caso fossemos atacados. 

\- Mas queria alguma coisa para comer que não fossem doces. - diz Velvet. - É comida, é claro, mas estou começando a ficar fraca por ser só açúcar.

Concordo com um muxoxo, e o silêncio se instala entre nós de novo. Não é muito ajuizado ficar tagarelando na arena, mas eu queria que minha aliada conversasse um pouco mais. A falta de barulhos e qualquer outra coisa para fazer me agitava, e eu conseguia ver os olhos da garotinha do distrito 12 me espreitando em algum canto. Usei a caneta e o caderno que peguei na loja para fazer algumas equações e divisões enormes para me distrair, o que suscitou um dos meus poucos diálogos espontâneos com Velvet:

\- Vocês aprendem esse tipo de coisa na escola?

Aquilo desperta a minha curiosidade. Sabíamos muito pouco sobre os outros distritos, mas não imaginei que o nível educacional do 8 era tão baixo ao ponto de que eles não sabiam matemática básica. Com medo de ofende-la, respondo:

\- Sim. O que vocês aprendem?

\- Hm… Leitura e história de Panem quando somos pequenos. Somar, subtrair e dividir também. Depois disso só costura e bordado, caso você seja habilidoso; ou como trabalhar nos moinhos, se você for meio brutamontes que nem eu. E muita educação física, para ficarmos saudáveis. Mas são só algumas horas por dia depois dos catorze, quando já podemos ter um emprego de meio período.

Aquilo me deixa um pouco triste, mas faz sentido. Os únicos distritos que faziam trabalho não-braçal eram o 3, 5 e 6, então estudávamos por mais tempo. Mesmo filhos de famílias pobres como Ruby eram mais qualificados do que Velvet foi. Costumávamos ser o distrito com a melhor qualidade de vida de Panem, mas a nossa população aderiu em massa a rebelião, logo estávamos sendo punidos por isso nos últimos noventa anos. A Capital é terrivelmente vingativa. O 1, 2 e o 4, apesar de produzirem coisas menos valiosas, haviam sido recompensados por sua fidelidade com salários bem acima da média, saneamento básico perfeito e Pacificadores nada truculentos. Mas ainda que não fóssemos tão sortudos, eu desconfiava que mesmo os mais pobres do 3 tinham uma vida melhor do que os mais ricos dos distritos 8 a 12. Eu ouvi boatos de que o 12 quase sumiu há alguns anos - a Capital não precisava deles de verdade, já que outros combustíveis são mais eficientes do que carvão. Como “ato de misericórdia”, a presidente Ravinstill transferiu uma indústria farmacêutica do 6 para lá, criando mais trabalhos, e agora é muito respeitada pelos habitantes do último distrito. Papai diz que ela governa de forma mais diplomática do que Snow governava, apesar de ser tão cruel quanto ele era por debaixo dos panos.

Quando estamos há mais ou menos uma hora no nosso novo esconderijo, começo a balançar meu pé compulsivamente e gotas de suor começam a brotar na minha testa, ainda que não esteja calor. Velvet percebe minha ansiedade e diz:

\- Nós poderíamos subir na roda gigante de noite. 

Debatemos por um segundo se apenas um de nós deveria ir, mas resolvemos permanecer juntos, com ela guiando o caminho. Apesar de ser um lugar de visão bastante privilegiada, a roda gigante é tristemente exposta. Havíamos constatado nos últimos dias que seria impossível ver alguém subindo lá em cima durante a noite, mas um tributo mais próximo poderia perceber nossa presença.

Aquela era a nossa única alternativa para fazer um plano de ataque mais ou menos coerente. Nós dois tínhamos sido bons demais até esse ponto para que os Idealizadores fossem nos deixar em paz por muito mais tempo, e assim que os enfrentamentos dos primeiros dias cessassem, poderíamos contar com um desastre qualquer para nos levar para perto dos nossos competidores.

Decidimos ir logo depois do hino e montar tocaia lá até a manhã. 

\- Nunca achei que as esperas nos Jogos fossem tão… - Velvet fala, sem conseguir achar a palavra.

\- Entediantes? - sugiro.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça. Eu concordava: embora a adrenalina nunca fosse embora, as últimas quarenta e oito horas consistiram muito em montar tocaia em algum lugar e tentar não chamar atenção. Considerando que os Jogos duravam em média dez dias, o tempo poderia se arrastar lentamente.

E se arrastou. Tento cochilar durante o dia pela sugestão de Velvet, mas mal consigo fechar os olhos por meia hora. O nosso esconderijo consiste em um painel de controle da montanha russa, uma cadeira e um armário, e exploro tudo para garantir que não estivéssemos perdendo nada útil. Infelizmente, as peças do painel estavam velhas demais para que pudessem servir para qualquer armadilha. Céus, eles não podiam se dar ao trabalho de deixar meia dúzia de coisas para que tributos minimamente inteligentes usassem? 

Depois de excruciantes doze horas, o hino começa a tocar.

Oh, cornucópia! Uma cornucópia para todos nós!

O céu mostra os garotos dos distritos 7 e 12. O velho Haymitch Abernarthy não tinha mais quem mentorar, então. Quando ele aparecia na televisão, tia Wiress sempre comentava algo nas linhas de 

\- Ah, o álcool… Por que ele não para…

Não era num tom de julgamento: eles deviam ser amigos na época que ela ainda ia a Capital. Haymitch não parecia ser uma má pessoa - só bem danificado pelos Jogos, como Ada era.

O hino termina e saímos, pé ante pé. A roda gigante é atravessada por seis divisões, e cinco delas não tem nenhum tipo de apoio no meio, mas a central mais parece uma escada - talvez fosse usada para reparos. Resolvemos subir por ela. Tiro minhas meias e as coloco no bolso para evitar escorregões e ponho o pedaço de vidro que uso como arma entre os dentes. Com um aceno de cabeça, Velvet começa a subir com cuidado, e, alguns segundos depois, vou atrás dela.

E meu deus, como é assustador. Subir em si é fácil, mas meu sangue gela cada vez que sinto o vento frio batendo cortante no meu rosto. Os “degraus” da escada não são tão sólidos quanto eu gostaria e estão enferrujados, crepitando cada vez que os tocamos. Mesmo com a noite fresca, minhas mãos suam, e é muito difícil controlar a tremedeira dos meus pés. Velvet olha periodicamente para trás, checando se estou bem, e não sei como ela consegue: só de pensar em ver o chão meu estômago se revira.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, chegamos ao topo. Os carrinhos da roda gigante são cabines para quatro pessoas e, felizmente, são fechados, metade pelo mesmo material metálico do resto e metade por uma janela de acrílico transparente. Velvet abre a porta lateral e entra.

\- Céus! - deixo escapar, minha voz tremendo tanto quanto minhas pernas. - Não sei como consegui! Velvet, não sei como vou descer!

Me sento ao seu lado. Ela também não parece muito bem, e vejo suas mãos tremendo.

\- Pelo menos temos essa vista. - Velvet responde.

Olho para fora. Mesmo no escuro, conseguimos ver os contornos de toda arena, da floresta destruída as nossas costas até a cornucópia do outro lado. Saberemos onde todos estão, caso se aventurem para fora das partes descobertas da arena - basta esperarmos amanhecer.

Não nos importamos muito de fazer um esquema de guarda aqui em cima: qualquer tributo que ousasse subir a roda gigante se anunciaria de longe com os passos na escada enferrujada. Consigo dar cochilos aqui e ali, mas estou de olhos bem abertos para o nascer do sol. Velvet está em um sono profundo, como sempre. A garota dormiria durante um furacão.

\- Velvet, acorde. - digo. - Conseguimos ver lá embaixo agora!

Eu ainda ficava um pouco enjoado de olhar para lá, mas a vista da arena era de fato invejável. Retiro o caderno da mochila e começo a esboçar um mapa, Velvet fazendo observações sobre as partes que vira no caminho até nosso primeiro esconderijo.

Para os lados, era floresta até onde as nossas vistas alcançavam - toda destruída pelo terremoto, é claro, mas gigantesca.

\- Duvido que seja tão grande. - Velvet comenta. - Provavelmente é algum tipo de ilusão dos Idealizadores.

Tendo a concordar. A Capital tem orgulho daqueles lugares, mas seria inviável ser tão amplo. Estender a faixa de floresta até onde a vista pudesse ver era provavelmente uma forma de manter os tributos longe das bordas da arena.

A direita estão os restaurantes e lojinhas destruídos. Algumas delas parecem ter virado pó completamente. O polvo gigante tombou, a montanha russa está em frangalhos, mas o “carrinho bate-bate” e o carrossel estão firmes. O circo de lona é bem maior do que supus ser a distância: provavelmente cobria metade do parque, mais ou menos. Era um esconderijo perfeito para tributos, e não duvido que os Idealizadores tivessem deixado alguma coisa lá como isca. A bilheteria, logo a sua frente, também tem um tamanho considerável, feita de concreto e com um letreiro de metal. Depois do portão, apenas o estacionamento ainda está de pé, a cornucópia no meio. Ao longe, é possível ver pontinhos se movendo - os carreiristas.

\- Tem muito mais carros do que achei. - comenta Velvet. - E nem todos parecem enferrujados. Aqueles do canto com certeza foram colocados pelos Idealizadores.

O que chama mais atenção da minha aliada é, porém, a profusão de pequenos animais que passeiam pela arena: coelhos, principalmente, mas pombos e esquilos também.

\- O que eu não daria por um pedaço de carne… - digo. Estamos reclamando de barriga cheia, por um lado, mas por outro não conseguiríamos ficar fortes sem proteína por muito mais tempo. 

Resolvemos montar tocaia por ali por mais algum tempo, colocando os óculos e chapeus da lojinha. A arena não está tão quente assim, mas o sol bate diretamente na cabine e parece que estamos sendo lentamente assados.

Depois de algumas horas, aponto:

\- Olhe!

Um grupo de três tributos saem do circo. Não consigo identificar nenhum deles a distância. 

\- Os excluídos fizeram uma aliança então. - Velvet comenta. - Devem estar em busca de suprimentos.

Os três vem na nossa direção, mas sabemos que não há muito com o que nos preocupar, estando cento e cinquenta metros acima do chão. Eles vão direto para as ruínas dos restaurantes e, depois de mais ou menos uma hora de exploração, conseguem desenterrar algumas embalagens de comida conservadas. A parte do estoque que não conseguimos pegar, suponho. Dois deles parecem se dar por satisfeitos e gesticulam para que o terceiro vá com eles, mas o menino está focado em outra coisa.

\- Ah, ele pegou um esquilo! - sussurra Velvet.

O animal se debate em seu colo, mas ele consegue segurá-lo e enfiar um espeto de metal improvisado - provavelmente dos portões - no seu coração.

\- Queria fazer a mesma coisa. - ela responde. - Mas não faria ideia de como… Tirar as entranhas e a pele, sei lá.

\- Eu também não. Mas damos um jeito, quando formos lá pra baixo.

Os outros seguem o exemplo do aliado e, em algum tempo, parecem ter três animais pequenos que colocam dentro de uma das jaquetas amarradas. Se dando por satisfeitos, voltam correndo para o circo.

\- Isso foi… Interessante. - comento.

\- Verdade. - Velvet responde. - Dá para ter uma ideia do tamanho da arena. Eles fizeram o caminho entre as ruínas e o circo em vinte minutos. Me pergunto quanto tempo daria para andar daqui até a cornucópia.

Fazemos algumas estimativas, que anoto no caderninho. No passo dos tributos do circo, a distância entre a cornucópia e a roda gigante - que era basicamente a coisa mais distante da arena que não estava destruída - poderia ser feita em uma hora e meia. Os carreiristas conseguiriam em menos tempo, já que estavam em forma. Era uma arena extraordinariamente pequena para os padrões de Jogos. 

A noite caí, e o hino toca: nenhum tributo caído hoje. Era o quarto dia, e éramos catorze. Vou recapitular com Velvet quem ainda está vivo, quando um paraquedas prata passa ao nosso lado. Um presente de patrocinadores! Gesticulo para abrir a janela e pegá-lo, mas ela me impede.

\- Vão ver a gente! - Velvet diz.

O paraquedas cai suavemente no chão. Esperamos por algum tributo aparecer, mas nada. É meu ou dela.

\- Bom, nós não precisamos de nada agora. - pondero. - Acho que talvez não valha a pena se expor.

Velvet assente. Ainda tínhamos água. Nosso estoque de bolinhos e doces também era razoável - em suma, poderíamos arriscar ficar até a manhã seguinte, no mínimo, e descobrir a posição e estratégia de outros tributos. O corte de Velvet exigiria remédios em breve, mas não estava infeccionado o suficiente para justificar desespero. Não valia a pena descer, por mais tentador que fosse.

Mas a tentação aumenta. Em menos de um minuto, mais dois paraquedas caem do céu, um após o outro, pousando levemente no chão ao lado do primeiro. De novo, ninguém aparece para revindicá-los. 

\- Ada e Fleece sabem que não precisamos de nada, ao menos não urgentemente. - Velvet diz, parecendo estar em dúvida. - Não sei, Hal, só pode ser uma mensagem. Eles querem que a gente desça.

\- Ou pode ser uma armadilha de outro mentor. - digo.

Suspiro e ficamos ali por um segundo, sem dizer nada, pesando os prós e contras em silêncio. Quando ela pega a mochila, percebo que chegamos a mesma conclusão.

Só tem um jeito de descobrir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hal**

Descer da roda gigante é ainda mais difícil do que subir.

O grande problema é que não temos como fazer aquilo sem olhar para o chão. Mesmo que eu tenha passado o dia inteiro lá em cima, observando diferentes partes da arena pela janela de acrílico, o primeiro pé que coloco na escada a faz crepitar e sinto meu espírito sair do meu corpo. Meu estômago revira e me jogo de volta para a cabine, em pânico, meu corpo inteiro tremendo.

\- Shh, calma. - diz Velvet, dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

Sei que não deveria gostar daquilo, mas estou com medo demais para me preocupar com possíveis feridas no meu ego. Dou leves golinhos na água, tentando racionalizar a tarefa a minha frente. Eu nunca tinha tido problemas com altura antes, mas também nunca tinha subido numa roda gigante de cento e cinquenta anos em uma arena na qual todo mundo quer me matar.

\- Você devia ir primeiro. - digo, resoluto.

Velvet analisa o que digo. Será que ela está desconfiando de mim? Ela poderia ter me jogado lá embaixo com um chute leve quando tentei descer, afinal. 

\- Só não demore muito, certo? - ela diz.

A garota põe a mochila nas costas, a tesoura do kit médico entre os dentes e desce. Como ela faz parecer fácil! Velvet não vai rápido, é óbvio, mas seu ritmo é constante, testando os degraus e apoios para mão com cuidado. Em menos de dois minutos, ela está no solo, e me preparo para a minha vez. Eu teria que sair dali de algum jeito. Adiar o momento era completamente inútil e improdutivo.

Minha aliada faz alguns gestos com as mãos: quatro, zero, quatro. Descer de quatro em quatro degraus, então? Não dá para saber muito bem.

Para alguém do distrito 3, as estrelas são tão fortes que parecem até artificiais, mas ainda são insuficientes como iluminação. Consigo vê-la, mas não tão bem a ponto de ler seus lábios.

Coloco o polegar para fora da cabine, gesticulando que entendi, e começo a me preparar psicologicamente para a descida. O segundo que passo de olhos fechados, respirando fundo e me concentrando, é o suficiente para que alguém passe correndo que nem um raio pelo meu lado direito. Meu sangue gela. Velvet está logo debaixo de mim, então não posso ver o momento exato que ela enxerga o atacante - mas dá para saber que é por pouco. Agacho na porta da cabine, apertando os olhos para ver bem o que está acontecendo.

Alguém está segurando uma faca no pescoço da minha aliada.

Com a mais completa impotência me atingindo, minha garganta fecha e minha boca seca. Mesmo que eu pudesse descer as escadas rapidamente, não conseguiria ajudá-la. As lágrimas começam a descer no meu rosto e não consigo conter um grito:

\- Velvet, não!

Aquilo pode ter alertado metade da arena para nossa posição, mas não ligo.

Meu corpo começa a tremer e fico com medo de cair da porta. Me agarro com força a borda mas logo uma onda de alívio me invade.  
Velvet Paylor não precisaria de ninguém para lutar contra o bando carreirista inteiro - e definitivamente conseguia lidar com seu oponente atual sozinha.

Apesar do susto, ela afasta o braço do seu oponente com facilidade, fazendo com que ele jogue sua arma longe. Ele cometeu o erro de não ter segurado o corpo de Velvet completamente no chão, e a garota consegue dar uma joelhada em seu estômago. Aquilo o desestabiliza, é claro, e minha aliada consegue jogá-lo para o lado com facilidade. A tesoura ainda estava entre seus dentes, e em um movimento só, ela a enfia no olho do garoto. O canhão não soa, mas ele para de se mexer. Velvet o segura pela garganta e bate com sua cabeça no chão. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes.

Boom. Ele está morto.

\- Tem mais? - Velvet meio sussurra, meio grita. - Tem mais?

\- Não, não! - respondo. 

A garota colapsa no chão, exausta. Reúno toda a minha coragem e desço a roda gigante com cuidado, mas sem me permitir sentir medo. O pânico ainda estava lá, mas depois do que Velvet acabou de fazer… Bom, guardo ele numa caixinha num cantinho do meu cérebro, pelo menos por agora. Piso no chão com as pernas parecendo geleia e chego perto dela, colocando a mão suavemente no seu ombro. Ela ainda está no chão, encarando o corpo do garoto aos seus pés.

\- Vamos, precisamos nos afastar para o aerodeslizador pegar o corpo dele. - digo.

Velvet faz que sim com a cabeça e levanta mas, antes de me seguir, parece se lembrar de algo. Com cuidado, ela se aproxima do corpo do garoto - um menino magro, pele branca que nem papel, cabelos pretos e lisos oleosos - e retira a tesoura do seu olho, limpando-a na própria camisa. Ela também procura suprimentos, mas parece não achar nada. Delicadamente, ela retira as botas dele e me entrega.

\- Boa ideia. - sussurro. - A arma?

Era só um pedaço de vidro, que se estilhaçou em mil pedacinhos quando Velvet jogou-o longe. Nos afastamos e o aerodeslizador vem pegar o corpo. Sei que deveria pensar que é menos um entre mim, o distrito 3, papai e Lumino, mas a coisa inteira me enjoa de um jeito que mal consigo descrever. Para me distrair, coloco os sapatos - folgados, mas melhor do que pisar direto no chão.

\- Você sabe quem era ele? - pergunto.

Ela responde que não com a cabeça. Forço a memória em busca do distrito do garoto, mas um paraquedas prateado pairando ao meu redor chama minha atenção. Os paraquedas!

Pegamos os três que tinham chegado antes e este último. Resolvemos nos esconder dentro da sala de controle, como fizemos mais cedo, mas essa parca cobertura é uma precaução desnecessária - se houvesse um tributo em um raio de dois quilômetros, ele teria nos escutado.

Sentamos no chão e enfileiramos os quatro paraquedas, abrindo-os na ordem. O primeiro contém um pão do tamanho da minha mão, em formato de trança. Nunca vi nada assim antes, mas Velvet parece reconhecer. É do distrito 8. 

Pela simplicidade do presente, deduzo que as dádivas estavam suspensas para os primeiros dias, e agora os mentores queriam nos dizer que poderiam começar a ajudar. A segunda embalagem contém pão de novo, mas dessa vez são doze dos rolinhos típicos do distrito 3, cada um do tamanho de um bocado. Um presente para cada. Já a terceira contém uma garrafa d’água grande, assim como o quarto. Ficamos meio decepcionados, é claro, mas agradecemos em voz alta aos nossos patrocinadores. Presentes são presentes.

Mas a mensagem que Fleece e Ada tentaram passar não ficou muito clara. Ainda que os patrocinadores possam dizer em linhas gerais o que nos pretendem dar, as dádivas são decididas pelo mentor. No nosso caso, os dois provavelmente estavam coordenando o uso dos seus recursos. Vou perguntar a Velvet o que ela pensa, mas ouvimos o leve apito de um outro paraquedas.

Um quinto presente! Estamos populares hoje. 

Saio para pegar a dádiva, e dentro há não só uma caixinha prateada de remédio, mas também um bilhete. Estranhamente, bilhetes são o item mais caro de todos na arena - cada palavra equivalia a semanas de pão. Nele, se lê:

_Continuem. - F  
_

Mas é claro que eles nos fariam descer! Não há nada mais premiado na arena do que matar alguém. As câmeras provavelmente mostraram o garoto escondido ali perto, e nossos mentores sabiam que Velvet conseguiria dar um jeito nele. 

\- Estávamos chatos lá em cima. - minha aliada diz, sua voz sem julgamentos. 

Seus olhos, porém, contam outra história: ainda que ela não pareça extremamente afetada pela situação como eu, Velvet não é como aqueles tributos do 1 ou do 2. Por mais que suas habilidades digam o contrário, a garota não é uma máquina de assassinatos. Sua paixão por um esporte de combate e ela ter sido selecionada na colheita são meras e infelizes coincidências.

Enquanto dividimos os pães que recebemos, resolvo lhe perguntar sobre isso:

\- Qual é a atração toda com aquela luta que você pratica?

Minha aliada sorri - um sorriso de verdade, de ponta a ponta, não as expressões faciais leves que ela geralmente fazia para demonstrar suas emoções.

\- Ah, é uma das minhas coisas preferidas no mundo. - Velvet diz. - Pratico desde a infância. É muito bom… Ser boa em algo, eu acho.

Nós temos uma liga, e lutamos entre nós. O distrito inteiro adora.

\- Parece… Interessante. - respondo.

Ela dá uma risada e diz:

\- Não precisa mentir. Para gente de fora é dificíl entender o atrativo de ver duas pessoas saindo na porrada em um ringue.

\- É meio… Como os Jogos. - respondo.

Velvet suspira, parecendo irritada.

\- Queria que as pessoas parassem de fazer essa comparação.

\- Desculpe, não quis ofender. - digo.

Ela dá uma pausa, parecendo considerar o que eu digo.

\- Bom... Imagine que você trabalhou num moinho de algodão o dia inteiro. Sessenta graus de temperatura, suas roupas molhadas de suor, um barulho tão ensurdecedor que você acha que nunca mais vai escutar nada. Os pedacinhos de algodão se alojaram nos seus olhos, nas suas narinas, na sua garganta, nos seus pulmões. Depois de uns anos cada respiração dói tanto que você acha que vai sufocar até a morte em qualquer segundo. Quando você chega em casa você pode tomar sua sopa, ir para cama e tossir a noite inteira. Ou você pode ir ver duas pessoas num ringue, com a vitalidade que você não tem mais, escolher seu campeão e torcer por ele ou ela, esquecendo por algumas horas que a bendita fábrica ainda está lá, te esperando amanhã.

Fico impressionado com a fluidez do seu discurso: aquilo é provavelmente mais do que eu a ouvi falar desde que a conheci, mesmo juntando todas nossas conversas. Ela dá de ombros.

\- Pra mim a escolha é um pouco óbvia. É melhor do que drogas ou algo assim. Mas entendo o que você quer dizer. Pode parecer violento e desagradável, mas não é quando é sua única opção de entretenimento. - depois de uma pausa, ela acrescenta: - O que vocês fazem para se divertir no 3?

Animado, falo para ela dos jogos narrativos que jogo com Lumino e nossos amigos - faz-de-conta de sermos criaturas mitológicas em uma grande aventura e coisas assim. Alguns de nós tocam instrumentos, também. Nunca consegui aprender, mas me junto ao coro desajeitado quando nos reunimos em volta de um violão. Velvet parece bem curiosa a respeito: aparentemente eles não tem livros no 8 e todas as histórias que ela conhece foram contadas na escola.

Sei que aquilo não está sendo transmitido, então me esforço para ter uma conversa normal, falando abertamente sobre meus amigos e conhecidos no 3. Qualquer tipo de informação sobre os outros distritos que é dita nos Jogos é automaticamente cortada, a edição focando miraculosamente em outro lugar, mesmo se for só um tributo dormindo. A Capital se esforça para que não saibamos nada uns sobre os outros, e é interessante aprender um pouquinho sobre aquele canto desconhecido de Panem. Velvet não fala nada sobre si diretamente, mas pinta imagens muito claras sobre a vida dura das pessoas do distrito 8. 

Depois de conversamos por um tempo, voltamos nossa atenção para coisas mais práticas. Ambos aprendemos a fazer armadilhas simples para animais pequenos no treinamento, então usamos o arame que veio na mochila da cornucópia para aquilo. A arena estava pululando de coelhos e esquilos mais cedo, e mesmo que o pão tenha sido uma mudança bem-vinda na nossa alimentação, nossos corpos ansiavam por proteína. Fazemos quatro arapucas e, com cuidado e armas em mãos, saímos para colocá-las.

\- Não sei nem se podemos para chamar isso de esconderijo. - sussurro, quando voltamos para a casinha de máquinas para dormir. - Metade da arena já deve saber que estamos aqui.

\- Que venham nos pegar. - diz Velvet, com tranquilidade.

Para demonstrar sua incrível auto-confiança, ela insiste em fazer o primeiro turno de vigia. Tento dormir, mas as botas do garoto que ela matou hoje apertam meus pés, ainda que sejam dois ou três números mais largas. Velvet, porém, pareceu bem preocupada com minha insônia mais cedo, logo finjo cochilar por algumas horas.

E o quinto dia na maldita arena amanhece.

Meu estômago ronca, e acordo Velvet para o café da manhã. Comemos um pouco de pão, doces e bebemos água. Nenhum de nós dois sabe se o tempo foi o suficiente para pegar alguma coisa nas armadilhas, então decidimos ir olhar.

\- Vamos arrumar um novo esconderijo? - comento, enquanto dividimos nossas coisas entre as duas mochilas, caso tivessemos que correr. - A essa altura o bando dos carreiristas poderia estar aqui fora.

Minha aliada concorda e, depois de levantarmos algumas opções, saímos. A primeira armadilha está tristemente vazia e rumamos até a segunda. Um pouco paranoico por toda atenção que podemos ter atraído ontem a noite, foco demais nos nossos arredores e costas, deixando que Velvet lidere o caminho. Fico surpreso, portanto, quando ela me diz em uma voz calma:

\- Hal? Acho que tem alguém roubando nosso coelho.


End file.
